OXFORD UNIVERSITY
by Bettin
Summary: O passado de Marguerite vindo à tona. Grande surpresas!
1. Capítulo 02 Madge's Memories

**OXFORD UNIVERSITY**

**Chapter 2 - Madge's Memories**

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Oxford. Reino Unido. 1906. Marguerite olhava ao redor para se certificar que o seu maior sonho começava a se realizar. Estava agora na famosa Universidade de Oxford, com suas construções sólidas quanto antigas. A universidade ficava nos arredores na cidade do mesmo nome ao sul da Inglaterra, a poucos quilômetros de Londres.

Marguerite lutara muito para estar ali. Oxford fora o seu maior e mais ardente sonho. Sonho que a acompanhou desde os primeiros anos lá no instituto....

Instituto para Menores Orfãos de Avebury. Seus pensamentos voaram longe, muito longe no seu passado... Recordou-se da vida que tivera no orfanato da cidade. Junto com outras cinquenta crianças, aprendera cedo a mendigar a atenção de adultos severos que acreditavam que uma boa educação vitoriana era incompatível com carinho e afeto. Com exceção de Mr. Sinclair, antigo diretor da instituição, que apesar da sua idade avançada, pedira para acompanhar a educação daqueles orfãos, mesmo após a sua aposentadoria.

Mr. Sinclair se destacava, em muito, dos homens daquele fim de século. Era bondoso e bem-humorado com todos que encontrasse pela frente. Seus modos gentis e o humor refinado, eram motivo de escárnio daquelas pessoas sisudas e melancólicas que viviam naquela cidade. Mais tarde Marguerite entenderia que a severidade era um sentimento inglês. Com seu bom humor, Mr. Sinclair sempre carregava consigo balas de aniz, para dar a todo pequenino que encontrasse tristonho pelos corredores do colégio. Meninos e meninas dormiam e estudavam em dependências separadas. Também recebiam educação diferenciada, como era hábito naqueles tempos.

Mr. Sinclair há muito deixara de pensar como os rabujentos ingleses. Mais velho e mais sábio, podia ver uma promessa de genialidade ou um completo ignorante num só observar. Foi quando conversou pela primeira vez com a menina Marguerite Smith. Recordou-se de quando a deixaram na roda dos enjeitados, aos 6 meses de vida. A viu crescer, esperta e saudável. Não havia um só garoto, isso nos poucos momentos em que as turmas se encontravam para as refeições, que conseguissem vencê-la nos jogos, fossem quais fossem. Ela aprendia rápido, muito rápido. Era agradável jogar xadrez, gamão e pôquer com a pequena. No pôquer então, ela era a melhor. Pena que Mr. Rosswell, o atual diretor, o advertira que era proibido os jogos de cartas na instituição.

- Que pena! Pensava divertido, Mr. Sinclair. Seria obrigado a jogar às escondidas com a pequena e a ensinar-lhe seus melhores truques.

Mas o que mais intrigava Ian Sinclair era a rapidez com que Marguerite lia os livros em latim e grego. Ele mesmo mal conseguia acompanhar a escola dominical do Padre Irving na Capela de Saint John . Marguerite entendia tudo com clareza e muitas vezes revelava os mistérios daquelas missas a um atento professor. Marguerite era um desafio para ele. Foi então que pediu a Mr. Roswell a permissão para lecionar outros idiomas para a pequena Madge, diminutivo carinhoso que desagradou os dirigentes do instituto, mas que encheu de calor a alma daquela menina. Apesar de severo, Mr. Roswell conhecia o bom coração do amigo e declarou que se a pequena assim o desejasse, por ele tudo bem.

Os estudos de Marguerite começaram na semana seguinte. Era a aula que ela mais adorava. Mr. Sinclair não era severo com deveres de casa como os outros professores. Seu método consistia em relatar as viagens que fizera ao redor do mundo e pedir relatos à esperta Madge. Muitas vezes trocava de propósito, nomes de lugares, pessoas e fatos. Mas Marguerite o corrigia rapidamente, fechando a sabatina com a precisão de um jogador de dados. Tudo para a pequena Madge era um jogo. Jogava todos os dias com todos, "tinha que sobreviver" pensava. Os que melhor se destacassem conseguiriam uma adoção, a passagem de idade para um mundo melhor. Era o preço. E agora estava ali, jogando com o velho Sinclair o jogo do quem sabe mais.

Mr. Sinclair ensinou a pequena, mais que idiomas, fatos e referências. Por diversas vezes a advertiu que o mundo lá fora era masculino. E o que representava uma mulher para aquele mundo. Ensinou-lhe que por muitas vezes ela teria de fingir coisas que não sentia, e a proferir palavras que não acreditasse. Sinclair sabia que estava sendo duro com Madge. Mas ela teria que ser forte.

Numa tarde de outono, enquanto passeavam com os demais internos pelo sítio arqueológico de Avebury.

Mr. Sinclair disse a pequena Madge, agora com doze anos, que aos quatorze todo interno era declarado capacitado para conseguir um emprego. Deveriam então procurar emprego numa das fábricas ou lojas da cidade e em seguida deixar a instituição.

- Você está entendendo o que eu estou querendo lhe dizer, não é minha querida? Terá que ser rápida! Conclui a frase e olhou para o alto, sempre fazia isso para desfazer o nó da garganta.

- Pois não Miss...? Em que posso ajudá-la? A voz da atendente tirou Marguerite dos seus devaneios.

- Oh! Boa tarde! Meu nome é Marguerite Krux. Vim para o Curso de Literatura! Sorriu entregando um papel para a atendente.

A atendente recebeu o papel das mãos enluvadas de Marguerite e observou a jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, trajando uma blusa em casemira branca e longa saia em veludo verde que cobriam-lhe os tornozelos. Nas mãos carregava uma pequena valise feita do mesmo material que compunha o chapéu francês com fita verde musgo.

- Oh! Claro! Miss Marguerite Krux! Filha do Capitão Elliot Krux, naturalmente! Afirmou embevecida a atendente.

- Sim! Foi a resposta cortante da jovem Marguerite. – Poderia me dizer onde ficam os meus aposentos? Perguntou altiva indicando com a mão direita, sua bagagem no corredor.

Não gostava que lembrassem que era filha de Elliot Krux, aquele verme! Pensou irritada. E dirigindo-se para seus aposentos no andar superior do segundo prédio, Marguerite lembrou dos seus pais adotivos visitando pela primeira vez o orfanato de Avebury.

Todos os casais que visitavam a instituição se encantavam pela pequena Marguerite. Sua beleza a destacava dos demais internos. Porém Marguerite era muito seletiva. Ouvia por de trás das portas Mr. Rosswell comentar sobre os casais que iriam visitar o orfanato aos domingos. O diretor costumava anotar nas fichas de cada família dados como endereço, tipo físico, comportamento e situação financeira.

Certa vez, Marguerite conseguiu uma cópia da chave da porta da sala de Mr. Rosswell, fazendo o bom homem pensar que a tivera perdido pelas dependências do instituto. Aos sábados, véspera da visitação, a pequena entrava na diretoria para ler as fichas grosseiramente rabiscadas. Tarefa não muito árdua para quem já aprendera a ler hieróglifos. Foi quando viu na ficha dos Krux aquilo que mais a interessava. Casal sem filhos, várias propriedades espalhadas pela Inglaterra e França, cargo do chefe da família: Capitão das Forças Armadas.

- Bom, muito bom! Exclamou Marguerite.

No domingo, trajou-se com o seu vestido de missa, o melhor que tinha. Apertou com as pequenas mãos ambas as bochechas para parecer bem saudável e com um tom de voz melodioso, conquistou de imediato o casal Elliot e Anne Krux.

Sem nenhuma comoção, pois aprendera como sobreviver a quase tudo naquele anos em que estivera ali, a pequena Madge deixa o orfanato. Marguerite Smith passa a chamar-se Marguerite Krux.

Ao atravessar os portões do orfanato na elegante carruagem dos Krux, ela coloca a mãozinha enluvada para fora e acena para Mr. Sinclair, que encontrava-se em pé nos jardins do orfanato, vestido com seu grosso casaco de lã e chapéu côco. Ele colocou a mão direita no peito e ela repetiu o gesto. Era o pacto de ambos. Nunca mais voltariam a ser ver, mas levariam no coração, as lembranças daqueles dias, para sempre.

Mr. Sinclair morreu aos 72 anos, três semanas após a partida de sua pequena Madge, vítima de uma pneumonia. Ou tristeza, talvez?

Os anos se passaram e Marguerite tornou-se uma moça de extraordinária beleza. Recebeu dos Krux toda educação tradicional britânica de sua época. Estudou piano e idiomas no colégio de freiras de Londres. Aprendeu a bordar e a costurar com Mrs. Anne Krux, que também contratou Madame Racine, uma francesa de 60 anos, para ensinar-lhe todo refinamento da classe que representava. Marguerite recebia aulas desde etiqueta à mesa a apreciar jóias e obras de arte.

Mrs. Anne Krux era uma mulher bela e refinada. Seus cabelos eram tão loiros que nem apareciam os fios brancos em seu bem cuidado coque. Trajava-se com elegância e belas jóias. Mas quase nunca sorria. Talvez por não poder gerar filhos legítimos para o Capitão, este não a tratava com mais atenção do que a dispensada à criadagem.

Marguerite, alheia na época a essa informação subentendida, não tinha motivos para ser triste. Estava vivendo a sua adolescência com conforto e bons presentes. Possuía um gargalhar contagiante e não percebeu que estava tirando, dia-a-dia o pouco brilho de sua mãe adotiva.

Anne sabia que a menina não tinha culpa. Mas via que Elliot já não olhava mais para Marguerite com olhos paternos. Havia cobiça de homem neles. Sempre viajando pelo mundo por motivos que ela desconhecia, pois seu marido nunca comentava seu trabalho, Anne sentia-se muito só. Marguerite tentava alegrá-la, fazendo beicinho para que fossem na Harrods Store em Knightsbridge comprarem vestidos e chapéus novos ou passear numa das muitas casas de chá da Trafalgar Square. Marguerite adorava caminhar com Mrs. Anne pelas ruas de Londres, sempre acompanhadas pela dama de companhia, Miss Carter. Depois de um certo tempo tentando agradar sua mão adotiva em vão, Madge chegou a conclusão de que Mrs. Anne era somente uma pessoa de natureza tristonha e só. Mas quem poderia prever o que estava para acontecer....

- Miss Krux? O carregador a chamou – Já coloquei suas malas no quarto. O sino toca às seis horas, o café é servido no refeitório às sete e a primeira aula terá início às oito horas. Acredito que seja inglesa e que conheça nossas regras para com os horários! Declarou solene o jovem carregador.

- Sim! E aqui está! Entregou-lhe cinco shilings. O carregador arqueou uma sombrancelha vendo tão "generosa" gorjeta – Agora saia! Vai, garoto! Não percebe que preciso desfazer as minhas malas! E empurrando o jovem para fora do quarto, desabafou. – Tão arrogante e tão lerdo!

Então ela caminhou pelo quarto e percebeu uma segunda cama na parede oposta. Quem dividiria aquele aposento com ela? Pensou. Em seguida caminhou para a grande janela e contemplou a grama verde e as muitas árvores que circundavam as alamedas naquela tarde ensolarada de agosto. De pé à janela, abraçou-se e disse:

- Ah! Mr. ! Prometi que chegaria aqui, não prometi? E aqui estou!


	2. Capítulo 3 Anne Krux

**OXFORD UNIVERSITY  
  
Capítulo 3 – Anne Krux  
**  
Author: BETTIN

....................§....................

Contemplando a janela, Marguerite retomou aquelas lembranças dolorosas. Seus pensamentos a levaram para o dia em que comprou aquele vestido rosa. Estava impaciente para experimentá-lo. Mrs. Anne Krux disse que teria de fazer algumas compras na mercearia e que precisava da ajuda de Miss Carter com as sacolas. Como estavam a apenas três quadras de casa, e Anne sabia que Marguerite ficaria a apressá-las com suas costumeiras reclamações, não viu problema algum em autorizá-la a ir sozinha. Afinal estavam tão perto.  
  
Marguerite agradeceu e andou apressadamente para casa. Subiu correndo as escadas rumo ao seu quarto e não percebeu o capitão a observá-la, sentado no sofá, tomando seu uísque.  
  
Em frente ao espelho, ela rodava toda feliz, contemplando seu lindo vestido. A família fora convidada pelos Spencer para o baile no sábado. Lá estariam os melhores partidos de Londres. Precisava estar deslumbrante.  
  
Foi quando ouviu o barulho de uma chave trancando a porta. O capitão estava parado no quarto colocando a chave no bolso do paletó.  
  
Veja capitão! Esse vestido não é lindo? Perguntou Marguerite sorrindo assustada. Desagradou-lhe o olhar do seu pai adotivo.  
  
Muito lindo! Lindo como você! Ele disse aproximando-se da jovem e segurando-lhe o queixo. Em seguida a agarrou e começou a beijar-lhe. Marguerite sentiu seu estômago enjoar com aquele hálito fétido de álcool.  
  
Solte-me! Gritou Marguerite, se desvencilhando dele e correndo para a porta tentando sem sucesso, destrancá-la.  
  
Você é minha! E agarrando-lhe o braço, a atirou sobre a cama.  
  
Marguerite rolou para o outro lado da cama mas, num movimento rápido, Elliot a segurou e com um tapa no rosto, a jogou novamente sobre a cama, deitando-se sobre ela.  
  
Dou tudo o que você me pede! Tá na hora de você pagar, mocinha! Então ele começou a rasgar seus trajes.  
  
Marguerite não conseguia se desvencilhar daquele homem forte e nojento. Lágrimas amargas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Foi quando ouviu um barulho de chave destrancando a porta do quarto. Anne entrou e sem olhar para aquela cena degradante anunciou em voz alta e cadenciada:  
  
O Tenente Sanders e o Tenente Towers o aguardam na sala, Capitão!  
  
Elliot Krux levou um susto ao ver Anne presenciar aquela cena. Ele saiu constrangido de cima de Marguerite e ajeitando a roupa, não conseguiu olhar para Anne. Deixou o aposento com passadas rápidas.  
  
Miss Carter, entre! Anne chamou a criada, sem olhar para Marguerite que soluçava sobre a cama.  
  
Ajude Marguerite com suas malas e a leve para os fundos da casa. Um carro de aluguel as está aguardando. Anne deixou um envelope sobre a cômoda, saindo em seguida do quarto.  
  
Ao descer para a sala, Anne encontrou Elliot conversando descontraídamente com o Tenente Sanders e o Tenente Towers. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Anne caminhou até a outra sala, para verificar se os canapés estavam conforme pedira a criada. Quanto sentiu a mão do Tenente Sanders esbarrar na sua ao pegar um canapé. Os olhos verdes de Sanders encontraram os de Anne e disfarçadamente com uma voz quase inaudível ele disse:  
  
Espero tê-la ajudado, Anne! Sua voz era densa e rouca.  
  
Obrigada, David! Sussurrou Anne e com um menear de cabeça e um olhar doce, se retirou da sala.  
  
Marguerite assustada, perguntava a Miss Carter o que estava acontecendo. Porque o Capitão a atacou? Por que Mrs. Krux a estava tratando daquele jeito? Miss Carter se limitava a olhava para frente, no mais completo silêncio, enquanto o automóvel atravessava as ruas de Londres.  
  
Uma semana depois, Miss Carter avisou Marguerite que Mrs. Anne Krux a visitaria naquela casa de campo a poucos quilômetros a leste de Londres. Ela uma bela casa de campo, com armas e caças espalhadas pelas paredes. Devia pertencer a alguma homem, pois era muita masculina.  
  
Anne desceu de um automóvel de aluguel às três horas daquela tarde. Marguerite a observava da grande janela da sala. Enquanto Anne subia as escadas, Madge percebeu que sua mãe adotiva estava mais magra e abatida desde a última vez que a vira.  
  
Ao atender a porta, Marguerite recebeu um abraço forte e um beijo rosto de Anne. Mas não havia brilho no olhar dela, o que assustou Marguerite.  
  
Devo-lhe algumas explicações, não é mesmo Madge? Anne a chamou pelo apelido pela primeira vez. E Marguerite magoada, só conseguiu afirmar com a cabeça. Anne segurando as mãos de Marguerite a levou até as cadeiras vermelhas Luiz Felipe que decoravam aquela sala. Após sentarem-se, Anne num menear de cabeça, solicitava a Miss Carter que as deixassem a sós.  
  
A tempos eu venho percebendo que Elliot não a vê mais como uma filha. Eu quis muito acreditar que fosse somente uma alucinação minha, fruto do meu cíume. Porém, movida talvez por um pressentimento estranho, que não sei lhe explicar, pedi a todos os criados para me avisarem sobre tudo o que ocorresse naquela casa. Eu não queria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, Madge! Se nós não tivéssemos chegado a tempo e se eu não a tivesse enviado para cá, você sabe o que teria acontecido cedo ou tarde, não sabe? Anne olhava perdida para o teto.  
  
Marguerite percebeu a grande dor que desabara sobre elas. Anne nunca esteve tão próxima e agora, parecia escapar-lhe pelos dedos, como a felicidade dela. Marguerite não aguentou e chorou.  
  
Não há muito o que ser feito! Tudo que consegui do Capitão, foi fazê-lo prometer que nunca mais irá procurá-la. Ele me prometeu também uma remessa de dinheiro, que eu enviarei mensalmente para suas despesas pessoais e para seus estudos. Agora devo me despedir...E se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, peça a Miss Carter que me procure.  
  
Após dizer essa palavras, Anne Krux segurou o rosto de Marguerite e beijou- lhe a testa – Adeus Madge!  
  
Marguerite retornou de suas lembranças e olhou para o chão. Precisava guardar suas roupas nos armários. Foi o que começou a fazer. Algum tempo depois, ouviu o bater da porta.  
  
Quem será agora? Se for aquele rapazinho rabugento... Ela reclamava destrancando a porta. Deparou-se então com uma jovem de pele alva e cabelos negros até a cintura.  
  
Você deve ser a minha nova companheira de quarto, suponho? Disse a jovem com um sorriso simpático e a estender-lhe a mão. - Sou Adrienne Montclaire e você deve ser Marguerite Krux? Prazer em conhecê-la! Declarou.  
  
O prazer é meu! Disse afirmativamente Marguerite, enquanto apertava-lhe a mão e observando curiosa a sua colega de quarto.  
  
Você veio para qual curso, Marguerite? Posso lhe chamar de Marguerite? Não gosto muito destas formalidades! Gracejou Adrienne enquanto sentava-se na sua cama.  
  
Também não gosto muito! Sorriu Marguerite, apreciando a descontração da nova colega. – Pode me chamar de Madge se quiser!  
  
Madge...gostei! Combina mais com você! Bom...se você não estiver muito cansada....posso lhe mostrar o campus...que você acha? Ofereceu Adrienne.  
  
Talvez amanhã...ainda tenho que desfazer as minhas malas e gostaria de me deitar um pouco! Sentia-se muito curiosa para conhecer o campus, mas teve que recusar o convite de Adrienne, pois a sua enxaqueca começava a pertubá- la.


	3. Capítulo 04 Andrew de Sunderland

Meus agradecimentos a Lady K, Lady F, Rosa, Simone Zeze, Norma, Jess, Taiza, Edson Gaspar e Jessy. Vocês são maravilhosas! Suas reviews foram importantes para que eu continuasse a escrever esta fic. Meus agradecimentos também ao Augusto Sproesser e Jefferson Ganda que me auxiliaram nas pesquisas sobre as locações e hábitos da Inglaterra de 1900. E outro agradecimento a Lady K que foi e ainda é a minha mentora e fonte de inspiração!  
  
OXFORD UNIVERSITY  
  
Capítulo 4 - Andrew de Sunderland  
  
Author: BETTIN

...................§................................  
  
Marguerite estava a espreguiçar feito uma gata despertando de uma soneca. Adquiriu este hábito lá no orfanato. Uma hora de sono à tarde, era mais que o suficiente para deixá-la atenta e com o raciocínio mais ágil. Lentamente voltou seus olhos para janela que dava para o pátio, e percebeu que havia anoitecido.  
  
Já é noite! Não posso perder o jantar! Céus, como estou faminta! Num salto, pulou da cama e ao destrancar a porta, lembrou que não havia perguntado onde ficava o refeitório.  
  
Rapaz incompetente! Ele é que tinha de me dizer isso ao invés de ficar fazendo pose de britânico, aquele irlandezinho fajuta. Pensa que me engana!  
  
Andando pelos corredores apressadamente, a procura de alguma placa que indicasse o refeitório, Marguerite não viu o homem que vinha à sua frente, carregando uma pilha de livros nos braços.  
  
A trombada foi inevitável. Os livros esparramaram-se pelo chão de mármore travertino e os óculos do homem voaram longe. Ele ajoehou e começou a recolher seu material, esbravejando baixinho.  
  
Olha aqui! Disse Marguerite tentando não mostrar o quanto estava constangida com aquela situação - Eu até poderia ajudá-lo se não estivesse com pressa! E além do mais o culpado aqui foi você! Devia olhar por onde anda, sabia! Disse Marguerite com uma das mãos na cintura, tentando, ao modo dela, consertar as coisas.  
  
O refeitório fica na terceira rua à esquerda! Disse aquele homem sem olhar para Marguerite, enquanto recolhia os livros.  
  
Ei! Como você sabe que eu estou procurando o refeitório! Ela perguntou curiosa.  
  
Pela pressa e por essa cara de esfomeada que você tem! Ele não olhou para ela, mas havia um sorriso divertido em seu rosto, que não passou despercebido pela sempre atenta Marguerite.  
  
O que você disse? Ela ficou em dúvida entre caminhar até o refeitório ou pedir explicações àquele engraçadinho.  
  
O que ouviu com clareza! Então ele endireitou-se e ela pôde vê-lo melhor.  
  
O homem à sua frente aparentava ter uns trinta anos. Seus olhos grandes eram de um castanho intenso que contrastavam com a pele bronzeada. Seus cabelos castanhos eram do mesmo tom dos longos cílios que emolduravam aqueles olhos lindos. E que foram logo encobertos pelos óculos que lhe conferiam um ar de respeitabilidade.  
  
Eh....Deixa pra lá! Tudo bem! De repente, Marguerite esqueceu o motivo da discussão e desconcertada, voltou a caminhar pelo corredor que dava acesso ao refeitório.  
  
Pelo menos ele me indicou o local certo! Disse Marguerite adentrando no grande salão.  
  
O refeitório ficava no prédio central. Suas colunas revestidas de tijolos que terminavam em grandes arcos a aproximadamente 10 metros acima do chão, conferiam um estilo medieval àquela instalação.  
  
Marguerite observava as pessoas à sua volta, enquanto saboreava o seu jantar. Percebia que estavam separadas por hierarquia.  
  
Em seguida olhou para o teto para contemplar aquela estrutura arquitetônica e não notou quando Adrienne puxou uma cadeira, apoiando suas mãos na longa mesa de nogueira.  
  
Posso me sentar aqui com você! Adrienne esperava a autorização da sua colega.  
  
Oh! Claro! Me desculpe! Eu estava distraída olhando essas construções! Falava Marguerite apontando para as grandes colunas do salão. E sorrindo acrescentou – Interessantes não!  
  
Sim, muito interessante! Adrienne afirmou com leve desinteresse ao sentar- se, enquanto os seus olhos se direcionavam para as mesas do lado sul do grande refeitório, onde muitos rapazes conversavam animadamente.  
  
Porém eu prefiro aquele tipo de "construção", e você? Ela disse isso, enquanto procurava mostrar a Marguerite, os rapazes com roupas esportivas na mesa do seu lado esquerdo.  
  
Sem dúvida! Marguerite afirmava divertida. – Eu acho que todos os homens belos, fortes e jovens deveriam expor as suas qualidades usando essas roupas de rugby. Para que pudéssemos apreciá-los melhor, não acha!  
  
Parece que agora estamos falando o mesmo idioma, Madge! Adrienne arqueou uma sobrancelha e levantou a taça de água.  
  
Mas agora me diga...O que verdadeiramente a trouxe a Oxford? Adrienne agora mostrava-se interessada.  
  
Ora...As línguas clássicas sempre foram o meu forte. Tenho vocação para o professorado, sabia? Marguerite sorria divertida. – E você? Também quer lecionar?  
  
Eu não! Possuo vocação para a boa vida! Você sabia que as chances de encontrarmos um marido com excelente situação financeira é maior aqui do que em Londres? Adrienne dizia essa palavras quase num sussurro.  
  
Oh! Agora quem está achando isso tudo muito interessante, sou eu! Marguerite gargalhou acompanhada por Adrienne.  
  
Os dias se passaram. A amizade entre Marguerite e Adrienne cresceu. Enquanto Marguerite frequentava o curso de Literatura e Línguas Clássicas, Adrienne frequentava o curso de Geologia e Ciências do Solo. Eram poucas as mulheres que residiam na Universidade de Oxford, o que tornava fácil a predileção dos rapazes pelas duas lindas jovens.  
  
Adrienne e Marguerite possuiam a mesma determinação e vontade de vencer. Eram espertas e inteligentes, e uma sempre encobria a outra nas suas muitas artimanhas.  
  
Não temiam nada nem a ninguém e o futuro parecia promissor. Marguerite aprendeu com Adrienne como diferenciar uma pedra preciosa de outra de menor valor.  
  
Nunca confunda a pirita com o ouro, Madge! A pirita, também conhecida como ouro de tolo, possui uma certa rigidez molecular, enquanto que o ouro é mais denso, mais maleável e sem estrias.  
  
E quanto aos diamantes....Ah! Os diamantes! Esses sim, são os melhores amigos da mulher, minha cara! Mas todo cuidado é pouco com eles! Eles podem ser confundidos facilmente com a zircônia, que apesar do brilho, não vale nada! E mesmos os diamantes possuem variações entre si! Adrienne espreguiçava-se na sua cama, enquanto descrevia os detalhes de cada gema para uma atenta aluna.  
  
Quando sairmos daqui...poderemos ir para a América do Sul! Adrienne sentou na cama e falava extasiada.  
  
Há muito ouro lá, além de pedras preciosas, é claro! A maior parte deste tesouro fica num país selvagem chamado Brasil. Um amigo meu, que esteve naquelas terras, disse que com um pouco de dinheiro é possível contratar uma boa expedição e se aventurar por aquelas selvas. Só tem um problema.....  
  
E qual é o problema, Adrien? Marguerite perguntou curiosa.  
  
Existe uma doença chamada malária, muito comum por lá. Poucos que a adquirem conseguem sobreviver.  
  
Muito engraçado! E é para lá que você quer ir! Exclamou Marguerite sentando numa cadeira. – Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, Adrien!  
  
Ora, Madge! Vale a pena, arriscar! Eu não estou estudando Gemologia à toa! Não vim aqui para perder! Você não consegue imaginar a sociedade britânica a nossos pés? Pense grande, mulher! Você ainda pode conseguir uma indicação para trabalhar no governo, pedindo auxílio à sua mãe. Mas e eu? Sem título, sem posses, preciso sobreviver, minha cara! Desabafou Adrienne irritada.  
  
Eu pensei que estávamos a procura de um marido rico? Perguntou Marguerite.  
  
Precisamos vencer, de um modo ou de outro! Bom...já está na hora do jantar, vamos? Adrienne sorriu e estendeu a mão para Marguerite.  
  
Combinei com um colega do curso de Física que jantaria com ele. Ele vai me mostrar as fórmulas estruturais de alguns minérios.  
  
Muito bem! Marguerite estendeu-lhe a mão e pondo-se de pé declarou: - Negócios são negócios!!  
  
É assim que se fala! Boa menina! E rindo, caminharam juntas até o refeitório.  
  
No grande salão, Adrienne se encaminhou até uma mesa que ficava próxima à parede leste, sendo seguida por Marguerite. Lá havia apenas um homem sentado, que distraído olhava absorvido alguns papéis à sua frente, enquanto sua sopa esfriava ao lado.  
  
Demorei? Perguntou Adrienne espevitada  
  
Não! Claro que não! Eu estava verificando algumas anotações! O homem falava com voz rouca e grave, e tão cadenciado, que era impossível deixar de perceber sua segurança. Em seguida ele levantou e contornou a mesa com passos leves e elegantes. Puxou uma cadeira para Adrienne e aguardou que ela se sentasse, em seguida repetiu o gesto com Marguerite. Ao sentar na cadeira, Marguerite não pôde deixar de sentir o cheiro amadeirado que exalava daquele homem. Ela já o vira certa vez.....  
  
Miss Montclaire....não irá me apresentar sua bela amiga? A princípio ele sorriu com o canto da boca para em seguida abrir um largo e maravilhoso sorriso.  
  
Perdoe-me, Andrew! Mr. Andrew de Sunderland esta é Miss Marguerite Krux! Apontou um ao outro, apresentando-os.  
  
Encantado, Miss Krux! Havia um ar de zombaria nas palavras de Andrew de Sunderland, que não passaram despercebidas por Marguerite.  
  
O encanto é todo seu, Mr. Sunderland! Ironizou Marguerite.  
  
Ora, ora....As mulheres bravias costumam ser as mais interessantes!!! Porém eu sabia que um dia voltaria a revê-la, e onde mais poderia ser, do que no seu lugar predileto!!! Ele a olhava intensamente.  
  
Ora seu..... Marguerite estava disposta a revidar, quando foi interrompida por Adrienne.  
  
Calma, crianças! Mal terminaram o jantar e já estão querendo jogar a sobremesa um no outro? Tsc, tsc!!! Crianças más! Adrienne achou que a brincadeira quebraria o estado de animosidade entre aqueles dois.  
  
Tem razão, querida Adrienne! Eu posso muito bem dar a minha sobremesa para a Miss Krux, sem problemas!!! Andrew tornou a provocar.  
  
Que terá um enorme prazer de esfregá-la no seu nariz, evidentemente! Marguerite sorria ácida.  
  
Háháháháhá!!!!!! Bravo, bravo!!!! Sinto-me numa tourada em Madrid! Andrew batia palmas.  
  
Você está querendo dizer o que com isso, seu ridículo! Esbravejou Marguerite, levantando-se da cadeira e colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa, enfrentando-o.  
  
Calma, senhorita! Desta vez eu era o touro e a senhorita o toureiro! Em momento algum quis ofendê-la! Desculpou-se sorridente o homem à sua frente. Em seguida acrescentou:  
  
Hum....de repente ficou quente aqui no salão! E virando-se para Adrienne, disse:  
  
Sua amiga tem muita personalidade, Adrienne! E me desculpe deixá-la com essa cara de assustada! Sorriu Andrew enquanto cobria a mão de Adrienne com a sua.  
  
Como se eu não os conhecesse! Se eu não os tivesse apresentado neste momento, poderia jurar que estavam tendo outra briga de namorados! Adrienne sorria de um para o outro, feliz por terem se acalmado.  
  
Trouxe-me as fórmulas? Perguntou curiosa.  
  
Aqui estão! As fórmulas e uma relação dos produtos químicos a serem utilizados e onde encontrá-los.  
  
Muito bem, Andrew! Você é sempre perfeito! Adrienne sorria ao ler os papéis enquanto que Andrew observava Marguerite com verdadeiro interesse.  
  
Ao final do jantar já conversavam animadamente sobre política, extrativismo mineral e obviamente sobre seus próprios cursos.  
  
Que tal passearmos um pouco pelos arredores? A lua está cheia e a noite agradável para caminharmos pelas alamedas! O que você acha Marguerite?  
  
Ótimo! Me sinto envaidecido por passear com duas mulheres tão especiais! Disse Andrew, roubando a resposta de Marguerite.  
  
Só não podemos perder a sobremesa? Fingiu proteger o rosto com as mãos.  
  
O quê!!! Marguerite riu e em seguida disse – Tudo bem! Não se preocupe! Não irei estragar a minha sobremesa na sua cara de bobo!  
  
Foi o que imaginei! Andrew sorriu enquanto observava aquela mulher e sentiu que algo mexera nos seus sentimentos, naquela noite.


	4. Capítulo 05 The Knights

OXFORD UNIVERSTIY  
  
Capítulo 5 – The Knigths  
  
Author: BETTIN  
  
.....................§.....................  
  
Os três caminhavam felizes pelas alamedas iluminadas pelo postes de ferro com chamas à gás. Andrew estava de braços dados com as duas jovens tagarelas e sentiu-se contagiar com tanta vivacidade.  
  
Mr. Sunderland! Eu posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? Perguntou Marguerite curiosa.  
  
Bom...desde que você me chame de Andrew e eu não tenha a obrigação de responder a sua pergunta...Por mim tudo bem! Ele respondeu, olhando-a de soslaio.  
  
Isso não é justo! Ela fez beicinho.  
  
Tudo bem! Pergunte-me o que quiser! Ele disse sorrindo e deu uma piscadela para Adrienne.  
  
Ótimo! Há quanto tempo você está na universidade?  
  
Há aproximadamente 10 anos! Declarou Andrew.  
  
O quê? Você não tem vergonha de ficar todo esse tempo numa universidade? Você não parece se esforçar muito para concluir seus estudos, não é mesmo! Concluiu Marguerite.  
  
Madge meu anjo, eu acho que você não entendeu! Disse Adrienne calmamente - Andrew é um dos professores do Curso de Química e não aluno!  
  
Mas lá dentro você parecia um aluno e....Deixa pra lá! Marguerite calou- se.  
  
Bom, já falamos sobre os meus estudos e sobre os seus estudos! Andrew apontava dele para Adrienne.  
  
Queremos saber agora sobre o que está estudando, Miss Krux! Perguntou curioso.  
  
Me chama de Marguerite, por favor! Pediu gentilmente  
  
A chamarei de Marguerite, apesar de achar um nome muito forte para uma moça tão delicada! Andrew a cortejou.  
  
Bom.....atualmente estamos estudando as lendas da Távola Redonda! Marguerite desviou seus olhos do olhar intenso dos dele.  
  
Há muitas dúvidas se o Rei Arthur e Camelot existiram realmente ou não. Há muitos relatos e manuscritos antigos, aqui mesmo em Oxford! Um verdadeiro mistério. Não sabemos onde começa a história e termina a lenda! Mas vocês já devem conhecer essa lenda, não é mesmo! E deu de ombros.  
  
Não! Conte-nos, por favor! Disse Andrew segurando-lhe a mão. - Eu e Adrienne temos inclinação para as ciências é verdade. Mas você nos enriqueceria com um pouco de história.  
  
Concordo com ele! Confirmou Adrienne.  
  
Certo! Tentarei resumir ao máximo, pois não gosto de longas explanações. Bom...diz a lenda que o rei Arthur era filho de Uther Pendragon, rei da Bretanha com Igraine de Avalon. Quando Pendagron morreu, a anarquia tomou conta da nação. Certa manhã, surgiu uma bigorna com uma espada e a inscrição "Quem arrancar esta espada é por direito o rei da Bretanha". Muitos tentaram, mas apenas Arthur conseguiu. Ele foi coroado e unificou o que é hoje a Inglaterra ao expulsar invasores saxões e 11 príncipes rebeldes. De seu sogro, pai da Rainha Guinevere, ele ganhou a Távola Redonda, onde duas vezes por ano, os maiores guerreiros do reino se reuniam em volta dela, no castelo de Camelot, para contar suas aventuras. Os guerreiros eram:  
  
Sir Lancelot, filho do Rei Ban da Gália (França) e de Viviane, a Senhora do Lago, de Avalon. Ele era o mais cortês, valente e habilidoso dos cavaleiros, que viveu dividido entre a lealdade ao seu rei e a paixão por Guinevere.  
  
Sir Gawain, filho de Morgause de Avalon, era um dos mais poderosos guerreiros e grande amigo de Lancelot. Teve a triste sina de perseguir Lancelot, após a morte dos irmãos. Travou combate com o amigo e foi fatalmente ferido por ele. Mas sua amizade era tão forte, que perdoou Lancelot antes de morrer.  
  
Sir Agrawain, irmão de Gawain, ciumento e invejoso, foi ele quem revelou ao rei Arthur o caso entre Guinevere e Lancelot.  
  
Sir Ector, pobre cavaleiro, foi ele quem criou Artur em segredo a pedido do druída de Avalon, Mago Merlin.  
  
Sir Kay, filho de Ector, e irmão de criação de Arthur. Era mal-humorado e encrenqueiro, mas manteve-se fiel ao rei até o último momento.  
  
Sir Tristão, apaixonou-se pela deslumbrante Isolda, esposa do seu tio, o rei Marcos da Cornualha. Foi perseguido implacavelmente pelo tio, vindo a refugiar-se na corte do Rei Arthur. Era muito forte e somente Lancelot conseguia vencê-lo em combate.  
  
Sir Mordred, traiçoeiro e ambicioso, era sobrinho de Arthur. Quando Arthur partiu em perseguição a Lancelot, Mordred aproveitou a ausência do rei para tomar-lhe o trono.  
  
Sir Gaheris e Sir Gareth, jovens irmãos de Gawain e também fiéis súditos do rei. Foram encarregados de levar Guinevere à fogueira. Porém ela foi resgatada por Lancelot que cego de raiva, matou os dois.  
  
Sir Galahad, filho bastardo de Lancelot, era puro e gentil. Partiu em busca do Santo Graal, o cálice sagrado da Última Ceia, acompanhado de Sir Bors e Sir Parcival. Os três encontraram o cálice no interior de um navio abandonado. Cumprida a missão, Galahad pediu a Deus que levasse sua alma – e o desejo foi atendido.  
  
Sir Bors regressou a Camelot para contar a história e as aventuras dos três guerreiros.  
  
Sir Parcival, cônscio de sua obrigação, passou o resto dos seus dias a zelar pelo Santo Graal. Nunca mais o encontraram.  
  
Arthur enfrentou Mordred na sangrenta batalha de Camlan. O rei conseguiu matar o sobrinho, mas levou um golpe fatal na cabeça. Dizem que Morgana, meia-irmã de Arthur, roubou-lhe a bainha de Excalibur, permitindo que fosse ferido. Dizem que um grupo de donzelas levou Arthur para a ilha de Avalon e que suas feridas foram curadas. Outros dizem que ele está enterrado na ilha. Porém nunca mais conseguiram encontrar o acesso a ilha de Avalon. Quanto a espada Excalibur , a lâmina indestrutível forjada pelos elfos...Esta foi atirada de volta para a Senhora do Lago. E isso é tudo que eu sei! Respirou profundamente Marguerite.  
  
Da forma como nos contou, parece que esta história a deixou fascinada, Madge! Comentou Adrienne.  
  
Realmente! Eu já conhecia alguma coisa, mas você foi muito descritiva! E então me diga...O que mais a atraiu nessa lenda, Marguerite? Andrew perguntou curioso.  
  
Os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, é claro! Riu Marguerite.  
  
Aposto que gostou mais de Sir Lancelot do Lago? Gracejou Andrew.  
  
Conhecendo a Madge como eu conheço, aposto que ele prefere Sir Galahad que encontrou o cálice sagrado, não é mesmo? Perguntou Adrienne dando uma piscadela para amiga.  
  
Ora Adrienne....Sir Galahad apenas encontrou o Santo Graal, mais foi Sir Parcival quem ficou zelando por ele! Marguerite ria divertida.  
  
Uau, Marguerite! Você é mesmo surpreendente! Andrew gargalhou admirado com a esperteza dela e, em seguida, pegando nas mãos das duas, se dirigiu para o lago que ficava próximo.  
  
Aonde vamos? Perguntou as duas jovens ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Calma, senhoritas! Sou um cavalheiro! Que tal sentarmos num dos bancos próximos ao lago para conversamos um pouco? E daqui meia hora, deixarei as duas em segurança em frente aos seus aposentos, eu prometo! Ele disse pausadamente, acalmando-as.  
  
Rumaram para a beira do lago, conversando animadamente sobre a lenda do rei Arthur, quando foram interrompidos por dois homens que corriam na direção deles.  
  
Andrew! Que bom encontrá-lo! Disse arfante um dos homens.  
  
O que houve Peter? Andrew perguntou preocupado.  
  
Os aposentos dos criados, ao sul, estão em chamas! Há pessoas presas dentro do prédio!  
  
Adrienne e para o prédio central, agora! Eu irei ajudar aquelas pessoas! Vão, rápido! E após essas palavras os homens já encontrava-se longe dali.  
  
Eu irei também, talvez eu possa ser útil em alguma coisa...Você vem, Madge? Perguntou Adrienne.  
  
Somos só duas mulheres, em que poderíamos ajudar? Hesitou Marguerite, paralisada com o acontecimento.  
  
Em poucos segundos, Marguerite percebeu que estava sozinha naquele lugar. Adrienne partiu antes mesmo de responder a pergunta dela.  
  
Droga! Agora essa! Acabei ficando sozinha aqui! Resmungou Marguerite.  
  
De onde veio essa neblina? A noite estava tão clara, agorinha mesmo! Marguerite começou a ficar assustada.  
  
A sua coragem é realmente impressionante! Uma voz ecoava em meio a densa neblina.  
  
Quem está aí! Vamos, diga logo! Não gosto de gracinhas, ouviu! Marguerite abaixou e pegou um galho no chão, e apontando em todas as direções, procurava o dono daquela voz....


	5. Capítulo 06 The Fire

OXFORD UNIVERSITY  
  
Capítulo 6 – The Fire  
  
Author: BETTIN  
  
...................§........................  
  
Não se preocupe....Não irei machucá-la! De repente, um homem alto e magro, de nariz aquilino, com longa barba branca, saiu do meio da densa neblina. Vestia uma túnica vermelho sangue, e um cinturão de couro de onde pendia somente um fino bastão com um cristal na ponta, do seu lado esquerdo.  
  
Quem é você? Ela perguntou, mantendo-os afastados a dois metros de distância, com a ajuda do galho.  
  
Um amigo! Ele falava com voz grave que ecoava pela noite.  
  
Obrigada, mas eu acho que já tenho amigos o suficiente! Ela o desafiava na tentativa de proteger-se.  
  
Você pertence a uma excelente linhagem...Porque tamanha covardia? Marguerite podia ver um brilho intenso no olhar daquele ancião.  
  
De repente, ele estendeu o braço esquerdo para frente e com a mão voltada para baixo, fechou o punho. Em seguida virou o punho fechado para cima e o abriu. Sobre a palma da mão estava o maior e mais lindo rubi que Marguerite já vira.  
  
Pegue-o, é seu! Ele lhe estendeu a jóia.  
  
Tudo bem, bom velho! Agradeço a sua oferta! Então seja bonzinho e coloque a jóia sobre esta pedra e se afaste....Isso....Assim mesmo! Em seguida, Marguerite pegou a jóia de cima da pedra ao ver que o velho recuava.  
  
Mas você não me disse o seu nome ou quem você é? Ela perguntou depois de um longo tempo admirando a jóia.  
  
Isso é o de menor importância neste momento....Você deixará a covardia dominá-la? Ouço gritos! Ele colocou sua mão próxima ao ouvido enquanto franzia a testa.  
  
Marguerite olhou novamente para a jóia e a colocou dentro do corpete sob a blusa e ao levantar o rosto, o velho havia desaparecido. A neblina dissipou- se em seguida. .  
  
É melhor eu ir até eles! Esse lugar ficou perigoso de repente! Marguerite então correu na direção dos prédios ao sul.  
  
Chegando lá, ela viu que o incêndio tomava conta do andar inferior e muitos homens estavam em fila indiana passando uns para os outros, baldes cheios d'água, numa tentativa alucinada de apagar aquele incêndio. Ela procurou, mas não conseguiu avistar onde estavam os seus amigos, até que ouviu uma voz a chamando.  
  
Marguerite, aqui! Ela se virou e percebeu que era Adrienne a chamá-la. Correu até onde estava a amiga.  
  
Chegando no local, vislumbrou várias pessoas no chão, algumas sentadas tossindo muito por causa da fumaça que haviam engolido e outras deitadas no gramado com queimaduras e outros ferimentos.  
  
Céus! O que aconteceu aqui! Perguntava atônita.  
  
O incêndio foi rápido! Parece que um lampião caiu de uma mesa e o querosene em chamas espalhou-se rapidamente pelo cômodo! Explicava Adrienne sem saber o que fazer para minimizar a dor daquelas pessoas.  
  
E onde está o Andrew! Perguntou olhando para o prédio em chamas.  
  
Ele e os outros homens estão retirando as pessoas que estavam presas lá dentro. A viga principal de sustentação desabou sobre a entrada e eles tiveram que retirar a maioria pelas janelas! Peter está muito ferido, parece que queimou o braço direito! Adrienne respondia as perguntas de Marguerite, enquanto tentava resfriar o calor das queimaduras naqueles corpos, com uma solução que Andrew lhe dera.  
  
Andrew ainda está lá dentro? De repente Marguerite sentiu um nó no peito, só de pensar nele em meio aquelas chamas, sentiu pela primeira vez a sensação amarga do desespero.  
  
Alguém tem que tirá-lo de lá! Era um grito.  
  
Calma, Madge! O melhor é aguardar! Tire suas anáguas! Precisaremos de tecidos para embeber esta solução e colocar sobre os ferimentos! É só o que podemos fazer nesta hora!  
  
Marguerite ajudava Adrienne e as outras pessoas a cuidar daqueles feridos. A princípio, Marguerite ficou enojada com tudo aquilo, teve ímpetos de correr dali e se refugiar no seu quarto. Mas ainda ouvia aquela voz em meio a neblina acusando-a de covarde! Venceu então as suas limitações e ajudou o melhor que pôde.  
  
Estava dando água fresca para aquela gente, quando percebeu que haviam se passado muitos minutos desde que soube que Andrew estava lá dentro tentando resgatar duas crianças, que ficaram presas nas madeiras do segundo andar.  
  
Meu Deus! Faz muito tempo que ele está lá, Adrienne! Marguerite estava aflita.  
  
Rezemos, Madge...Enquanto cuidamos dessas pessoas! Adrienne também estava apreensiva pelo amigo, mas não podia perder a calma. Já estava difícil controlar a histeria de Marguerite.  
  
Foi quando avistaram Andrew numa das janelas do andar superior chamando os outros homens. Com uma corda amarrada em volta do peito de um garoto, ele descia aquela criança cuidadosamente. O menino foi logo amparado pelas pessoas lá embaixo. Vendo que a criança estava a salvo, Andrew desapareceu da janela. Tornou a reaparecer, momentos depois, com outra criança nos braços. Puxou a ponta da corda, agora livre, e procedeu da mesma forma, amarrando o laço sob os braços do menino, descendo-o até o grupo que o aguardava.  
  
Marguerite olhava perplexa para aquela cena e perguntava-se se tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Foi quando ouviu a explosão vindo do andar onde Andrew estava. E soltou um grito, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. Uma dor lancinante rasgava-lhe o peito. Teve vontade de correr até lá, mas o medo a paralisou.  
  
Um homem veio até elas e as abraçou. Virando-se, viu que Adrienne chorava desesperada e implorava que o salvassem enquanto que o homem tentava a todo custo segurá-la ali.  
  
Vejam! Na janela! As pessoas apontavam para a outra janela do andar. Viram então um homem todo envolto em um cobertor que pingava água, descer pela corda que atirara pela janela a poucos segundos. Sobre o seu rosto estava um pano sujo que cobria-lhe o nariz.  
  
As duas moças correram naquela direção. Ele estava vivo!  
  
Porém, ao alcançar o chão, Andrew desabou desacordado. Tinha muitos ferimentos e queimaduras pelo corpo. Seus amigos o carregaram rapidamente para a enfermaria da universidade, acompanhados de perto pelas duas amigas.  
  
Amanheceu na enfermaria da Universidade de Oxford. O saldo daquela tragédia era de três mortos: uma mulher e duas crianças. Esposa de um dos empregados da universidade e suas filhas de cinco e nove anos. Haviam muitos feridos em maior e menor grau. A preocupação maior era com as infecções decorrentes das queimaduras. Haviam somente duas pessoas desacordadas: umas das cozinheiras e o professor Sunderland.  
  
Na tarde daquele mesmo dia houve mais uma baixa. Outro empregado, um dos jardineiros, morreu em decorrência das infecções. A enfermeira chamou Marguerite e Adrienne num canto.  
  
Eu agradeço a vocês por estarem aqui me ajudando a cuidar dos feridos! Não sei o que faria sozinha. Os feridos são muitos e ainda tenho de responder as muitas perguntas dos professores e do reitor! Mas eu quero falar com vocês sobre uma outra coisa! Todas as pessoas que foram imediatamente medicadas com a solução que o Professor Sunderland lhe entregou, Miss Montclaire, estão se restabelecendo com incrível rapidez! As outras que não tiveram a mesmo sorte, como o próprio professor, não estão respondendo a medicação tradicional!  
  
Você já comunicou isso a coordenadoria do curso de Medicina daqui! Perguntou Adrienne preocupada.  
  
Sim! Mas eles não quiseram me ouvir! Disseram que o meu dever era cuidar dos enfermos mediante as instruções deles! Eu sei que a solução é a responsável pela regeneração acelerada da pele lesada. Se ao menos vocês pudessem encontrar mais um pouco dela! Mrs. Jones olhava com preocupação para o leito do professor Sunderland.  
  
Você pensa que nós já não procuramos! Disse irritada Marguerite. – Reviramos o laboratório dele, assim como o seu quarto. Não encontramos nem o medicamento nem um rascunho desta fórmula!  
  
Então é melhor rezarem! O estado dele é muitíssimo grave! Eu lamento, pois o professor é um dos melhores homens que eu já conheci! Mrs. Jones disse isso e se afastou.  
  
Marguerite e Adrienne passaram os dias ali alimentando e trocando os curativos dos enfermos. Pouco a pouco alguns iam se restabelecendo e recebendo alta. Até mesmo a cozinheira, que encontrava-se desacordada, foi recobrando os sentidos. Ela foi uma das pessoas que receberam a solução tópica preparada pelo professor.  
  
Mas Mr. Sunderland continuava desacordado e suas feridas infeccionadas. A febre aumentava e não haviam meios de controlá-la.  
  
Adrienne exausta, disse que iria para os seus aposentos dormir um pouco enquanto que Marguerite preferiu ficar, umedecendo com água fresca, a testa de Andrew, para que a febre baixasse.  
  
Ao se debruçar sobre ele, o rubi pulou do seu corpete, e caiu no peito largo de Andrew. Daquela jóia começou a irradiar uma cor vermelha intensa, que espalhava-se sobre o seu tórax.  
  
Como todos os leitos daquela enfermaria eram como uma cama dossel, Marguerite ao presenciar aquele súbito mistério, fechou as cortinas imediatamente, para que a enfermeira Jones não visse o que estava acontecendo. Por onde a luz passava podia-se ver as feridas secando uma a uma, deixando no lugar apenas cascões ressequidos. Marguerite meio apreensiva, colocou a mão na testa de Andrew e sentiu que estava refrescada. Com cuidado, retirou a pedra de sobre o tórax e a colocou sobre as pernas dele. A grande extensão de bolhas aquosas, foram aos poucos murchando e no lugar ficou uma pele espessa, porém seca. A luz da pedra apagou. Marguerite a retirou e tornou a recolocá-la em seu corpete. Para que Mrs. Jones não percebesse aquele milagre, alardeando o fato pela universidade, Marguerite o cobriu com um lençol, amarrando-o no dossel para que o mesmo ficasse a poucos centímetros acima do corpo de Andrew. Em seguida, abriu as cortinas da cama.  
  
Não é prudente uma moça como a senhorita, se fechar com um homem enfermo, dentro do leito! Mesmo que esse homem esteja entre a vida e a morte, Miss Krux! Repreendeu-a Mrs. Jones, assim que as cortinas foram abertas.  
  
Desculpe-me, Mrs. Jones! Mas arrumei um jeito de cobrí-lo sem tocar nas feridas, para que as mesmas cicatrizem...Veja! Mostrou como conseguira amarrar o lençol sobre o corpo de Andrew.  
  
Coloque a mão sobre a testa dele, Mrs. Jones! A febre abaixou! A senhora está conseguindo curá-lo! Marguerite esperta, enganou a enfermeira.  
  
Nada como a dedicação, minha menina! Nada como a dedicação! Mrs. Jones, se afastou orgulhosa de si mesma.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, foi Adrienne quem viu Andrew abrir os olhos pela primeira vez. Marguerite exausta, foi para seu quarto dormir, assim que a febre dele cessou.  
  
Como vai, Adrienne! Disse Andrew ainda sonolento.  
  
Graças a Deus! Você melhorou, meu bom amigo! Senti tanto medo! Adrienne sorria.  
  
A quanto tempo estou aqui? Como estão aquelas pessoas? Perguntou querendo levantar-se.  
  
Calminha aí, professor! Você não está em condições de levantar! Acalme-se e eu contarei tudo o que aconteceu!  
  
Depois que Adrienne contou-lhe todo o ocorrido. O incêndio. Os salvos e mortos. Da solução tópica ao milagre da sua cura, Andrew inquieto, perguntou por Marguerite  
  
E Marguerite, onde está? Ela está bem?  
  
Sim, a sua amada está muitíssimo bem! Melhor do que nós dois juntos! Gracejou Adrienne.  
  
Você já percebeu, hein! Será que nada escapa do seu olhar de águia, Adrienne! Ele brincou.  
  
Nada, meu caro! Bom....Já são seis horas....mas mesmo sendo uma ótima notícia, eu não seria insana ao ponto de acordar Marguerite a esta hora da manhã, não é mesmo!  
  
Ela é tão mal humorada assim pela manhã? Ele quis saber.  
  
Eu acho melhor você perguntar para ela!  
  
Adrienne....Você não está infeliz por este meu interesse por Marguerite, está? Ele perguntou preocupado.  
  
Você é um ótimo professor, Andrew! Em todos os aspectos! Sabemos que fomos uma ótima companhia um para outro, mas é só isso! Esse é o nosso segredinho e espero que você cumpra a sua parte! Avisou Adrienne.  
  
Pode deixar! Prometeu Andrew.  
  
Então está na hora de acordar a Bela Adormecida! Adrienne sorriu, saindo em seguida da enfermaria...


	6. Capítulo 07 First Love

OXFORD UNIVERSITY  
  
Capítulo 7 – First Love  
  
Author: BETTIN  
  
..........................§.......................  
  
Marguerite entrou correndo enfermaria adentro. Se debruçou sobre Andrew dando gritinhos de alegria.  
  
- Você acordou! Você acordou! Não acredito!  
  
- Ei, ei....mocinha! Desse jeito, todos voltarão sua atenção para nós! Ele sorria enquanto afundava seus dedos naqueles cabelos cacheados.  
  
- Oh...desculpe! Ela olhava para os lados para saber se alguém os observava. – Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?  
  
- Me leve para casa! Agora! Ele a olhava intensamente.  
  
Algum tempo depois, um carro estacionou em frente ao número 280 da Abingdon Road, em frente a um sobrado branco antigo, com duas torres recobertas de telhas em ardósia cinza, onde uma biruta de metal com um galo na extremidade, indicava o norte. O centro da cidade de Oxford era muito pitoresco, como pôde observar a sempre atenta Marguerite.  
  
Um gemido a fez lembrar do porque estavam ali. Ela ajudou Peter Radcliffe a amparar Andrew que descia com certa dificuldade do carro.  
  
Subiram os cinco degraus que davam acesso ao hall. Andrew caminhava com passadas curtas. Peter que também era professor em Oxford, depositou cuidadosamente o amigo na enorme cama de mogno, no quarto principal.  
  
- Obrigado por tudo, meu bom amigo! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você e...Ai! Ao tentar recostar-se na cabeceira da cama, Andrew sentiu mais dores.  
  
- Ei, espertinho! É melhor você não abusar! Você ainda não está em condições de se mover bruscamente! Bronqueou divertido o amigo.  
  
- Bom...Estou voltando para a universidade, pois tenho duas turmas para lecionar esta tarde! Miss Krux ficará cuidando de você neste período e as sete eu volto para buscá-la. Tudo bem para você, Miss Krux? Perguntou Peter olhando para Marguerite.  
  
- Por mim tudo bem, Mr. Radcliffe! Mas quem ficará com ele no período da noite! E se ele precisar de alguém de madrugada! Preocupou-se Marguerite.  
  
- Eu e Peter alugamos juntos esta casa, Marguerite! Não gostamos muito das instalações do professores lá no campus. Se eu precisar de algo é só gritar e ele me socorrerá! Andrew arregalou os olhos divertidos para Peter.  
  
- Ei...não vai abusar da nossa nobreza, não! Quer moleza, vai tomar sopa de minhoca, ouviu! Até a sete então Miss Krux, e cuidado com ele! A última vez que esteve doente, fez a enfermeira fazer faxina na casa toda! Saiu correndo do quarto mas não conseguiu se livrar de um travesseiro que acertou-lhe o meio das costas.  
  
- Já vai tarde! Gargalhava Andrew.  
  
- Agora entendi por que não moram no campus! Devem tornar-se dois grandes arruaceiros depois que saem de lá, no final da tarde! Marguerite comentava enquanto recolhia o travesseiro caído no chão.  
  
- Você respeitaria seu professor se o visse fazendo zombaria e tomando cerveja num pub? Perguntou Andrew com um sorriso de canto de boca.  
  
- Talvez não! Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Trouxe sopa de legumes e pão, lá do refeitório do campus e...não adianta fazer essa cara, Andrew! Eu não sei cozinhar e você não gostaria da minha comida, certo! Ela fingiu estar zangada.  
  
- Mas você irá me dar comida na boca, não irá! Diga que sim, por favor! Faz só vinte anos que me deram alimento na boca e desde então...me acostumei! Você consegue entender o meu sofrimento, não consegue? Ele falava com certa seriedade enquanto que seus olhos sorriam.  
  
- Andrew! Você é o homem mais chantagista, manhoso e manipulador que eu já conheci! Ela gargalhava.  
  
- Tô dodói! Oxford inteira sabe que preciso de cuidados! Ele sorria fazendo bico.  
  
- Já volto.....Marguerite saiu do quarto, e após esquentar o jantar, voltou com uma bandeja.  
  
Enquanto ela o alimentava, Andrew não tirava os olhos do rosto dela.  
  
- Eu não sei se dói mais essas feridas ou olhar você sem poder tocá-la! Declarou finalmente.  
  
- Andrew...você está machucado! Marguerite depositou a bandeja no criado mudo.  
  
- Não de todo! Mas poderei arder em febre se não sentir sua boca na minha, ao menos uma vez...- Ele sussurrava.  
  
- Somente uma vez, quero tocá-la....e você...quer tocar-me, Melanie! Ele suspirava sem desviar o olhar.  
  
- Quem é Melanie! Perguntava Marguerite desconfiada.  
  
- Você é Melanie! Minha Melanie! Seus cabelos tem o perfume adocicado das abelhas...do mel! Eu disse que você era frágil e doce! E não está amadurecida o suficiente para ter um nome forte como Marguerite! Você ainda é uma flor em botão...ainda é Melanie! As palavras dele penetravam os ouvidos dela, como uma música suave e melodiosa. Marguerite sentia-se embriagada.  
  
Que olhos lindos que ele tem! Ele é todo bonito! Pensava Marguerite. E quando sorri... é como se mil lâmpadas acendessem aos mesmo tempo!  
  
Com ambas as mãos, ele trouxe vagarosamente o rosto de Marguerite perto de si, e roçou com suavidade seus lábios contra os dela. Sorveu primeiro o lábio inferior, sorveu mais uma vez, para em seguida penetrar com a sua língua a boca macia e convidativa. Andrew não lembrava de ter beijado boca tão doce ou ter enroscado sua língua exigente em outra tão aveludada.  
  
Em seguida ele deslizou sua boca para o pescoço longo de Marguerite, fazendo-a sentir um frenesi percorrer-lhe as costas, arrepiando os bicos dos seios dela. Andrew experiente, abriu a blusa dela, e desceu o corpete, expondo ambos os seios. Durante alguns instantes ele contemplou extasiado, aqueles montes claros que terminavam em pontas rosadas e contraídas. Então a puxou junto a si e mergulhou sua cabeça naquele vale quente e perfumado. Aspirou aquele cheiro de mulher no cio, embriagando-se.  
  
No que parecia uma eternidade para Madge, ele então sugou avidamente um seio e em seguida outro. Alternou aquele deleite, lambendo deliciosamente as auréolas entumescidas. Ele olhava furtivamente para Marguerite e via o quanto ela gemia com aqueles enormes olhos azuis semicerrados de prazer.  
  
- Morda-os, Andrew,! Morda-os! Só um pouquinho, por favor... – Ela não mais se continha.  
  
Ele sorriu. Esperava esse pedido dela. Então começou a mordiscar um bico, sugando-o em seguida. Fez o mesmo com o outro. Roçava a barba cerrada naqueles seios, fazendo-a delirar.  
  
- Quero você, Melanie! Quero você, agora! Ele desceu suas mãos pelos quadris de Marguerite.  
  
Foi então que a jovem percebeu que estava sobre ele. E pulou num sobressalto para fora da cama.  
  
- Por Deus! O que estamos fazendo? Você está todo machucado! Eu não devia estar aqui...quer dizer...não desta forma! Ela estava desconsertada.  
  
- Não, não fuja! Volte aqui! Eu estou dolorido é verdade! Mas há partes em mim que ainda estão inteiras! Ele olhou para o lugar onde estava seu membro, formando um volume sob as calças.  
  
- Estou precisando do seu amor, dos seus cuidados! Ele abriu as pernas e a chamou – Venha....você não vai me machucar e nem eu a você...vem!!! Sua voz era densa e fez Marguerite atender ao seu chamado entorpecida.  
  
Marguerite se aproximou de Andrew. Seu corpo latejava reivindicando o cessar daquele transe. Ele desabotou de vez a blusa azulada, retirando-a da longa saia em tafetá anil. Em seguida, ele levantou com certa dificuldade e terminou de tirar-lhe todas a vestes. A conduziu até a grande cama e começou a lamber todo o corpo dela.  
  
Marguerite nunca sentira tamanho prazer. Andrew não era o primeiro a possuí- la, mas com certeza, era o primeiro a fazê-la sentir aqueles ardentes desejos.  
  
- Nunca vi mulher tão linda! Se eu fosse um pintor, teria um quadro seu, assim, para admirá-la todas as noites! Ele falava estas palavras enquanto despia seus últimos trajes.  
  
- Veja! O que você provoca em mim! Ele aproximava seu mastro de grosso calibre junto ao rosto de Madge.  
  
Com as mãos na cintura, acariciava o rosto dela com o membro retesado. Parecia um promontório, um braço de terra que se projeta território afora. Com tamanha destreza ele brincava com o mastro, forçando a boca de Marguerite a abrir-se. E quando finalmente ele conseguiu que a boca dela cedesse aquele capricho de macho, ele retirou-se e curvando-se sobre ela, beijou com loucura aquela boca doce. Queria apenas um pouco de brincadeira, mas não faria nada que ela não quisesse.  
  
Em seguida, deitou seu corpo sobre o de Marguerite e sussurando palavras de paixão, forçou-a a abrir as pernas.  
  
- Andrew...tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer....- Marguerite tentou ganhar tempo.  
  
- Eu já sei.....Tente relaxar, meu bem! Ele cobriu a boca dela com um beijo e num ímpeto, penetrou a rosa molhada de Marguerite Krux.  
  
No momento em que ele a penetrou, Marguerite atingiu o tão esperado orgasmo. Seu corpo sacudiu com os tremores que percorriam suas pernas e tronco, rompendo na nuca e fazendo sair de sua garganta gritos de prazer. Seu corpo foi pulsionado para frente e voltou desabando sobre a cama naquilo que pareceu uma eternidade num segundo. Ainda se retorcia na cama, experimentando o latejar, o pulsar gostoso entre as pernas, enquanto que seu coração descompassado voltava a normalidade.  
  
- Adoro ver você! Parece uma tigresa se aninhando! A voz de Andrew tornava- se mais nítida a medida que Marguerite recobrava o sentido da audição.  
  
- Tudo bem com você, Melanie! Ele perguntava acariciando seu rosto com as costas da mão.  
  
- Oh! Sim! Oh! Desculpe-me Andrew! Eu acho que te arranhei! Ela agora via os vergões nas costas dele.  
  
- Tudo bem! Este era um dos poucos lugares que ainda estava intacto! Ele sorria de satisfação.  
  
- Me abrace, e vamos dormir um pouquinho! Ele a puxou, aninhando-a contra si.  
  
- Não, não posso! Eu preciso me vestir! Daqui a pouco o Peter virá me buscar e é melhor ele não saber disso! Você não contará nada disso a ele? Promete? Ela esperava urgente a resposta dele.  
  
- Não se preocupe! Dou-lhe a minha palavra! Ele disse com seriedade.  
  
- Está certo! Agora eu vou me trocar! Ela começou a recolher suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.  
  
- Deixe-me ajudá-la a vestir-se! Neste momento, Andrew jogou longe a blusa que estava na mão dela e deitando-se na cama, a fez sentar-se sobre ele. Após o delirante cavalgar, ambos explodiram num gozo torrencial e, exaustos, dormiram profundamente.  
  
Foi Marguerite quem acordou num sobressalto ao ouvir o barulho de um carro estacionando em frente a casa. Vestiu rapidamente suas vestes ajudada por Andrew.  
  
Peter Radcliffe era um homem vivido. Ao abrir a porta e não encontrando Marguerite a esperá-lo na sala, sabia em qual cômodo da casa ela se encontrava. Fez grande barulho na sala fingindo estar procurando alguns livros na estante, dando tempo para que ela se recompusesse. Após alguns minutos ela apareceu com o rosto rosado e olhos brilhantes.  
  
- Olá, Mr. Radcliffe! Sobrou um pouco de sopa, acho que dá para duas refeições! Ela sorria despistando.  
  
- Perfeitamente, Miss Krux! E o nosso enfermo, como ele está? Perguntou despreocupado.  
  
- Está bem! Agora ele está dormindo! Ela sorria.  
  
- Se é assim, vou levá-la para seus aposentos na universidade! E oferecendo o seu braço direito saíram da casa.  
  
Ao entrar no carro, Marguerite olhou para a janela do quarto de Andrew. Voltaria no dia seguinte para encontrar-se novamente com o seu amado.


	7. Capítulo 08 Time to Cry

OXFORD UNIVERSITY  
  
Chapter 8 - Time To Cry  
  
Author - BETTIN  
  
....................§......................  
  
Marguerite estava feliz, radiante era a palavra certa. Os dias que se seguiram foram maravilhosos para ela. Passara todo o seu tempo entre as provas na universidade e cuidando de Andrew. Fizeram amor todas as tardes. Marguerite nunca imaginou quão maravilhoso era ser amada pelo homem escolhido. Era puramente divino!  
  
Aconteceu que numa certa manhã, Marguerite acordou com muita dor de cabeça. Enxaquecas eram corriqueiras para ela, mas aquela estava insuportável.  
  
- Tudo bem com você! Perguntou Adrienne, que levantou os olhos do livro para observar a amiga.  
  
- Não! Não estou nada bem! Esta dor de cabeça horrorosa está me revirando o estômago! Disse Marguerite colocando a mão logo abaixo dos seios e fazendo cara de nauseada.  
  
- Madge...a quanto tempo as suas regras não vem? Adrienne arqueou uma das sombrancelhas.  
  
- Não sei! Foram tantas as coisas que aconteceram nestas últimas semanas que não atentei pra esse detalhe! Ela falava distraidamente, enquanto colocava a mão na testa.  
  
- Detalhe? Isso não é um detalhe, Marguerite!!! É a sua vida que está em jogo!!! Adrienne estava profundamente irritada.  
  
- Ei.....eu não gosto quando você me chama de Marguerite!!! Você só fala assim quando está querendo me passar um sermão!!! Marguerite pegou uma toalha e entrou no banheiro.  
  
Trancada no banheiro, pôs-se a chorar. "Adrienne estava certa", admitiu. Suas regras não vinham a semanas. Estaria grávida? Como foi possível não ter tomado os cuidados necessários?  
  
Ao sair do banheiro, seus olhos inchados não passaram desapercebidos por uma atenta observadora. Sentada na cama, Adrienne acompanhou o trajeto de Marguerite cabisbaixa do banheiro até a sua cama. Ela então fechou o livro e colocando-o de lado, chamou a amiga.  
  
- Senta aqui ao meu lado...isso...e deita a sua cabeça no meu colo! Adrienne pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os cabelos sedosos de Marguerite, mais num gesto de carinho do que de embelezamento.  
  
Dois anos mais velha que a amiga, Adrienne sentia-se como a irmã mais velha que deveria acalentar a caçula.  
  
- E se eu estiver grávida, Adrien? O que eu devo fazer? A pergunta brotou em meio a soluços de choro.  
  
Adrienne estava com o olhar perdido, olhando a janela. Como explicar tanta coisa para ela, a esta altura dos acontecimentos. Achava Marguerite tão esperta e determinada...e agora estava ela ali, encolhida sobre a cama e com a cabeça aninhada em seu colo como uma garotinha indefesa!  
  
Adrienne tinha muitas coisas a dizer a Marguerite, mas tinha medo de sua reação. Preferiu apenas perguntar:  
  
- Se for verdade...sobre a gravidez...você vai querer mesmo esta criança? Você sabe que não poderá permanecer na universidade se decidir ficar com ela! Eles são muito rigorosos quanto a mãe solteira e...  
  
Num salto, Marguerite levantou-se, deixando Adrienne com os braços levantados em completo espanto, e então disse:  
  
- Como assim, mãe solteira??? Eu não fiz essa criança sozinha, não! Ela tem mãe e pai! E Andrew se casará comigo, é óbvio! É isso.....eu vou conversar com ele, agora! E enxugando as lágrimas, aprumou-se e resoluta, saiu do quarto sem olhar para Adrienne que desolada, olhava a porta por onde a amiga saira a pouco e então murmurou....  
  
- Marguerite...  
  
Marguerite andava a passadas rápidas pelo corredor principal, tão escuro, quanto sinistro. Ao longo da caminhada, podia-se ver a história secular de uma das mais importantes universidades do país em meio a brasões, quadros e armaduras.  
  
Ela então virou no quarto corredor, o mesmo que dava acesso a coordenadoria de química. O laboratório de Andrew era o de número sete. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Percorreu com a ponta do indicador os muitos tubos de ensaio que continham experiências químicas.  
  
Umas das paredes possuía uma estante em cerejeira, cheia de livros e vidros cheios de líquidos e formas disformes. No outro lado havia uma pequena estufa, onde provavelmente estavam plantadas algumas ervas e na outra parede, duas gaiolas compridas com pequenos roedores brancos.  
  
Contemplava aquele ambiente de trabalho, quando o seu o olhar foi atraído para a estante. Arqueando uma sombrancelha foi aproximando-se dos muitos vidros que estavam nas prateleiras, impulsionada por sua natural curiosidade, quando ouviu um barulho de porta. Ao virar-se, viu Andrew adentrar a sala com seus óculos pesados, carregando alguns livros e vestido impecavelmente com um terno de tweed cinza e sobre o mesmo, um guarda-pó branco de mangas longas. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, ele ficou surpreso ao encontrá-la ali em pé.  
  
- Melanie! Que dizer, Miss Krux! Quem bom vê-la tão cedo! Ele sorriu colocando sobre a mesa os livros e os óculos e, verificando se não havia ninguém no visor de vidro da pesada porta de carvalho, deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela.  
  
- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você...quer dizer...para nós! Ela dizia isso com as pontas dos dedos entrelaçadas às costas.  
  
- Surpresa? Que surpresa? Ele arqueou uma das sombrancelhas e seu sorriso sumiu do rosto.  
  
- Estou esperando um bebê, Andrew! Nosso bebê! Ela foi direto ao assunto e pulando sobre ele, beijou-o.  
  
- Calma, garota! Você sabe que não podemos fazer isso aqui! Ele desvencilhou os braços de Marguerite do seu pescoço e tornou a olhar para porta.  
  
- Comporte-se, Marguerite! Ele a repreendeu.  
  
- Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz com a notícia! Ela o olhava decepcionada.  
  
- Bem....é uma surpresa e tanto pra mim! Ele não conseguia disfarçar o aborrecimento. Porém, quando viu os olhos dela marejados, corrigiu:  
  
- Este não é o melhor lugar para termos esse tipo de conversa. Faça o seguinte... aqui está a chave da minha casa. Vá para lá e me aguarde, enquanto eu peço para o Peter acompanhar a minha turma. Estarei lá em meia hora! Tudo bem? Ele disse, entregando-lhe uma chave.  
  
- Tudo bem! Ela apertou a chave na mão e saiu sorridente, dando-lhe um olhar sugestivo ao sair do laboratório.  
  
Conforme o combinado, meia hora depois, Andrew adentrava a sala de sua casa. E ofegante chamava por Marguerite:  
  
- Marguerite! Marguerite! Onde você está?  
  
- Aqui no quarto!!!  
  
Quando ele entrou no quarto, Marguerite nua sob os lençóis, o chamava com o dedo indicador, para deitar-se com ela.  
  
- Por favor, vista-se e venha para a sala! Ele jogou as roupas dela sobre a cama, saindo do quarto em seguida.  
  
Ao entrar na sala, viu que Andrew estava sentado numa poltrona em estilo barroco George I, com as pernas cruzadas, fumando um charuto fino. Quando a viu, indicou a cadeira à sua frente com um gesto, para que sentasse.  
  
- Vou direto ao assunto, Marguerite! Eu sou casado! Meu nome é Andrew O'Brian, do clã O' Brian, da cidade de Sunderland na costeira nordeste da Inglaterra. Eu sei que deveria ter lhe dito isso a mais tempo, mas as coisas não são tão simples como parecem! Ele lhe disse isso, olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
- Casado! Como casado! Todos o conhecem como Andrew de Sunderland e você é solteiro e mora com outro professor, Peter Radcliffe, também solteiro! Ela estava atônita com aquela revelação.  
  
- Realmente Peter é solteiro, ele é meu serviçal! Minha família é irlandesa. E o meu clã detém oitenta por cento do poder da Casa dos Lords! Sou casado com a minha prima, Anabelle, Lady de Cornhill, a quem eu visito nas férias. Casei-me aos dezoito anos e tenho 4 filhos. O meu maior sonho era estudar química na Universidade de Oxford. O reitor da universidade, amigo de meu pai, decidiu omitir meu sobrenome, para me poupar. Você deve conhecer a tradição por aqui tão bem quanto eu!  
  
Marguerite começou a sentir náuseas e tonturas. Se tivesse a criança, esta seria uma bastarda! Tentou caminhar até a porta de saída, mas de repente tudo escureceu.  
  
Ao acordar, ela viu que Adrienne estava sentada ao seu lado, na cabeceira da cama. Estavam no quarto de Andrew. Adrienne estava colocando um pano úmido sobre a testa de Marguerite.  
  
- Adrienne, ele é casado! Você deveria ter visto o rosto dele quando falei da gravidez! Ela falava baixinho, amargurada.  
  
- Nós sempre conversamos sobre isso, Madge! Sobre como os homens são! Eu acreditei que você sabia lidar com ele, como sempre soube lidar com os outros! O que eu não esperava era que você fosse tão parecida comigo! Acreditei que você fosse melhor que eu! Havia uma sombra de amargura no rosto de Adrienne.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso! Marguerite perguntava, mas institivamente sabia que não queria a resposta.  
  
- Tempos atrás, eu também me apaixonei por ele, Madge! E também tirei um filho dele! Adrienne não conseguia olhar para a amiga.  
  
- Porque você nunca me disse isso! Porque nunca me contou sobre vocês! Eu odeio você Adrienne e tudo o que você representa! Saia daqui! E se você foi idiota o suficiente para fazer um aborto, saiba que eu não sou como você! Saia!  
  
- Se um dia você precisar de mim....eu estarei por perto! Adrienne falou baixinho e saiu do quarto.  
  
- Saia!!! Marguerite soltou um grito. Um grito cheio de raiva e frustação.  
  
A noite, ao retornar da universidade, Andrew foi ao encontro de Marguerite, que devido ao mal estar e a angústia das últimas notícias, dormira por horas.  
  
- Marguerite, acorde! Ele a tocou suavemente no ombro.  
  
Ela abriu os grandes olhos azuis, e ainda sonolenta, sentou-se na cama.  
  
- Você poderia me explicar direito esse envolvimento com Adrienne? Marguerite sempre fora direta nas suas perguntas.  
  
- Nós éramos amantes, é verdade! Mas o nosso caso terminou antes de você aparecer! Depois de um tempo, voltamos a ser amigos. Afinal, nunca estabelecemos um compromisso ou seja, eu não posso ter compromisso com ninguém! Ele falava olhando para o chão.  
  
- Mas se você casou tão novo... em nosso país o divórcio é legal e.....  
  
- Eu represento um clã, Marguerite! Entenda! Somos os senhores das terras de Sunderland. Fornecemos carvão e minério para todo o país e ainda exportamos para a toda a Europa e América! As riquezas das carvoarias de Sunderland permanecem concentradas em nosso clã a séculos! Todos os casamentos são arranjados entre nossas famílias. Como eu poderia fugir ao meu destino? A única coisa que realmente pedi ao clã, que não me negassem, foi a permissão de estudar na Universidade de Oxford. Concordaram, desde que eu me casasse com Anabelle, prometida a mim ao nascer. Com o passar dos anos e com o apoio dela, consegui convencê-los a me deixarem lecionar aqui também. Devo muito a ela. O que poderia ser uma prisão para mim, tornou-se o meu passaporte. E os meus filhos? Eu amo aqueles garotos! São quatro meninos, o orgulho dos irlandeses! Divorciar, nem pensar!  
  
- Quer dizer que você pertence a uma família de mafiosos irlandeses que extraem o carvão e o minério das terras inglesas! E quem é o "cappo" nesta família feliz? Marguerite perguntou irônica.  
  
- Meu pai! Aquela frase foi pronunciada de forma pouco expressiva.  
  
Um Andrew impotente olhava a parede e ao levantar-se da cama, declarou:  
  
- Esta semana você ficará aqui, e eu cuidarei de você! Mas depois você deverá voltar para a universidade! Em seguida ele saiu do quarto.  
  
Marguerite olhava para o teto. Sentia-se anestesiada com todas aquelas revelações. Andrew era casado. Adrienne fora amante dele. Quando pensou que o ciclo de uma vida de privações chegara ao fim, começava outro. Quando isso terminaria? Será que ela nunca teria direito a felicidade? Como seria a sua vida agora com uma criança nos braços? Um bastardo! Para proteger-se, ela falava sobre o bom relacionamento com os pais. Nunca mais ouvira falar dos Krux. A remessa mensal de dinheiro era depositada numa conta corrente no Loyd's Bank e não seria para sempre. E Andrew...ele sempre dissera que ela era linda, sensual, inteligente. Mas nunca disse que a amava ou fizera planos a dois. Como pôde ser tão estúpida!!! Virou para o lado e chorou. Chorou muito e adormeceu.  
  
Os dias que se seguiram não foram melhores para Marguerite. Ela ficou na cama o tempo todo. Em todas as tentativas de levantar daquela cama resultava em tonturas e vômitos. Passara a maior parte do tempo dormindo.  
  
Nesse interím, teve um sonho muito estranho. Sonhou que estava numa sala fria, deitada sobre uma mesa. A sala tinha um cheiro enjoativo, que lembrava a éter. Ouvia algumas pessoas conversando entre si, vozes retirá-lo, mas a hemorragia está muito forte...  
  
...O que faremos? Podemos perdê-la também...  
  
...Não sei, não sei! Ela está muito fraca...  
  
...Se dermos mais um pouco de clorofórmio, ela poderá não resistir...  
  
Marguerite ouvia as frases soltas e as vezes conseguia vislumbrar o local. Numa desta vezes, ela viu um vidro cheio de líquido numa prateleira e então percebeu o que havia dentro dele com nitidez. No vidro flutuava uma forma esbranquiçada e parecia ser um feto. Um feto! Meu bebê! Morto! E então tudo virou escuridão.  
  
Ao acordar, Marguerite viu que estava na sua cama no quarto da universidade. Adrienne a vê-la abrir os olhos, não se conteve de alegria.  
  
- Madge! Madge! Fala comigo! No rosto de Adrienne havia muita precupação e temor.  
  
- O que...aconteceu? Marguerite estava fraca, mal conseguia sussurrar as palavras.  
  
- Oh! Madge! Eu deveria ter ficado com você! Me perdoa! Adrienne chorava, enquanto segurava a mão da amiga. – Mas agora que você acordou, eu vou buscar ajuda! Eu não demoro!  
  
- Espere...vá até minha cômoda...terceira gaveta....me traga a caixa de madeira! Marguerite sentia sua vida se esvaindo.  
  
- Aqui está! Adrienne entregou a pequena caixa e em seguida saiu correndo do quarto a procura de ajuda.  
  
Marguerite retirou o embrulho de veludo vermelho que envolvia o rubi e o colocou sobre o ventre e disse:  
  
- Me cure agora! E uma luz vermelha se intensificou sobre o ventre dela, cessando o sangramento. A pedra devolveu a cor ao rosto pálido de Marguerite. A rubi fez seu último trabalho e então desapareceu.  
  
Marguerite sentia aos poucos as suas forças voltarem. Mas ainda sentia-se fraca ao tentar recostar-se no travesseiro. Adrienne entrou pela porta minutos depois acompanhada de uma mulher.  
  
- Madge! Eu não acredito! Você melhorou? Adrienne estava perplexa ante a melhora súbita de Marguerite.  
  
- Tudo bem! Está tudo bem! A senhora pode ir agora. Foi apenas um sangramento mais forte que o dos outros meses! Marguerite deu uma piscada para Adrienne que entendeu o que ela queria dizer.  
  
Após a saída da mulher, Marguerite agarrou com força o braço de Adrienne e perguntou:  
  
- O que aconteceu comigo e com o meu filho, Adrienne Montclaire? Os olhos de Marguerite cintilavam de puro ódio.  
  
- Calma, Madge! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Juro! Vou relatar o que aconteceu! Após a nossa discussão eu sai de lá e vendo que você não voltava, perguntei ao Andrew se ele cuidaria de você e ele me prometeu que sim. Confiei e esperei. Porém, ontem a noite, o Dr. O'Toole e o professor Radcliffe a trouxeram para cá desacordada. Eu perguntei o porque deles não a levarem para a enfermaria onde você teria melhores cuidados e os malditos me responderam que isso causaria muitos constrangimentos.  
  
- E o verme do Andrew? Onde ele está? Eu vou matá-lo! Ela tentou levantar- se da cama mas ainda estava fraca.  
  
- Ele viajou. A família dele o chamou. Eu sei como você se sente, Marguerite! Eu também precisei fazer isso...e então eu procurei uma parteira que também é "curiosa", fora da cidade e fiz! O que não entendi foi como aconteceu isso com você?  
  
- Maldito! Maldito! Marguerite esmurrava o travesseiro com uma raiva e uma tristeza por toda aquela perda. Ela sentia algo morrer dentro de seu coração.


	8. Capítulo 09 Friends Forever

OXFORD UNIVERSITY  
  
Chapter - Friends Forever  
  
Author - BETTIN  
  
....................§......................  
  
Adrienne, meio sem jeito, puxou uma cadeira e a colocou perto da cama onde agora Marguerite estava deitada, abraçando o travesseiro. Marguerite chorara muito. Sentia-se fraca e desesperançada.  
  
- Você deve estar me odiando pela minha omissão, não é Madge? Adrienne estava com a cabeça baixa olhando para os dedos entrelaçados sobre as pernas dobradas.  
  
- Não, Adrien! Não! Marguerite meneava negativamente a cabeça e fechava e abria suavemente os olhos ao levantar sua cabeça do travesseiro. Seus grandes olhos estavam avermelhados e inchados. Mas havia perdão neles.  
  
- Sua omissão em parte, é culpa minha! Você sempre quis me ajudar. Quis me orientar desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, aqui neste quarto! É que eu... tenho esse jeito de querer resolver tudo ao meu modo, por mim mesma. Como sempre fiz...todo o tempo...a vida toda! Lembra do Mr. Sinclair, de quem te falei? Ele sempre me advertiu sobre esse meu modo impulsivo! Veja bem, Adrienne, não a estou absolvendo de todo pelo seu mal comportamento! Você poderia ter mais atitude, entende! A essa altura, Marguerite sorria.  
  
- Eu sei! Mas você não gosta de me ouvir! E de repente tudo passou a ser só o Andrew! Você só falava nele, o seu mundo girava em torno dele. Quantas vezes você me censurou sobre qualquer coisa que eu dissesse sobre Andrew de Sunderland!  
  
- Não me fale esse nome! Você está proibida, entendeu? Gritou Marguerite.  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mas eu também sou uma pessoa só, Madge! E eu não queria perder a sua amizade! Homens são ótimos para bons momentos e para nos manter financeiramente. Mas fora isso, não podemos contar muito com eles!. Acreditei que me mantendo reservada com relação a certos acontecimentos, eu não a faria infeliz e você não se afastaria. Errei eu sei! Mas acreditei que ele era um bom homem! Nem em meus piores pesadelos, passou pela minha cabeça que ele faria algo contra a vontade de alguém. Quando aconteceu comigo, eu também estava de acordo, você me compreende? Adrienne estava sendo sincera.  
  
- Tudo bem...tudo bem...Mas agora eu tomei uma decisão! Não quero ficar mais um minuto aqui neste lugar! Vou arrumar as minhas coisas e ir para bem longe de Oxford, de Londres e se possível da Inglaterra! Declarou Marguerite, levantando-se.  
  
- Mas e o seu Curso de Literatura! Perguntou Adrienne, que nunca se acostumara a impulsividade da amiga.  
  
- Que se dane o curso e essa maldita universidade! E você? Não me diga que aqui você encontrou o que tanto procurava? Ela indagou a amiga.  
  
- É verdade! Já descobri tudo que precisava saber sobre pedras, minérios e outras químicas de identificação. Quanto a um bom marido, creio que os franceses podem ser melhores que os homens daqui! Adrienne sorria.  
  
- Os franceses? Ir para a França? Os olhos de Marguerite faiscavam de contentamento.  
  
- Isso mesmo, Madge! Você nunca ouviu aquela frase "Paris espera por nós". Li no jornais que tudo de melhor está acontecendo em Paris agora. Boa música, artes, os ricos trocando seus lugares costumeiros pela Cidade Luz... o que você acha? Adrienne arqueou a sombrancelha.  
  
- Maravilha! Eu sei que tem um trem que parte de Londres para Folkstone. De lá podemos tomar um barco para Boulogne Sur Mer. Tá certo que é um barco pequeno, meio nojento e a viajem será demorada, mas tudo ficará bem! Devaneava Marguerite.  
  
- Que história é essa de trem Londres/Folkstone, Madge! É evidente que sairemos do porto de Dover para Calais que é muito mais rápido. Não estou entendo você? Uma ruga de preocupação apareceu na fronte de Adrienne.  
  
- É o meu passaporte Adrien...Ele é falso! Ou melhor, todos os meus documentos são falsos! Marguerite fazia aquele trejeito com a boca e olhava para o lado, quando sentia-se assim, envergonhada.  
  
- Como assim...falsos! Você é Marguerite Krux! Como você não tem um passaporte verdadeiro?  
  
- Apesar de ter sido inserida na alta roda social de Londres como Marguerite Krux, eu não possuo nenhum documento que prove isso! Eu nem sei se possuia uma certidão de nascimento como Marguerite Smith, meu nome, antes de ser adotada aos 10 anos. E depois de tudo que aconteceu, Elliot Krux me tirou todos os direitos, eliminando qualquer documento que prove a minha adoção!  
  
- Você não possui documentos verdadeiros e não é filha legítima dos Krux? Oh! Meu Deus! Sente-se aqui e me conte esse história direito, Madge! Adrienne pegou as mãos da jovem e a fez sentar na cama ao lado dela.  
  
E assim, depois de um longo relato, Adrienne olhava com carinho para a amiga, e segurando-lhe a mão, prometeu:  
  
- Nada, nem ninguém, machucará você novamente Madge, eu prometo! Estamos juntas e precisamos uma da outra agora. Não se preocupe que não contarei sobre isso para ninguém! Mesmo porque, o que eu ganharia com essa história triste, não é mesmo? Bem...então precisamos ir até a Estação Ferroviária verificar a que horas sai o trem para Londres amanhã cedo! Adrienne deu uma piscada e levantou-se, baixando em seguida e puxando uma mala enorme que estava embaixo da sua cama.  
  
- Obrigada! Foi quase um sussurro que saiu da garganta de Marguerite. Quando ela viu a amiga puxar a mala sob a cama, ela própria sentiu-se como uma. Tudo o que aprendeu e viveu nunca a fez sentir-se melhor do que uma mala barata de viagem!  
  
Eram quase 06h30 quando Adrienne acordou Marguerite. Elas viajaram quase dois dias até chegarem à Folkstone, ontem, às 17h00. As duas quase tiveram um sobressalto, quando o agente ferroviário, quis conferir pela segunda vez, os documentos de Marguerite, quando embarcaram no trem que partia de Londres para Folkstone.  
  
Dormiram numa pensão fedorenta no porto, para economizar o pouco dinheiro que possuíam. Antes, compraram passagens num barco que fazia a rota Folkstone/UK-Boulogne Sur Mer/FR.  
  
- Anda Madge! O navio sairá às 08h00, precisamos nos aprontar, garota! Era sempre assim, todos os dias. A metódica Adrienne versus a preguiçosa Marguerite!  
  
Vestiram-se de forma simples e em pouco tempo já estavam prestes a embarcar. Tudo correu tranquilamente quando o agente da capitania dos portos conferiu o passaporte de ambas. Quase nem olhou para os passaportes, carimbando-os e despachando as duas jovens com sua pressa costumeira. Depois de ver as duas embarcarem, acendeu seu cachimbo e perguntou-se: "De quem ou do quê, aquelas duas estavam fujindo? Eram jovens, bonitas e elegantes. Falavam um inglês impecável. Neste anos todos, ele aprendeu a reconhecer os motivos e anseios de todos aqueles que partiam dos portos distantes do cais de Dover. Mas elas estavam com sorte...este seria um dia de céu claro e o canal estava calmo". Tragou suavemente a fumaça do seu cachimbo.  
  
Elas estavam debruçadas no convés do pequeno barco, enquanto este se distanciava do cais, quando ouviram uma voz na multidão a chamar por alguém no barco. Foi quando elas avistaram um homem, que corria pelo pier, acompanhando o barco, que singrava as águas do canal em direção a França.  
  
- Marguerite! Marguerite! A voz do homem ecoava sonora o nome dela.  
  
- Andrew!!!! Havia supresa quando uma olhou para a outra e disseram o nome dele ao mesmo tempo!


	9. Capítulo 10 Come Back

Quero agradecer a todas as minhas amigas maravilhosas que continuam deixando suas reviews. Meus agradecimentos a Lady K, Lady F, Rosa Veluchi, Simone Zeze, Norma, Jess Nobre, Taiza, Jessica Pinheiro, Lorena Lebeau, Mary Dashwood, Nessa Reinerh, Mila BH, Simplismente Mila. Que bom que vocês estão gostando e me desculpem a demora nos capítulos, é que perto das nossas escritoras de fics, eu tô só gatinhando, né! E muito obrigada a Lady K, que continua me ajudando a manter esta fic firme dentro deste site! Que bom ter uma moderadora alto astral como você, K! Um beijão pra todas vocês meninas, que com suas reviews vão moldando a Oxford e me inspirando! Valeu!!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY  
  
Chapter 10 - Come Back  
  
Author - BETTIN  
  
....................§......................

- Andrew!!!! O nome dele saiu como um grito dos lábios de Marguerite. Ela agora estava sentada sobre a cama de folhas. Roxton adentrou rapidamente na barraca, segurando com uma mão seu estimado chapéu de caçador, enquanto empunhava o revólver 48 em todas as direções à procura de algo ou alguém que pudesse ter amedrontado a mulher de seus desejos.

- Tudo bem Marguerite? Ajoelhado e ainda com a arma em punho, com a outra mão, acariciou o rosto pálido à sua frente. Marguerite assustada, segurou com ambas as mãos o rosto dele e disse:

- John, é você? Estamos no platô? Em seguida o abraçou com força, precisava saber que ele era real, precisava confirmar que o que vivera fora um pesadelo e o cheiro almiscarado do homem que a apertava contra o peito confirmava tudo.

- Quem é Andrew, Marguerite? Alguns minutos depois, somente quando Marguerite se afastou daquele abraço, pois por ele poderiam ficar assim a manhã toda, foi que ele formulou a pergunta que lhe trazia um certo amargor à garganta. Saber que Marguerite tivera outros homens na vida dela, realmente, não era um assunto fácil de digerir para Roxton.

- Como assim? Eu não falei nada! Desconversou Marguerite. Levantando e aprumando a roupa, ela saiu da barraca escovando os longos cabelos castanhos com o dedos.

Ele continuou ali ajoelhado, mas os seus olhos agora estavam estreitados e o seu semblante deixava claro que ela escondia mais um mistério. E esse, ela teria que contar a ele, cedo ou tarde. Roxton recolocou sua arma no coltre e saiu da barraca, recolhendo a Winchester 45 que largara na abertura da barraca e que Marguerite pulara na maior displicência!

Sentado na pedra da vigília, enquanto limpava o rifle, Roxton observava Marguerite preparar o café e as panquecas. Ela sorria. Um sorriso aliviado iluminava seu rosto enquanto assoviava _La Marseillaise_. Havia muita disposição nela naquela manhã. Mas ele a conhecia muito bem. Ela era rabugenta e preguiçosa ao acordar. Escondia algo e deliberadamente tentava distraí-lo. Fingiria acreditar, até um segundo momento. Depois a confrontaria. O que Marguerite escondia? Quem era Andrew? Sentiu novamente o bolo no estômago ao recordar esse nome.

- Veja, Roxton! Preparei as panquecas e não as queimei! Eu não sou simplesmente magnífica? Ela ofereceu-lhe a comida no prato de ferro esmaltado.

- O café está ótimo! Com pouco açúcar, como você gosta! Foi até ele e entregou-lhe uma caneca fumegante. John cobriu a mão dela com a sua, antes de pegar a caneca. Marguerite não retirou a sua mão ao contato da dele. Ao contrário, sorriu divertida e se afastou vagarosamente, daquele jeito só dela quando quer fazer charme. Mais uma prova de que tentava esconder algo, pensou Roxton enquanto sorvia o café. Ela estava certa, o café e as panquecas estavam deliciosos.

Mas ele era um caçador. Seu instinto predatório sabia que aquela fêmea humana tinha algo a lhe dizer. Sempre desconfiado e alerta, nenhuma mulher conseguia enganá-lo assim, tão facilmente. É certo que Danielle o enganou direitinho, mas ela era uma feiticeira vudu, tinha lá seus truques tribais. Marguerite era uma mulher normal. E ele conhecia bem as mulheres e seus pequenos truques femininos.

Envolvido nos seus pensamentos acerca dos mistérios da sua dama, Roxton não percebeu a aproximação de um Oviraptor. Animal carnívoro de um metro e oitenta, o Oviraptor parecia muito com o Velociraptor, os mais sangrentos inimigos da expedição de Challenger. Porém o Oviraptor possuia uma cabeça parecida como a de um galo de crista vermelho púrpura. No lugar de dentes afiados, um bico forte, capaz de rasgar a carne ou decepar um braço num só ataque. Mas eles só enfrentaram Oviraptors quando aproximaram de seus ninhos. Marguerite!!!! Provavelmente esse era o macho e a fêmea atacaria Marguerite, que agora estava se banhando no regato.

Suas conclusões estavam corretas! Com um tiro para o alto, Roxton conseguiu atordoar momentaneamente o Oviraraptor macho e correu em direção ao regato. Deparou com uma cena maravilhosa a seus olhos! Marguerite nua em pêlo tentava afastar a Oviraptor fêmea com um galho de árvore.

- Saia daqui seu raptor frangote! Saia! Não tá vendo, que eu estou nua, com frio, e muito, muito irritada!!! Vamos, saia, saia! Roxtoooon! Roxtoooon! Me ajuda! Quietinho aí! Ainda bem que você não tem aquelas unhas compridas horrorosas igual a dos seus primos, né! Xô, passa! Roxtoooon!!!!

De repente ouviu-se um estampido de arma de fogo que ecoou pelo ar. A fêmea de Oviraptor viu Roxton acenando para ela. Marguerite também assustou-se e caiu sentada dentro da parte rasa do pequeno lago. O animal correu em seguida em direção ao caçador.

Correndo pela floresta, Roxton conseguiu embrenhar-se por uma fresta na rocha, despistando o casal pré histórico. Mas o seu ombro direito estava sangrando. Durante a escapada, acabou levando uma bicada do macho, antes de se esconder sob as rochas.

Minutos depois, ao retornar exausto para o acampamento, encontrou Marguerite vestida de saia cáqui e blusa lilás, sentada sobre o tronco que servia de banco, torcendo langarosamente os cabelos encharcados de água.

- Droga, Marguerite! Você tinha que ir tão longe tomar o seu maldito banho! Estávamos seguros deste lado! Roxton esbravejou ofegante, ao sentar em outro tronco, enquanto tirava o pó de terra do seu chapéu.

- Tomar banho deste lado do lago? Pra você ficar me olhando? De jeito nenhum! Ela continuou a desembaraçar as madeixas encaracoladas, não demonstrando qualquer agradecimento ao seu salvador.

- Da próxima vez, deixo você lá...para virar alimento para a ninhada de Oviraptor! Você não percebeu que estava próxima demais do ninho deles! Mas é claro que não! Por acaso a senhora presta atenção em alguma coisa? É sempre o idiota aqui que tem que verificar tudo, estar sempre alerta, não é mesmo? Ele a olhava visivelmente nervoso.

Ora, mas esta é a sua parte na expedição, meu querido Lord John Roxton! Nos proteger! Foi esse o motivo que nos deu, além da sua sede por aventuras, para fazer parte desta expedição, lembra-se? Havia uma zombaria no olhar e nas palavras de Marguerite que logo se dissiparam ao ver a mancha de sangue que brotava no ombro e escorria pelas costas da camisa de Roxton, quando o mesmo se virou.

- John! Você foi ferido? Malditos raptors! Marguerite correu e fez Roxton sentar-se no tronco de árvore.

- Oviraptors, Marguerite! Corrigiu-a, ao mesmo tempo que forçou uma cara de dor, só para fazê-la sentir remorso pelo descaso dela em relação ao seu ato heróico.

- Só porque aprendeu a catalogar dinossauros com o Challenger, não quer dizer que transformou-se num paleontólogo, John! Assim que encontrar o Summerlee, vou contar a ele que você pensa que já é um cientista e tentou tomar o lugar dele na expedição! Me aguarde, viu! Marguerite tentava desculpar-se a seu modo, brincando, enquando desabotoava carinhosamente a camisa ensanguentada de Roxton.

- Venha até aqui, John! Vou limpar este ferimento e fazer um curativo. Marguerite o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o sentar próximo a fogueira. Precisava de água quente para limpar o ferimento, a linha e a agulha que usaria. Três pontos eram o suficiente para fechar o corte no ombro. Usaria também aquele unguento nojento preparado pela Verônica, mas que evitava a inflamação de cortes e outras lesões.

Enquanto efetuava o procedimento, Marguerite acariciou os cabelos castanhos de Roxton. Notou que aumentara o número de cabelos brancos nas têmporas, enquanto diminiuia o volume de cabelos. Acreditou ser o sol causticante do platô, o autor daqueles fios dourados em meio aos cabelos dele que em contraste do rosto bronzeado, o tornava mais bonito e mais desejável.

- John? Marguerite pronunciou o nome dele, fazendo uma longa pausa em seguida.

- Hummmm!!! Era a resposta gutural e aborrecida dele, que estava sentado de costas, enquanto ela terminava o curativo.

- Obrigada por me salvar! Ela beijou em seguida o topo da cabeça dele. Ainda sentado de costas para ela, e com um sorriso maroto, ele puxou as mãos dela e as depositou sobre o seu peito nu, com poucos pêlos, beijando um dos pulsos.

- Que tal você me agradecer como se deve? Levantou-se e virou de frente para Marguerite, embrenhando a sua mão direita sob os cabelos dela, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

Descendo a outra mão experiente até a cintura dela, a puxou com força contra si. E depois de olhar profundamente aqueles olhos azuis intensos, a beijou com sofreguidão. Uma, duas, três vezes. A cada investida, mais exigente sua boca ficava. Precisava muito daquela mulher. A cada beijo, um gemido baixinho e cadenciado, saia da garganta, disrritimado, como o próprio coração.

Meu Deus?! O que era aquilo? Como a presença daquela mulher poderia queimar como ferro em brasa o seu peito. Fazer seu corpo arder em febre, quando ela o tocava?Como?

De repente, houver um tremor. Estaria Roxton alucinando? Tudo bem que ardia em desejos pela sua Dama Escarlate, mas sentir o corpo inteiro trepidar já era demais! Não era alucinação. Em instantes perceberam que não só seus corpos tremiam, mas pricipalmente o chão sob eles e tudo mais.

- Terremoto!!!


	10. Capítulo 11 Surprises

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 11 - Surprises

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

- Fazia tempo que não aconteciam tremores como esse! Disse Marguerite preocupada.

- Eu não acho isso de todo ruim! Sempre que acontecem esses tremores, abrem-se novas fendas nas rochas e há sempre a esperança de encontrarmos um caminho para sairmos do platô! Concluiu Roxton.

- É verdade! Marguerite sorriu e beijou rapidamente os lábios dele. O que o deixou surpreso e feliz. O que mais adorava naquela mulher era a sua irreverência.

- Mas é melhor ficarmos longe das rochas e das árvores, pode ser perigoso! Venha, vamos até aquela clareira até que o terremoto cesse. Roxton pegou o rifle e com a outra mão puxou Marguerite apressadamente pelo vale.

Vinte minutos se passaram, quando finalmente o terremoto cessou. Vapores saiam das rochas, o cenário no platô modificara. Muitas árvores cairam. Podia-se ver fendas aqui e ali, além de amontoados de rochas que rolaram das montanhas. Animais mortos agora serviam de refeição para outros. Naquele momento não havia predadores para o casal que tranquilamente retornava para o acampamento e recolhiam os seus pertences.

- Está na hora de voltarmos para casa! Posso até sentir o cheiro do guisado de iguanadonte da Verônica! Marguerite devaneava.

- Delícia mesmo são aqueles legumes pré-históricos, cozidos no vapor da peneira de palha e servido com pedaços de manga! Uma das receitas do Summerlee! Roxton deu uma piscadela.

- Você falando em comida, Roxton? Pensei que a esfomeada do grupo fosse eu? Ela riu.

- Sem dúvida esse título é seu por direito, mas eu também aprecio a boa mesa! Roxton soltou uma gargalhada que logo se dissipou com a tristeza no rosto de Marguerite.

- O que foi Marguerite? Não acredito que você ficou assim com o que eu disse? Ele segurou o queixo dela.

- Ah, esqueça! É melhor começarmos a caminhar. Não quero dormir mais uma noite na selva! Ela sabia muito bem o que significava ter um título e a dor que a falta deste causava nela.

- Nem que eu viva cem anos eu vou conseguir entender as mulheres! Roxton endireitou a mochila nas costas e começou a seguir a sua parceira.

Caminharam várias horas, até que Marguerite avistou um pequeno córrego e disse:

- Vamos tomar um pouco d'água e descansar, John? Não era um pedido. Ela sentou rapidamente numa pedra e retirou as botas e as meias, refrescando os pés na água fria e molhando com um lenço o colo e a nuca.

Roxton sempre alerta, providenciou o abastecimento dos cantis, o seu e o dela. Mas enquanto prestava atenção aos ruídos dos arredores, não percebeu que estava muito próximo de Marguerite.

Atrevida e divertida, ela tratou de bater com força os pés na água, molhando o rosto e o chapéu de Roxton.

- Marguerite! O chapéu não! Se tinha algo que era o xodó do caçador, era o seu velho chapéu de feltro, que já o acompanhara em tantos safáris e expedições.

- Uiuiui!!!! Meu chapeuzinho querido! Ela era toda provocação. E continuou a molhá-lo batendo os pés mais forte.

- Ah! É assim, né! Você sofrerá a ira do monstro devorador de pés! Ele segurou os tornozelos dela com as duas mãos e começou a dar várias mordidinhas naqueles pés delicados e refrescados pela água gelada. Marguerite não sabia se sentia dor ou cócegas. Era uma sensação deliciosa e indescritível.

- Não! Não! Ela gritava e gargalhava ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim! Sim! Você pediu! Ele estava completamente excitado. Sempre teve uma tara por pés femininos. Era a sua chance. E que chance!

Ele parou de mordê-los e deu vários beijos em seguida.

- Seus pés são tão lindos quanto você, mulher! Machuquei? Ele agora esfregava as mãos, como se assim tirasse qualquer dor que pudesse ter causado.

- Não, John! Na verdade me diverti muito! Ela estava sendo sincera.

- Você é feliz quanto está comigo, Marguerite? Ele precisava saber isso.

- A maior parte do tempo! Mas porquê a pergunta? Ela sorria.

Ele saiu de dentro do córrego e sentou ao lado dela na pedra e perguntou:

- Essa manhã você pronunciou o nome de alguém. Andrew mais precisamente. Quem era? Fez parte do seu passado? Ele nunca a metralhara com tantas perguntas.

- Bom...acho melhor irmos andando, antes que escureça! Ela tentou levantar-se, mas foi obrigada a sentar novamente com a puxada que levou do Roxton.

- Senta! E me conte que sonho ou pesadelo era aquele! Quem era Andrew, Marguerite? Era uma ordem e Marguerite sabia que nenhum dos dois sairia dali enquanto ela não desse a explicação que ele queria.

- Isso já faz muito tempo...Eu e a minha amiga Adrienne saímos da Inglaterra e fomos para a França a procura de uma vida melhor. Andrew foi um amigo nosso que havia desaparecido e no dia em que o nosso navio se distanciava do porto rumo a França, ele apareceu no pier chamando por nós. Mas já era tarde. Fomos para a França e nunca mais soubemos dele. Quando você me ouviu chamar pelo nome dele, foi devido a surpresa de vê-lo no porto, só isso! Ela não mentira, apenas omitira muitas coisas importantes.

- Era apenas um "amigo"? Roxton desconfiava.

- Sim! Sua resposta foi curta, queria encerrar logo aquela conversa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o conhecimento necessário que aquela tal de Morgana lhe disse naquele lago lá atrás, tem? Ele arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Sim e não! Algumas coisas do meu passado eu me recordava e outras eu havia apagado da memória, mas neste sonho tudo me foi revelado e é só! Mas vamos mudar o rumo desta prosa. Não quero mais falar sobre isso! Já estou descansada, vamos continuar a caminhada?

- Vamos. E assim eles prosseguiram a jornada sem contratempos. Já anoitecia quando chegaram na casa da árvore. As velas de sebo acesas lá no alto, trouxeram conforto e felicidade para eles.

- Chegamos! Roxton acionou a engenhoca que fazia o elevador de madeira descer e quando este chegou ao chão ele disse:

- As damas primeiro! Marguerite fez um meneio e entrou no elevador, seguida por Roxton.

Quando o elevador chegou no topo, eles sairam sorridentes quando depararam com uma quarta pessoa a mesa, bebendo vinho com Malone, Veronica e Challenger.

- Quem bom que vocês voltaram! Ficamos preocupados devido ao terremoto! Challenger levantou e foi abraçar Roxton e Marguerite.

- Ah! Desculpem-me! Deixe-me apresentar o nosso convidado! Este é o conceituado professor Andrew de Sunderland, da Universidade de Dublin.


	11. Capítulo 12 The Sadness of Roxton

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 12 - The Sadness of Roxton

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Havia perplexidade nos rostos de Marguerite e Andrew. Fora uma surpresa para ambos aquele reencontro. Passaram dez longos anos desde a última vez que se viram pela última vez, enquanto o barco se distanciava do porto de Folkstone.

Foi Andrew quem se adiantou a cumprimentar Marguerite e Roxton, estendendo primeiramente a mão para o caçador.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Lord Roxton! Sua fama de excelente desportista e exímio caçador percorre toda a Europa, embora muitos acreditem que o senhor, assim como toda a expedição estivessem mortos.

- Como o senhor pôde ver, estamos vivos e bem, Professor de Sunderland! Nenhum dos elogios diminuiu a desconfiança e o enorme desagrado por parte de Roxton ao ver aquele homem. No mesmo instante olhou para Marguerite, para confirmar as suas suspeitas.

- Como está Miss Krux! Continua a chamar-se Miss Krux, acredito? Ele fez uma reverência e beijou a mão direita de Marguerite, que a retirou rapidamente.

- Sim, ainda sou Marguerite Krux! Mas responda-me uma pergunta: como conseguiu chegar até o platô? Ela o olhava receosa. Cruzara os braços sobre o peito na tentativa de abafar as batidas do coração. Ele ainda mexia com os seus sentimentos. Que ódio! Por que sentia-se assim, abalada diante dele. Esse pensamento a atormentava, apesar de transmitir uma certa tranquilidade aos demais.

Já vivenciara de tudo um pouco naquele planalto misterioso. Mas encontrar Andrew fora a pior das surpresas. Ele a fazia recordar de um passado que a muito custo ela tentava esquecer. Também havia o medo dele contar a todos o envolvimento deles em Oxford. Já perdera muito coisa; agora queria manter parte do que lhe restara: a integridade tão bem cuidada e reservada diante dos seus amigos.

- Vocês já se conheciam? Verônica perguntou intrigada. E o coração de Marguerite gelou.

- Sim! Há dez anos atrás eu lecionava Química na Universidade de Oxford e Miss Krux era aluna do Curso de Literatura e Línguas Clássicas. Não é mesmo Marguerite? Ele sorria.

- Por favor, mantenha Miss Krux, soa melhor aos meus ouvidos! Marguerite retribuiu o sorriso, irônica.

- Mas você me disse outro dia que estudou Gemologia, Marguerite? Verônica perguntava desconfiada .

- Bem...na verdade, quem estudava Gemologia, uma das matérias do Curso de Geologia e Ciências do Solo, era a minha amiga Adrienne Montclaire. Mas como dividíamos o mesmo quarto, e era um curso muito interessante, praticamente estudávamos juntas, entendeu? Será que ela conseguiria se safar com essa desculpa? Conhecia Verônica, desconfiada por natureza, a jovem não se satisfazia com respostas vagas.

- Tudo bem! Se é assim! Verônica deu de ombros.Não aceitou de todo aquela resposta, mas achou melhor relevar. Além do quê, havia um desconhecido na sua casa, que além de conhecer Marguerite, conhecia também o Challenger, pois segundo a conversa anterior a chegada de Marguerite e Roxton, ambos lecionaram juntos na Universidade de Dublin e Edimburg. Malone então, estava fascinado com os conhecimentos de Andrew sobre rugby, o esporte que Malone praticava na Irlanda. A conversa entre os dois estava animada e o professor narrava os últimos acontecimentos na Inglaterra e em toda a Europa. Disse também que o mundo passava por transformações conflitantes, havia a revolução russa, as insurreições alemãs, e o medo de uma segunda guerra mundial deixava o mundo todo temeroso. Ned como todo jornalista, sentia-se renovado e procurava escrever quase tudo que ouvira.

Ela tinha que concordar que ele era muito educado e carismático. Apesar dos seus quarenta e poucos anos, ele ainda era um homem belíssimo! E que sorriso que ele tinha! Seus grandes olhos também pareciam sorrir. Resolveu baixar um pouco as suas defesas diante daquele estranho.

Mas não Roxton. O caçador se retirou para o laboratório dizendo que precisava fabricar mais munição. Não participou do jantar. A fome desaparecera. Tudo que sentiu foi um bolo no estômago e a ameaça de um inimigo pior que qualquer dinossauro ou canibal. Viu a cor sumir do rosto de Marguerite ao vê-lo, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam levemente. Quem foi esse homem na vida dela? Teriam sido amantes, além de colegas na Universidade de Oxford? Só de pensar em tal possibilidade e não aguentando mais a tensão, desfechou um soco, com a mão espalmada, num dos troncos de sustentação do laboratório.

Minutos depois, Challenger desceu com um prato de comida e uma taça de vinho. Ele percebera a hostilidade do amigo para com o professor e resolveu conversar um pouco com John.

- Oi meu velho! Trouxe essa refeição para você! Tá certo que precisamos de mais cartuchos de balas, mas não é justo você ficar sem comer, depois de um dia tão longo, não é mesmo! Challenger colocou um guardanapo de pano sobre a mesa rústica, em seguida a bandeja com a refeição, os talheres e o vinho.

- É muita gentileza sua, meu amigo! Mas estou sem fome! Roxton não desviou o olhar um segundo do seu trabalho. Para preocupação de Challenger.

- Você não vai provar nem o meu vinho, John? Você sabe o que é cuidar do plantio destas uvas, escondê-las dos animais e pragas, esperá-las maturar e colocá-las naqueles barris na adega de pedras que você me ajudou a construir perto do riacho, afim de fermentá-las e de desfrutarmos um pouco dos confortos da civilização! Challenger procurou ser leve e divertido, na intenção de suavizar a tensão que rondava Roxton.

Porém passados alguns minutos e sem uma resposta de Roxton, Challenger foi mais incisivo na pergunta:

- Você está recusando o vinho porquê? É o professor de Sunderland não é? O que foi que ele te fez para você ficar assim? É um homem educado, de bons costumes...O que há, meu velho? Challenger realmente estava preocupado com ele.

- Nada, George! Nada! Agora se você não ficar chateado comigo, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho! Por favor, meu bom amigo! Era uma súplica de alguém que sofria.

Challenger conhecia Roxton, ele estava sofrendo por causa de Marguerite e Andrew de Sunderland. Challenger se levantou e começava a subir as escadas quanto Roxton perguntou:

- Como ele conseguiu chegar até aqui? Agora ele olhava diretamente nos olhos de Challenger.

- Por uma das fendas que o terremoto provocou. Ele disse que amanhã mostrará o caminho para sairmos do platô.


	12. Capítulo 13 Bitter Memories

Este capítulo foi escrito logo no começo da Fic, mas para chegar até ela, deveriam acontecer muitas coisas primeiro. Agradeço a Lady K que na época me ajudou, fazendo algumas modificações, pois eu ainda não conhecia todos os episódios. Agradeço também a Lady F, a JessNobre, a Nessa, a Taiza, a Rosa, a Claudia B, e a Rosa pelas reviews. Maryanne, ontem lembrei de você quando assisti pela segunda vez Pacto com Lobos. Lord Ed, a parte da tara por pés escrevi pensando em você! Aposto que a sua Rachel já recebeu esse carinho seu, né! Risos...Quero agradecer a todos vocês por deixaram reviews! É muito estimulante!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 13 – Bitter Memories

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Deitado em sua cama, Roxton ouvia a conversa animada de seus amigos com aquele sujeito, apesar de não ouvir a voz de Marguerite. Mas foi no momento em que ouviu Andrew dizer a Marguerite, que precisavam conversar a sós e ouvir o barulho do elevador descendo, aquela hora da noite, foi que rasgou um pouco mais, a ferida já aberta.

Aquilo era demais para Roxton. Ele soube esperar por dois longos anos as dúvidas, inquietudes e ironias de Marguerite. A princípio, a exuberância e a frieza daquela mulher instigaram os seus desejos de caçador a adquirir mais um troféu. Porém, presos naquela terra inóspita, cercados de perigos e lutando pela sobrevivência, ele foi aprendendo a conhecer o caráter de cada um, inclusive o dela.

Ela era ambiciosa, mesquinha, e é bem verdade, pouco confiável. Mas havia dentro dela uma doçura e sentimentos bons, que ela tentava esconder de todos a qualquer custo. Desconhecia o passado dela, mas sabia que tentava sobreviver aos infortúnios que a vida lhe causara.

Seu desejo por aquela mulher fora vencido por outro sentimento que ele nunca sentira por qualquer dama que conhecera. Ainda não sabia explicar para si mesmo que sentimento era aquele. Sentia um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito quando se via obrigado a separar-se dela, durante as atividades em que todos se viam obrigados a fazer. Mas também havia os calafrios na nuca e o fogo que parecia incendiar cintura abaixo, com a aproximação e o cheiro dela. Deitara com belas mulheres e muitas cortesãs, mas nenhuma despertara tanta felicidade, como Marguerite despertava. Viver na casa da árvore junto dela e de seus amigos, trouxe a Roxton a alegria e o aconchego que há muito tempo havia perdido.

John Richard Roxton pertencia a uma família nobre. Ele e o irmão mais velho, William, estudaram no aristocrático colégio Ethon, juntamente com outros de sua linhagem. Mas John sentia-se como a sombra de William, tanto no colégio, quanto em casa nas férias. Fosse no Albany ou em Avebury, onde possuiam propriedades, todas as atenções pareciam voltar-se para o irmão.

William era um rapaz inteligente, de natureza afável, adorava os livros, a boa música e as mulheres, é claro. Amável e bom ouvinte, era adorado por todos. Só perdia sua costumeira calma com o caçula John, com quem sempre acabava trocando uns socos e pontapés, vez ou outra. Dono de uma teimosia insuportável e uma impaciência própria da sua personalidade, John vivia a provocar o irmão. Ciúmes talvez? Talvez. Mas Roxton amava o irmão, a seu modo.

O pai, Lord Roxton, sempre envolvido com os negócios da família e a severidade típica dos pais daquela época, não era muito participativo na educação dos meninos, apesar de amá-los e orgulhar-se de ambos.

Quando estavam em casa, nas férias escolares, deixava a educação dos mesmos sob a supervisão do mordomo Harry. Fora fácil para Harry ensinar tudo que um cavalheiro deveria saber ao jovem Will, mas quanto ao pequeno John....quanta energia!

Apesar do gênio intempestuoso do caçula, William era todo paciente com este. Disputavam o tempo todo, mas era William quem levava o pequeno John, agora com quatorze anos, até o prostíbulode Madame Janine, para que este aprendesse as artes do "amor".

William era um jovem atraente e elegante. Tratava as damas refinadas, as camponesas e as meretrizes com o mesmo cavalheirismo e educação. John observava o irmão e gostaria muito de ser como Will. Mas como todo adolescente, lutava por ter personalidade própria.

Mas a verdade mesmo é que John não era muito voltado para os estudos, sua hiperatividade o levava a dedicar-se mesmo aos esportes de que tanto gostava. Sua inclinação para as caçadas e outras atividades que o deixassem em constante movimento era tudo que ele precisava. Esse temperamento, de certa forma, o tornava por muitas vezes, arrogante e grosseiro.

Portanto provocar o Will, também fazia parte de um dos seus esportes preferidos. Tanto que, depois de muito provocá-lo, chamando-o de medroso, John conseguiu convencer até mesmo ao seu pai, de que William deveria acompanhá-lo num safári na África do Sul.

Porém, por ironia do destino, um acidente nas selvas africanas fez com que ele, justamente ele, tirasse a vida do irmão. Com um tiro certeiro, seu rifle disparou a bala que atingiria o coração de William, na tentativa frustrada de salvá-lo daquele animal.

- Maldito gorila! Roxton resmungava baixinho, revirando-se na cama, ora sofrendo com essas lembranças angustiantes, ora imaginando o que os dois estariam aprontando lá embaixo. Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto ao lembrar-se agora, do funeral do seu pai.

Lord Roxton morreu três semanas após o acidente de William. Sua mãe nunca mais comentou sobre o ocorrido, calando-se talvez para suportar a dor daquelas perdas. Culpa e frustração tornaram-se companheiras inseparáveis de John que passou a participar de expedições arqueológicas, caçadas, estratégias militares e tudo aquilo que o arrancasse de uma vida solitária e sem propósitos. Era assim que sobrevivia Lord John Richard Roxton. Trazendo consigo, um título herdado por uma sucessão desastrosa.

Foi quando ficou sabendo da expedição do Professor George Edward Challenger para a América do Sul. E tudo mudou. Quantos dias ele e Marguerite passaram juntos enfrentando os perigos da selva. Quantas vezes ela o fizera rir com seu humor ácido e apropriado. Mas e agora? O que fazer com aquele sentimento que dilacerava seu peito? Seria a paixão dela do passado que estava ali no platô entre eles?

Ele viu o modo como ela olhava para aquele sujeito. Havia um segredo entre os dois. Mas qual? Como era o nome dele mesmo? Andrew Sem Cabeça? Pois este era o seu desejo mais ardente naquele momento.

- Tomara que um dos nossos amiguinhos escamosos o devore, a começar pela cabeça catedrática de tão conceituado professor! Que morra! As duas últimas palavras foram ditas em voz alta, tamanha a fúria dos seus pensamentos.

Mas de repente ouviu-se o barulho do elevador subindo. Roxton ouviu quando Andrew deu boa noite a Marguerite. Mas dela não ouviu nenhuma retribuição. Ouvia-se somente os passos decididos das botas dela, rumo ao seu quarto. Enquanto que Andrew fora para o quarto de Challenger, onde dormiria na cama que fora de Summerlee.

O que disseram? O que fizeram? Revirou-se na cama sabendo que não conseguiria dormir mesmo. Então levantou-se e começou a arrumar os seus pertences na sua mochila. Verificou o seu rifle preferido, a Winchester 45, com mira telescópica, e os seus revolveres.

Preencheu o máximo que pôde o seu cinturão com as balas de calibre 45 e colocou muitas outras de calibre 38 na mochila. Logo, logo, amanheceria. Partiria para a aldeia de Zanga.


	13. Capítulo 14 Roxton in Zanga

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 14 – Roxton in Zanga

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Andando pela selva, Roxton se remoía de ciúmes. Mas, evidentemente, ele não conseguia admitir isso para si mesmo.

- Pedirei a Mesabi que me hospede na aldeia por um tempo....pelo menos lá eu sou respeitado! Caminhou decidido rumo a aldeia Zanga ao sul do planalto.

- O que foi que ela viu naquele sujeitinho! Agora ele pensava em voz alta, enquanto ajeitava o chapéu sobre a cabeça. Eram apenas seis horas da manhã, mas o sol dava sinais de mais um dia esplendoroso de verão.

- Ele não sabe nem manusear uma arma, aquele sujeitinho de merda! Não passa dum.... rato de laboratório! Queria ver ele enfrentando as nossos "ratinhos" pré-históricos de um metro e meio. E as nossas "lagartinhas" então! Mandruvás de um metro de comprimento, capazes de derreterem um homem inteiro com seu veneno ácido! Falava alto, precisava que a selva ouvisse sua revolta.

- O Challenger bem que poderia fazer um experimento dele! Mas não! Imagina falar tal coisa de tão nobre colega, PHd em Química pela Universidade de Oxford, não é mesmo! Ai, meu pé! Mas que droga é essa! John deu uma topada numa pedra, estava distraído demais com seus próprios problemas.

- Ele tem o sorriso mais cativante que eu já vi! Agora imitava a voz adocicada da Verônica, fazendo uma careta.

- O que essas mulheres tem na cabeça? Acho que é só cabelo! Esbravejava e mancava, acreditando que sua má sorte era tamanha, que poderia ter quebrado um dos dedos.

- E eu seria capaz de quebrar todos os dentes cativantes do sorriso dele! Num único soco! Deu um golpe no ar, demonstrando a si mesmo como faria.

- Aí sim, eu queria ver as duas suspirarem daquele jeito por um banguela! Porém, um ruído entre as folhagens, o fez alerta novamente. Respirou fundo, olhou em volta e posicionou o rifle. Se havia algo entre as folhagens, já havia se afastado com a presença dele. Era melhor prestar mais atenção à floresta. Os raptors eram ótimos predadores e costumavam usar um deles para atrair a presa, enquanto que os demais atacavam pelos flancos. Mas após andar mais alguns metros, seus pensamentos voltaram a atormentá-lo.

- Afinal de contas, o que uma mulher pode querer com um homem daqueles! Foi sempre eu quem a defendeu e a protegeu esse tempo todo! Bateu com força a mão no peito. A batida fora tão forte que o fez tossir. Roxton estava realmente perturbado com tudo aquilo.

- Chega, chega! Roxton! O que está acontecendo com você, homem! Se ela quer ficar lá, se esfregando com outro, o problema é dela! Continuou a caminhar decidido.

- Será que ela deu pra ele, ontem a noite? Não, acho que não! Eles subiram logo! Se eu não parar de pensar nisso vou acabar enlouquecendo! Resolveu apressar os passos e prestar mais atenção aos perigos enquanto se embrenhava mata adentro.

- E quanto aos outros! Virou seu rosto para o alto para lembrar dos amigos.

- Verônica ficou toda derretida com os elogios do almofadinha. Challenger e Malone ficaram cercando o sabe-tudo como duas fofoqueiras a espera de novidades! Rídiculo tudo isso! Mas e ela? Um sorrindo forçado. Fazendo muitas perguntas sobre como ele chegou até o platô. Rodeando e observando, felina como sempre. Marguerite está tramando o quê desta vez? Haviam algumas dúvidas quanto as atitudes dela para com o estranho.

- É melhor parar com esses pensamentos, Roxton! De repente ele avistou uma manada logo abaixo no vale. Era hora de caçar.

Quando Roxton saiu da casa da árvore, ainda não havia amanhecido no platô. Ele havia deixando um bilhete sobre a mesa "Fui para Zanga. Ficarei por lá. Roxton". Suas palavras eram breves, evidenciando um Roxton irritado. Malone foi o primeiro a encontrar o bilhete. Após a partida de Summerlee, preparar o desjejum ficou sendo a sua primeira tarefa do dia. O amigo ficou preocupado com o que lera, indo em seguida acordar Challenger. Tocou o amigo de leve e colocou o indicador nos lábios para que este não acordasse o hóspede e com o olhar pediu a Challenger que o acompanhasse até o quarto de Roxton.

- Leia, Challenger! Um bilhete do Roxton! Malone entregou o pedaço de papel, sentando em seguida numa banqueta ao lado da cama.

- Vejamos...o que é isso! Nos seus cinquenta e cinco anos, Challenger precisava afastar o papel para poder visualizar melhor o que estava escrito.

- O que acha, Malone? Será que a presença de Sunderland aqui na casa da árvore o levou a tomar essa decisão? Challenger arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Provavelmente! Roxton foi o único que não aprovou a vinda dele para cá! Disse Malone entrelaçando os dedos sobre os joelhos dobrados.

- Mas não há nada de errado com o Professor Sunderland! Ele demonstrou por diversas vezes que é um homem de bem....um cavalheiro! Concluiu altivo Challenger, no seu sotaque britânico.

- Ora Challenger! Sabemos que o problema do Roxton não é o caráter de Sunderland e sim o que Sunderland representa para Marguerite! Concluiu Malone.

- Tem razão, meu jovem! Tem razão! Roxton é o cão fiel de Marguerite. E nestes últimos dias, eu devo confessar, ela o tratou com muita indiferença! Afirmou Challenger.

- A indiferença maltrata a alma dos homens, professor! Romanceou Malone.

- Para nós, homens das ciências e das letras, a indiferença é uma atitude até que digamos, contornável. Mas não para um homem como Roxton, meu caro! Ele não é versado como nós, Malone! Apesar de sua linhagem nobre, Roxton tem os seus princípios ligados à terra, à família, à nobreza de caráter. Ele pode transitar com destreza pela a alta sociedade britânica, mas a suas ligações estão no sentido simples da vida. Aprendi muito com Roxton e sei quem ele é. Ele protege a tudo aquilo que ama. Aceita e defende sem julgar. Para ele, indiferença é mais que traição!

- Vamos, Malone! Num súbito, Challenger colocou-se de pé, recolhendo chapéu e armas da parede.

- Vamos para onde? Perguntou Malone, apesar de suspeitar das intenções do amigo.

- Tentar salvar Roxton dele mesmo! Hospitalidade de Verônica à parte, quem deve permanecer nesta casa, mais que qualquer outro aqui, é Roxton! Se alguém tem que sair....este não é ele! Empunhou teatralmente seu rifle para o alto, enquanto sorria .

- Estou pronto! Confirmou Ned.

Já anoitecia quando Roxton alcançou a aldeia de Zanga. Não que a aldeia fosse tão longe assim. Mas ele não queria chegar de mãos vazias para o jantar. Abateu no caminho um javali formidável. Esperava presentear o chefe da tribo com a sua bela caça.

Após a refeição, Roxton e Mesabi foram conversar próximos à fogueira. Roxton não disse ao amigo o motivo real da sua estada ali. Declarou apenas que queria caçar como eles e aprender a fazer novos tipos de armadilhas. Mesabi era um índio corpulento e altivo. Abaixo do Grande Chefe e do Curandeiro, era respeitado por todos como velho caçador e sábio conselheiro. Nos seus quarenta e oito anos bem vividos, não foi difícil para Mesabi perceber que o que trouxera o caçador branco para aldeia não fora somente a sede de aventuras. Isso se confirmou ao oferecer a aguardente de raízes, receita especial da tribo de Zanga. O caçador branco que sempre a recusava, dizendo preferir um tal de vinho, aceitou a oferta de imediato.

Naquela noite, bebeu quatro cuias cheias da aguardente, enquanto contava várias façanhas de caçador, intercaladas por um riso ora frouxo, ora melancólico.

Assim como era tradição de algumas tribos canibais comerem os bravos guerreiros de outras tribos para adquirir a sua coragem, em Zanga havia uma pequena diferença. Oferecer suas mulheres à bravos guerreiros para que gerassem homens corajosos, era uma honra. Porém uma honra sempre rejeitada por Roxton.

Naquela noite, Mesabi na sua sabedoria tribal, percebeu que o que estava deixando o corajoso caçador branco naquele estado, era um coração desolado por causa de uma mulher. E nada melhor que oferecer uma das mulheres da tribo à ele. Mesabi mandou chamar Assai e após conversar com ela num canto, voltou a sentar com Roxton e outros guerreiros em volta da fogueira.

- Grande Caçador Branco! É uma honra para mim e para a aldeia que você permaneça conosco! Assai o levará para sua cabana! Aceite a nossa hospitalidade! Declarou o chefe dos guerreiros.

- Saberei retribuir a sua hospitalidade, Grande Mesabi! Reverenciou o chefe dos guerreiros, um Roxton bêbado.

- Venha! Por aqui! Disse Assai segurando o braço de Roxton, que cambaleava, levando-o para seus novos aposentos.

- Aqui tem tudo o que você precisar, Roxton! E se algo lhe faltar, é só pedir! Disse Assai, virando para a entrada da cabana e batendo palmas, cadenciadas, três vezes.

Entraram no pequeno cômodo, três belas nativas, vestidas em sarongues coloridos, enfeitadas com colar e adornos de flores perfumadas. Sorriam para Roxton. Ansiavam serem escolhidas por ele.

- Oh! Não! Exclamou Roxton colocando a mão na cabeça. Num instante, o torpor da aguardente dissipou e ele lembrou que prometera retribuir a hospitalidade da aldeia. Teria que escolher uma nativa e dormir com ela naquela noite.

- Você prometeu a Mesabi, Roxton! Assai estava se divertindo com a situação em que ele se encontrava. Como amiga dos Leyton e da Verônica desde criança, ela conhecia as tradições dos britânicos. Mas também conhecia Roxton. Ela mesma já pusera os olhos no caçador certa vez, e teria grande honra em deitar-se com ele se já não estivesse prometida a outro grande guerreiro da tribo.

- A nossa tribo lhe oferece as nossas jovens mulheres: Yuni, Essaê e Kilii para a grande glória de Zanga! – Disse solenemente, enquanto apresentava as três belezas.

- Uau...Vocês são realmente muito bonitas, garotas! Afirmou desconsertado e arqueando as sombrancelhas.

- Mas é que...bem...eu...Assai venha cá um minuto! Chamou-a num canto, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Não dá pra você me livrar desta situação? Só desta vez? Olhava para Assai atônito e em seguida sorria ao olhar para as nativas.

- Você já recusou várias vezes, Roxton! E os chefes o respeitaram! Mas agora, foi você quem disse que retribuiria a hospitalidade! O que foi? Elas não servem para o caçador branco? Perguntou Assai com um sorriso. Ela via como ele olhava para as nativas com indisfarçado interesse, toda vez que vinha a Zanga. E como fingia nem percebê-las quando Marguerite estava por perto.

- Não! Elas são lindas! Lindas mesmo! Ele estava sendo sincero.

- Mas eu acho que não estou em condições de...bem...deitar-me com três belas mulheres esta noite! Acho até que não consigo dar conta de uma só! Ele coçou a cabeça e olhou para o seu membro.

- Tudo bem, Roxton! Assai riu e virou-se para as mulheres:

- Mulheres de Zanga! O Grande Caçador Branco disse que sentiria honrado de poder fecundar a todas. Mas na tribo dele, só se pode fecundar uma de cada vez. Sendo assim, ele pede que aquela que se sair melhor no jogo de Zuei, ficará com ele esta noite. Não desmerecendo as demais, é claro! Declarou em voz alta para as outras e depois falou entre os dentes com ele – Melhor assim?

- Se é o melhor que pode ser feito! Tudo bem! Ele confirmou, coçando a testa. Então as jovens sairam da cabana felizes para se prepararem para um jogo da tribo do tipo "resta um".

- Até amanhã então, Roxton! Assai acenou ao sair da cabana. Ela colocou a mão na boca, rindo, se divertindo com a cara de perdido do Roxton.

- Até amanhã! Ele disse, jogando-se sobre a cama de madeira e palha e adormecendo em seguida..

No meio da noite, Roxton sentiu um corpo quente e perfumado moldado ao seu. Ainda sonolento, virou-se na cama de palha de milho para observar quem estava ali. E ao abrir os olhos, viu aquela beleza nativa, com colares e pulseiras de flores amarelas e rosas, a abraçar-lhe.

- Qual é o seu nome, minha bela menina? Roxton acariciou o rosto da jovem e olhou para seus grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos quase cacheados.

- Meu nome é Kilii, Grande Caçador! É uma honra estar aqui com o senhor! Disse emocionada.

- Você me parece diferente das outras mulheres de sua tribo, Kilii? Com esses olhos castanhos e esses cabelos? Perguntou Roxton ao mexer naqueles cachos castanhos dourados.

- É que sou filha de um grande guerreiro das terras encharcadas nas planícies bem abaixo do grande rio.

- Ah! Claro! Roxton lembrou que essa tradição era antiga. Pelos traços físicos, provavelmente ela falava de algum homem branco do Pantanal Matogrossense, no Brasil.

- E você já deitou com outro homem antes, Kilii? Perguntou preocupado.

- Não senhor! Admitiu ela.

- Você sabe que eu só a fecundarei esta noite...para a honra de Zanga...e que depois você deverá encontrar um bom guerreiro e fazê-lo muito feliz, não é mesmo? Perguntou pausadamente para que selassem ali um acordo.

- Sim, eu sei! Sei que após esta honra, muitos guerreiros irão querer casar-se comigo! É sempre assim, aqui na aldeia! Ela sorria feliz.

- É...parece que não é só aqui não! Roxton pensou alto.

- Muito bem....serei bem gentil com você! Caso comece a doer, você me fala que eu irei com todo cuidado...está bem? Ela meneava a cabeça afirmativamente.

Roxton começou a beijá-la e sentiu que ela devolvia os seus beijos com uma intensidade sensual. Roxton conhecia os ensinamentos de Zanga. Como na Tailândia, as meninas eram ensinadas desde cedo na arte do amor. Apesar de virgem, Kilii possuía uma sensualidade libidinosa e saberia fazer qualquer homem desejá-la com todo fervor.

A essa altura, Roxton já havia esquecido o motivo que o levara para Zanga. Só conseguia ver aquele jovem vulcão pronto a explodir nas suas mãos. Ele se entregou sem reservas as delícias daquela carne perfumada. Começou a beijar aquele corpo que exalava um odor de mel e especiarias. Não podia deixar de sorver os seios fartos, chegando a machucá-los, tamanha avidez da sua boca. Ela gemia e pedia mais. Isso era música para os seus ouvidos. Roxton desceu seus rosto pela extensão do abdômen dela, fazendo-a rir pelas cócegas causadas pela barba por fazer.

- Sabe o que vou fazer agora com você? Ele perguntou arfando de excitação.

- Sei e quero! Ela declarou arfante.

- Você é muito....digamos...envolvente, sabia? A honra aqui é toda minha! E sem mais uma palavra ele percorreu toda vagina de Kilii, com a sua boca sensual. Sorveu cada lábio, um a um, em seguida roçando seu rosto contra o clitóris pulsante dela.

- Eu quero mais! Mais! Ela pedia.

- Quer mais, é? Ele perguntou excitado e então pousou seu corpo sobre o dela. Já vira que ela estava lubrificada o suficiente para receber seu membro endurecido que chegava a doer de tanto pulsar.

- Me beija, mulher, me beija! E no momento em que ela o beijava, ele a penetrou. Seu membro deslizava entre as pernas dela. E foi entrando numa calma gentil, enquanto sua língua exploradora penetrava loucamente na boca de Kilii.

- Você está bem, menina? Ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Sim! Sim! Ela queria mais.

- Ele começou então o entra e sai luxuriante que só os bons amantes conhecem. Seus corpos suados, encheram de calor aquela rústica cabana. Envolvidos pela música dos próprios gemidos, enroscavam-se como duas serpentes consumidas pelo fogo. Nem por um instante sequer, ele deixou de olhá-la para conferir se ela estava bem. E ela estava bem. Muito bem!

Havia se passado quase uma hora desde que Roxton começara aquele ritual de paixão. Ele se segurava para que ela sentisse o gozo gostoso que encerra toda união física. E então...num grito de êxtase....ela explodiu...parecia ter desmaiado...mas ele podia sentir o coração dela bater descompassadamente e ver seus olhos brilhando quando os abriu novamente.

- Está mais calma agora, minha linda? Ele sorria e quando ele sentiu que o coração dela se acalmara declarou:

- Então agora é a minha vez! E enterrou sua espada naquela bainha freneticamente, sentindo o seu membro arder naquele poço de lava escaldante. Foi quando sentiu que seu gozo estava para explodir. Colocou então sua mão direita sobre os olhos de Kilii e retirando-se de dentro dela, a beijou molhadamente enquanto jorrava todo o seu sêmen na terra ao lado da cama. Voltou a deitar-se tão rápido sobre Kilii que a jovem nem percebeu o que acontecera ali. Roxton então passou o braço esquerdo sob a cabeça dela e acariciou seu rosto repleto de satisfação.

- Devo ir para a minha cabana agora, Senhor? Perguntou Kilii, lânguida e manhosa.

- Claro que não! Que homem eu seria se deixasse você sair da minha cama a esta hora da noite! Fique aqui abraçadinha comigo e durma, meu bem! Amanhã cedo sairemos juntos. Agora durma! Disse Roxton carinhosamente, depositando em seguida um beijo na testa da jovem. Adormeceu em seguida.

Roxton estava sentado num banco no pequeno cômodo, contemplando o sono da bela nativa enquanto fumava um dos seus cigarros de folhas marrom. Ele não gozou dentro dela. Não poderia. Ele e seus amigos lutavam para sair daquela terra estranha. Não engravidaria uma jovem inocente como aquela e a deixaria com um filho seu para trás. Era um homem honrado. Seus pais o ensinaram a ser assim. E se tivesse sido com Marguerite? Se perguntava. Teria derramado seu sêmen na terra ou a teria amado até ver seu ventre expandir-se, gerando uma nova vida, fruto da união deles? Se Marguerite já era terrível e manhosa no seu normal, imagina com a sensibilidade de uma mulher grávida. Ele sorriu diante daquela cena e fechou seu cenho no minuto seguinte. Agora ela era de outro. Ela jamais saberia que ele, Roxton, era o único homem que poderia fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, se ao menos ela lhe desse essa chance.


	14. Capítulo 15 Dawn in the Plateau

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 15 – Dawn in the Plateau

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

- Bom dia, Verônica! Marguerite passou pela mesa onde Andrew, estava sentado. Fingiu não percebê-lo ali. Foi até o fogão de barro, mexeu nas panelas e olhou dentro do bule.

- Eu não acredito! Não tem café? Ninguém fez café? Levantou as mãos para cima, o jeito de sempre quando inconformada com algo.

- Malooone! Cadê o Malone? Primeiro ressoou o nome dele pela casa. Depois perguntou por ele. Não obtendo resposta, disse irônica:

- Muito bem, falem um de cada vez, pois não consigo entender nada com todos falando ao mesmo tempo! E colocou a mão em concha sobre o ouvido, divertida.

- Onde está o Malone, Verônica? Será que ele esqueceu de fazer o café? Esta tarefa é dele! Resmungou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Verônica nem lhe deu atenção, continuando a verificar as ferramentas de jardim que estavam penduradas nos ganchos.

- Você continua a mesma, Marguerite! Com seu típico mau humor matinal! Brincou Andrew.

- Poupe-me de suas gracinhas, Professor Sunderland! O olhar de Marguerite fora tão gelado quanto as suas palavras. Fazendo com que Andrew fechasse o sorriso no mesmo instante.

- Verônica, onde estão todos? Ela abaixou a sua cabeça em frente a jovem loira, para que esta a olhasse nos olhos. Percebeu pela cara dela, que não estava de bom humor, pelo jeito como torceu os lábios para o lado. O jeito típico de Verônica, quando alguma situação a desagradava.

- Roxton deixou um bilhete dizendo que foi para a aldeia Zanga e que ficará por lá. Challenger e Malone foram atrás dele, afim de trazê-lo de volta! Em seguida, Verônica entregou o bilhete com força para Marguerite, que deu dois passos para trás, ante a irritação da jovem.

- O que deu no Roxton para sair de casa desse jeito? Assim, de repente? Marguerite pedia uma explicação, sem tirar os olhos do bilhete, indignada.

- Parece que Lord Roxton não gostou da minha presença aqui na casa! Foi a resposta que Andrew deu, enquanto fumava um cigarro.

- Ele é o seu namorado, Marguerite? Ele soltou a fumaça vagarosamente, em seguida virou-se, elegantemente na cadeira e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Roxton? Meu namorado? Não me faça rir, Professor Sunderland! Ela pegou uma chaleira e começou e enchê-la de água. Depois retirou um pote de porcelana da prateleira.

- Porque continua a chamar-me de Professor Sunderland, Marguerite! Sempre me chamou de Andrew e....Foi interrompido imediatamente por Marguerite.

- Exatamente! Mas isso foi a dez anos atrás, Professor! E eu presumo que todo químico conheça álgebra, certo? Logo...Dez anos correspondem a aproximadamente três mil, seiscentos e cinquenta dias, fora os anos bissextos. Ou seja, tempo demais para esquecer certas informalidades e até mesmo certas amizades, se é que me entende? Um sorriso repleto de ironia iluminava o rosto de Marguerite. Em seguida ela virou e despejou um punhado de ervas secas na chaleira.

- Que droga! Agora eu vou ter que preparar um chá de ervas! Sabe que até sonhei essa manhã com aquele cafézinho cheiroso, Verônica! O Ned bem que poderia ter torrado e moído alguns grãos antes de sair, não é mesmo? Marguerite tentava disfarçar, pois sabia que a Verônica estava ali, atenta a conversa, querendo saber o grau de intimidade que havia entre Marguerite e o Professor Sunderland. E o pior é que aquele idiota deixava escapar certas frases, evidenciando essa intimidade.

Naquele momento ela agradeceu aos céus, o fato dos homens não estarem em casa. Precisava ter uma conversinha séria com aquele boca aberta do Andrew.

Em seguida, viu que a Verônica estava indo em direção ao elevador com uma das leiteiras. Marguerite a seguiu rapidamente e a chamou:

- E você? Está indo pra onde? Marguerite perguntou aflita ao vê-la saindo com a sua bolsa de camurça, repleta de ferramentas e depois falou entre os dentes:

- Você vai me deixar sozinha aqui com ele? Arregalando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça levemente para onde ele estava sentado, a ler um livro.

- Pelo que percebi, vocês tem muitas coisas para conversarem ou esclarecerem, não é mesmo? Verônica falava quase sussurrando e demonstrava saber que havia muita coisa ali.

- Eu nunca lhe disse isso antes, Marguerite...Mas me ouça bem: Veja o que é melhor para você e para o seu coração! Ela apontou o dedo indicador para o peito de Marguerite, para que esta não esquecesse do seu conselho. Em seguida falou em voz alta:

- Estou indo recolher mais "leite" daquelas árvores para o Challenger e cuidar das hortas! Entrou no elevador, acionando o dispositivo de descida.

Minutos depois, ainda olhando para o elevador que descia, sentiu que Andrew a abraçava por trás, envolvendo sua cintura e falando baixinho no seu ouvido:

- Ela disse "leite" das árvores? Perguntou Andrew curioso.

- Sim! É o látex que extraimos todos os dias das seringueiras. Inclusive esta é uma das minhas tarefas e das do Roxton! Entristeceu ao lembrar-se dele, desvencilhando-se do abraço de Andrew.

- Certo, certo! Bom...Mas agora temos a casa toda para nós, Melanie! Que tal irmos agora mesmo para a sua cama? E a beijou no pescoço.

- Ei! Vê se desgruda, tá! E nunca mais me chame de Melanie, entendeu? Ela falava entre os dentes e ele levantou as mãos no sentido de rendição.

- Que coisa! E eu ainda nem tomei o meu desjejum! Marguerite foi até o fogão e serviu-se de um pouco de chá.

- Você me perdoou, não foi? Ontem você me disse que havia me perdoado! Eu já lhe contei que não fui responsável pelo que aconteceu a você naquela noite em Oxford. Meu pai havia me chamado. Pediu para eu ir até Sunderland resolver uns assuntos de família. Deixei você sob os cuidados de Peter Radcliffe. O que eu não sabia era que o meu pai havia dado aquelas ordens ao Radcliffe. Quando retornei, fiquei furioso com o que soube! Dei um soco na cara do Peter e sai à sua procura. Eu amo você, Me...Marguerite! Acredite em mim! Senão não a teria seguido até o porto de Folkstone! Ele a segurava nos braços, forçando-a a ouvi-lo.

- Mas você sabia que eu e Adrienne estávamos indo para a França. Se pôde ir até Folkstone, o que o impediu de ir me encontrar em Paris? Ela o olhava dentro dos olhos, pois precisava saber a verdade.

- Você sabe! Meus filhos, o negócio das carvoarias, a minha inclinação acadêmica. Você acredita que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o reitor, a pedido do meu pai, me impediu de retornar para a Universidade de Oxford? Com muito custo, e com a ajuda da minha mulher, consegui uma vaga de professor na Universidade de Dublin. Mas novamente, o meu pai enviou outro capanga para me deixar sob controle. Porém em Dublin, tudo foi mais tranquilo para mim.

- Ou melhor dizendo, nada como a própria Irlanda para abrigar outros mafiosos como você e a ordinária família O' Brian! Ela foi fulminante, o que o deixou desconcertado.

- Então foi em Dublin que conheceu o Professor Challenger, fazendo uma de suas típicas palestras sobre as riquezas e os mistérios da América do Sul, não foi? Ela começou a andar pela sala, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o sofá de troncos.

- Seria sobre essas mesmas riquezas que o levaram a visitá-lo na Universidade de Edimburgo? Sempre esperta e atenta, Marguerite perguntou.

- Claro que não! Fui participar de outras palestras e aproveitei para assistir a do Professor Challenger! Esse Challenger que conheci aqui é bem diferente do professor de Edimburgo. Ele tornou-se um homem mais ponderado e bom conversador, ao passo que naquela época, ele era um sujeito nervoso e arrogante. Presenciei pelo menos duas boas brigas, de rolarem no chão, entre ele e outros acadêmicos, quando estes discordavam ou faziam gracejos quanto a possível existência de animais pré-históricos em regiões isoladas do planeta. Conseguir conversar com o Professor Challenger, naqueles tempos, era praticamente uma arte! Poucos tentavam a sorte!

- É verdade! Lembro-me do dia em que conheci Challenger na Sociedade Zoológica de Londres! Mas apesar do seu temperamento inflamado, ele sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro! Pelo menos para com as damas! Marguerite sorria, enquanto lembrava-se daquele dia em que todos brindavam o início da expedição.

Lembrou-se mais ainda de Roxton. Ele estava lindo naquele terno em gabardine de lã cinza com desenho Príncipe de Gales! Sentado displicentemente sobre aquela mesa Mahogany, estava tão elegante! Mas possuia um ar tão arrogante quanto o de Challenger. E quando duvidou da minha habilidade com as armas...Que susto ele levou! Ainda bem que a minha pontaria sempre fora excelente! Jamais me pedoaria se tivesse danificado o "instrumento" do meu Lord Roxton! Meu Lord Roxton? Você ficou maluca, Marguerite? Ela se recriminou, enquanto sentia uma leve excitação percorrer-lhe as costas. Sentia pequenos choques na nuca ao lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que passara com John, ali no platô.

- Como eu ia dizendo...A vida ensina, não é mesmo? Ela tomou outro gole de seu chá e retomou a conversa que estava tendo com Andrew. Em seguida olhou ao longe, através da janela. Via o dia claro e ensolarado. Será que Roxton ficaria definitivamente em Zanga? Teria ido embora por achar que existia algo entre ela e o professor Sunderland? Seu coração de repente, contraiu-se. Nervosa, sorveu todo o conteúdo da xícara.

- Agora venha, Marguerite! Vamos aproveitar que estamos só nós dois aqui. Sinto muita saudades de você! Ele a olhava de cima a baixo, excitado.

- Sente mesmo, Andrew? Marguerite foi até ele e o beijou nos lábios. Depois acariciou o seu rosto, felina, e disse:

- Mas se você me quiser novamente, terá que se comportar melhor, Professor Sunderland! Ou seja...Na frente dos nossos anfitriões, somos apenas velhos amigos da universidade, compreendeu? Sabe como são os homens...Apesar da refinada educação britânica, são como qualquer outro macho...Melhor dizendo, chegam mesmo a serem verdadeiros selvagens quando farejam estranhos invadindo o seu território! Ela falava pausadamente essas palavras, enquanto mordiscava levemente, o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Entendi perfeitamente, Miss Krux! Ela viu no rosto de Andrew o medo que as suas palavras provocara.

Mesmo assim, ele a pegou no colo e foram para o quarto dela. Mataram o desejo que atormentava seus corpos. Meia hora depois, os dois já estavam recompostos na sala. Enquanto Marguerite cuidava da arrumação do andar superior, Andrew estava observando o laboratório de Challenger. Do alto, Marguerite observava-o atentamente.

- Não se preocupe, Marguerite! Não mexerei em nada aqui! Ele falou alto sem olhar para cima, sabia que ela o observava enquanto ele conferia os muitos inventos e algumas experiências em andamento.

- É bom mesmo que você não mexa em nada! Tudo que esta aí, é muito importante para o Challenger! E ele não gostaria de saber que o seu nobre colega andou revirando as suas coisas! Agora, por favor, suba! Não conseguirei arrumar esta casa, parada aqui lhe vigiando! Ela disse isso enquanto repousava os braços sobre a vassoura.

De repente o elevador começou a subir e minutos depois, Verônica entrava com uma cesta repleta de hortaliças, legumes e frutas.

- Achei melhor trazer isso! Apesar de estar com pouca fome hoje. Verônica então, colocou a cesta sobre a mesa e a leiteira com látex na parte baixa da prateleira.

- Pode falar Verônica! Você trouxe isso tudo porque hoje é o meu dia de cozinhar, não é mesmo? Eu bem que me esforço, mas vocês não me dão o menor valor! Marguerite fingiu irritação. Ela mesma sabia a péssima cozinheira que era.

- Ainda não aprendeu a cozinhar direito, Marguerite? Acredito que a mocinha seja melhor dona de casa do que você! Ele sorria, mas seu sorriso gelou ao deparar-se com os olhares fulminantes de Marguerite e Veronica que mais pareciam duas panteras prontas para atacá-lo.

- Eu arranco os olhos dele ou você faz isso, Marguerite? Declarou Verônica, teatralizando uma certa selvageria.

- Você na frente, Veronica! Afinal, a casa é sua! Marguerite deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

- Peço desculpas pela grosseria, _mademoiselles_! Acho melhor eu descer para o solo! Ele levantou-se rapidamente e pegou o seu chapéu e rifle. Já ia subir no elevador, quando Marguerite pediu para esperá-la.

- Você disse que nos mostraria a saída do platô ainda hoje! É melhor eu ir com você! Ela também pegou o chapéu, o rifle e o cinturão onde levava um revolver. Então ambos desceram para o solo.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Marguerite continuou a sondá-lo com perguntas:

- Se você conseguiu chegar até aqui através de uma fenda na rocha, juntamente com seus ajudantes, onde estão eles agora? Ela arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Alguns cairam nos poços de lava que haviam se formado. Mas muitos conseguiram chegar vivos aqui comigo. O que desconhecíamos, era o tamanho dos monstros que encontraríamos pela frente! Fujimos, mas alguns foram mortos por carnívoros gigantes e outros lagartos ferozes. Das outras feras, nossas balas deram um jeito! Marguerite ouvia atentamente as explicações de Andrew, enquanto embrenhavam-se pela mata.

Caminharam por um bom tempo, até chegarem a uma parede rochosa onde haviam várias fendas. Andrew acendeu uma tocha. Segurou em seguida a mão de Marguerite e juntos, entraram numa daquelas estreitas cavernas verticais.


	15. Capítulo 16 Prehistoric Jungle

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 16 – Prehistoric Jungle

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Ao sul do planalto, Malone e Challenger pararam num pequeno riacho para fazerem uma refeição, pois já eram quase três horas da tarde. Só tiveram condições neste momento, pois no meio da trilha que levava a aldeia Zanga, encontrava-se um acampanhamento de homens-macacos.

O único jeito de não ter de enfrentá-los, era esquivando-se o máximo possível deles. Pois para todos os integrantes da expedição, atirar naqueles seres, era somente em último caso e por questões de sobrevivência. Os homens-macacos só atacavam na tentativa de protegerem seu grupo das ameaças e outras vezes para se alimentarem, sendo que sempre preferiam mais a frutas e outros vegetais. Comiam pouca carne, e quando comiam, preferiam a de certos animais pré-históricos. Perto de outras ameaças do platô, os homens-macacos eram quase risco zero.

A conclusão a que Challenger chegou, foi a de escalarem as montanhas, até atingirem a trilha novamente, lá na frente. Tudo bem para Challenger que era um excelente alpinista e sempre levava consigo cordas e ganchos. Mas não para Malone, que não possuia tamanha habilidade. A habilidade de Ned estava nas corridas. Antes de vir para o platô, Edward Dunn Malone, jogava todos os sábados, no time de rugby, pela equipe de irlandeses de Londres.

Meio a contragosto, Ned concordou com a idéia de Challenger e ambos começaram a escalada pelas montanhas. Já haviam percorrido trechos estreitos há um bom tempo, até que uma pedra escapou sob o pé direito de Malone. Parecia ser o fim do jornalista! Mas este foi resgatado com destreza, pela mão forte de Challenger e pelo bom reflexo de alpinista que ele possuía. Ned ficou com algumas escoriações nos braços e na testa. Mas enfim, os corredores estreitos da montanha voltaram a aparecer logo a frente e nossos aventureiros atingiram a trilha são e salvos.

No caminho, Malone abateu um animalzinho pré-histórico, pequeno, mais carnudo. Challenger ao vê-lo, começou a descrever o nome científico deste. Era um nome tão extenso, que Malone esqueceu o nome do bicho tão logo Challenger terminou de pronunciá-lo. George continuou a relatar a qual espécie, família e escala de evolução, a qual aquele animal se encontrava. E estava tão eloquente que por alguns instantes, Malone sentiu falta da Marguerite ali, interrompendo a tagarelice do Challenger. Que coisa! Desse jeito, ele acabaria sentindo dó do animal que serviria de alimento para ambos! Resolveu fechar a torneira verborrágica do Challenger com uma brincadeira que o amigo detestava:

- Por que foi preciso subirmos pelas montanhas, Challenger? Você não precisava ter tanto trabalho...Afinal de contas, você viu que o homens-macacos sentem um ligeiro parentesco com você, devido a cor do seu cabelo e barba, né? E começou a rir.

- Ora, seu moleque atrevido! Vou fingir que não ouvi essa sua brincadeira! Vamos colocar logo esse fantástico animalzinho no espeto! Estou morrendo de fome! George falava com seriedade na sua voz grave e erudita. Mas havia suavidade em seus olhos! Nestes dois anos no platô, aprendera a ser menos truculento e a apreciar o bom humor dos seus amigos de aventura.

- Lembra-se daquele dia em que fui entrevistá-lo na sua casa, em Enmore Park na West Kensington? O meu lenço estava encharcado de suor, só de pensar em como iniciar aquela conversa com você! Agradeço muito a Mrs.Challenger por tentar me ajudar e por ter me recebido tão bem!

- E você lembra a cara de idiota que nós dois ficamos, quando engalfinhados no meio da rua, parou um policial e disse: "Que significa isso? Vocês deviam envergonhar-se!". Mas eu bem que deixei seu olho roxo, hein Malone! Era Challenger quem gargalhava agora.

- Mas eu só não acertei um bem dado no seu rosto, por educação, Challenger! Mas que raio de mordomo era aquele, que ao invés de apartar a briga, abriu calmamente a porta para que rolássemos escada abaixo? Você o encontrou aonde? Numa funerária? Aposto que ele era um dos manequins dela! Ned então fez a careta do Austin, o empregado mórbido do Challenger.

- Não fale assim do Austin! Ele é muito taciturno e calado, eu sei! Mas também foi o único dos empregados que ficou mais tempo lá em casa. E ele não é um mordomo e sim o nosso chofer! Challenger precisava esclarecer a função de Austin na casa.

- Mas gostei muito de você a partir daquele dia, Ned! Você demonstrou muita coragem para um rapazinho, enfrentando-me! Homens muito mais fortes que eu nunca ousaram! E foi muito digno da sua parte, quando resolveu não prestar queixas de mim para o policial! Eu sei que sempre tive um gênio forte! A minha querida Jessie sempre me dizia que eu seria um homem melhor se ouvisse os seus conselhos e então eu protestava: "Você está totalmente certa Jessie, mas se eu seguisse os seus conselhos, deixaria de ser G.E.C.! Challenger soletrou suas iniciais com muita pompa.

- Porque você gosta tanto de ser chamado de G.E.C., Professor? Malone quis saber.

- Orgulho irlandês, meu jovem! Nasci em Largs, sabe! Lá há muitas familias irlandesas. Minha mãe era uma irlandesa católica! Sussurrou George, como quem confessava um segredo.

- Devo também te confessar algo, Challenger! Sabe porque eu jogo no time dos irlandeses de Londres? É que eu também sou filho de irlandeses católicos, como você! Na verdade, eu nasci na Irlanda, mas ainda era bebê de colo quando os meus pais foram para a América. Moramos muito tempo em Nova York!

- Será então este o motivo de termos simpatizado com o Professor Sunderland e os nossos amigos não? Perguntava Challenger, coçando o cavanhaque cor de avelã.

- Mas ele não possui um sobrenome irlandês! Andrew de Sunderland soa melhor como um nome francês, Professor? Agora era Malone quem estava intrigado.

- Houve um momento em que eu perguntei sobre seu sobrenome, lá no laboratório da casa da árvore! Ele me disse que na verdade o sobrenome dele é O´Brian, mas que precisou adotar esse apelido, para que não tivesse problemas com as famílias dos alunos lá na Universidade de Oxford. Essa é a nossa rigidez britânica, meu jovem! George agora mordia um pedaço generoso daquela carne branca do assado.

- Este nosso largatinho está com gosto de rã, Ned! Prove! E entregou um pedaço para o Malone.

Os dois estavam agora alimentados e descansavam quando Challenger voltou a conversar:

- Sinto muito a falta dela, Malone! Da minha alegre Jessie que você teve a honra de conhecer! Challenger agora olhava para o céu azul em busca das suas lembranças.

- Jessie é uma verdadeira dama! Aqueles olhos escuros, aquela vivacidade toda. Sempre me lembrou uma dama francesa! Ele fechara os olhos enquanto sorria ao lembrar da esposa.

- Foi a mesma impressão que tive dela, Challenger! Também me lembrou uma refinada dama francesa! Nunca me esquecerei como fui bem recepcionado por ela, na sua casa. Lembro-me dos cuidados dela ao dizer "Vou deixar uma campainha perto de você. Se G.E.C. tornar-se violento, você toca a campainha e mantenha-se afastado dele o máximo que puder até eu chegar". Ned também tinha vívidas essas recordações.

- Algo que fez com que eu prosseguisse com a minha entrevista, foi a forma carinhosa e divertida como você lidava com a sua esposa, Professor! Você poderia ser rude com os outros, mas parecia um garoto de cinco anos sendo repreendido por ela! Ned balançava o dedo para Challenger como alguém que descobriu o ponto fraco do outro.

- Mas quando ela exagerava, bem que eu a punha de castigo! Challenger ria da cena do "castigo" que deu em Jessie, colocando-a de pé sobre um pedestal de mármore e falando carinhosamente para ela que só a tiraria dali se pedisse por favor!

- Há muita força e sabedoria na minha baixinha! Ela sempre teve muita paciência comigo! Quando eu não estava no Instituto de Zoologia, ou estava viajando, ou dando palestras em outras cidades....A deixava muito tempo só...E mesmo assim, quando eu retornava, ela me recebia com um abraço caloroso e um sorriso terno, depois me puxava pela mão e ia me mostrar um de seus quadros, ou me falar sobre os acontecimentos da escola onde lecionava. Ela tinha luz própria...Mas mesmo assim, eu me sinto culpado por tê-la deixado tanto tempo só! De repente, George entristeceu e começou a escrever com um galho, o nome Jessie, na terra vermelha do solo seco.

Foi então que Malone, também envolvido em suas próprias recordações, começou a falar de si:

- Quando saí de Londres, ingressando na sua expedição; tudo o que eu mais queria era impressionar a Gladys e o pai dela, Mr. Hungerton! O pai dela é um chato, e aguentá-lo falando sobre dinheiro e investimentos o tempo todo, fazia eu me perguntar o que me levava a tomar um bonde de Camberwell rumo a Streatham em Chestnuts, três dias por semana! Mas quando ela surgia na escada, com aqueles cabelos cacheados e aqueles lábios tão cheios, aí eu me lembrava que ela valia todo esforço do mundo para eu estar ali! Os olhos de Ned brilhavam ao falar de Gladys.

- Até que um dia eu me enchi de coragem e declarei o meu amor para ela! Ela sabia que eu era jornalista do Daily Gazette, e que fizera várias reportagens em que tive que arriscar a minha vida para conseguí-las! Como foi naquela explosão da mina de carvão e também no grande incêndio em Sothwark! Mas tudo aquilo não era o suficiente para ela! Lembro-me de suas palavras: "Eu só amaria um homem de grandes feitos e experiência exóticas. Pois as glórias por ele conseguidas, se refletiriam em mim!". Acredito que ela andou lendo muito Richard Burton e Lady Stanley! Malone chutou uma pequena pedra que estava à sua frente, no chão.

- Disposto a qualquer coisa para casar-me com ela, decidi procurar o editor de notícias do jornal, Mr. McArdle, solicitando uma reportagem cheia de aventuras. Foi então que ele disse para eu procurar o moderno Barão de Munchausen...Você! Ned fez aquela cara de "não me bata", cruzando os punhos na frente do rosto.

Mas Challenger deu de ombros para aquele apelido bobo, que ele sabia bem ser um sinônimo para a palavra mentiroso. Este era um dos menos terríveis, com os quais muitos ignorantes o chamavam. Mas um dia eles saberiam a verdade!

- Mas o que me deixou mais entristecido, foi saber que havia um advogado, um sujeito feioso e careca tentando cortejá-la também! Tenho certeza que Gladys não me trocaria por um sujeitinho com a cara de um cachorro bull terrier! Ou trocaria? O meu maior medo é saber que quando eu voltar para Londres, saiba que ela já tenha me esquecido ou mesmo casado com outro...Talvez dois anos seja tempo demais para uma moça esperar pelo seu herói, você não acha, Professor? Challenger?

- Fique parado aí, Malone! O T-Rex vai notar a nossa presença assim que nos mexermos! Pegue seu rifle com cuidado e corra para aquela caverna pela qual passamos agora a pouco! Challenger sussurrava.

- Dará tempo? Malone sabia que a caverna estava um pouco longe. Será que não seria melhor que cada um corresse para um lado? Um ao menos se salvaria, ele pensou.

- Se você esticar o braço e conseguir lançar o resto do nosso assado até ele, talvez o cheiro o retarde. Quando lançar a isca, espere ele se virar e depois corra! Challenger continuava sussurrando.

Então Malone, vagarosamente, abraçou o assado como a uma bola de rugby e o arremessou bem perto do focinho do tiranossauro. E juntos correram em direção a caverna. No primeiro instante, o cheiro do assado atraiu o faro do tiranossauro, e ele o abocanhou. Mas percebeu o movimento de mais duas caças maiores. Ele estava faminto!

Malone e Challenger correram o máximo que puderam, apesar das pernas já doloridas pela escalada na montanha. O tiranossauro quase abocanhou Challenger, quando o professor tropeçou num tronco e caiu. Mas Challenger era ágil e leve, apesar da idade, e após rolar rapidamente no chão, escapando daquela enorme fileira de dentes, conseguiu levantar-se a tempo, escapando de outra investida da grande mandíbula do predador. Malone e Challenger conseguiram chegar na caverna. Porém a cabeça do tiranossauro conseguia entrar inteira dentro dela. Para sorte deles, havia dois buracos horizontais, que mais pareciam duas covas rasas, onde os nossos aventureiros deitaram rapidamente. Apesar de conseguir enfiar sua grande cabeça dentro da caverna, era impossível tirar suas presas daquelas valas, pois não havia espaço para virar a cabeça e retirar as suas presas dali.

O tiranossauro fez diversas tentativas, mas todas foram frustradas. Até que finalmente anoiteceu e o carnívoro desistiu deles. Passado um bom tempo, Malone ergueu apenas a cabeça da vala, deixando seu corpo esticado dentro dela e encontrou o Challenger na mesma situação que ele. Era noite de lua cheia e a caverna estava totalmente iluminada.

- Você acha que ele desistiu de nós, Malone? Perguntou Challenger sem se atrever a tirar o resto do corpo da vala.

- Acho que temporariamente sim! Malone também não fez nenhum movimento para sair daquela posição.

- Sabe, Ned...Ficar deitado numa cova rasa, na minha idade, não é nada agradável! Challenger ria e completou:

- Mas eu acho melhor nós passarmos a noite aqui, deitados! O que você acha, Malone?

- Sabe, Professor...Estou aquecido, bem acomodado e acho que o sono está chegando...É melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo! Riu Malone.

- De uma coisa nós sabemos...O Roxton provavelmente está melhor que nós. A esta hora deve estar alimentado e conversando ao redor da fogueira com os nativos de Zanga! Completou Challenger.

Mal sabiam eles que, naquele momento, Lord Roxton embriagava-se na tentativa de esquecer Marguerite, e que acabaria se comprometendo em dormir com uma nativa dos Zanga.....


	16. Capítulo 17 The Cave

Quero agradecer a todas vocês que continuam a acompanhar a Fic e deixar as suas reviews. Para nós escritoras é muito importante essas reviews pois são as opiniões de vocês que norteiam o que a gente escreve!

Obrigada Lady K, Lady F, Rosa, Nessa, Cris, Mary, Claudia, Lorena, Pat, JessNobre, JessicaPinheiro, Marie. Obrigada também a Spirita e a Margie100 e por favor me enviem seus e-mails para eu poder me corresponder com vocês duas.

Tata estou triste com você, por ler todos os capítulos e não deixar nenhuma reviewzinha. Sniff!!! Sniff!!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 17 – The Cave

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

A princípio a caverna parecia igual a tantas outras cavernas do platô. Mas a medida que eles adentravam mais e mais nesta, havia ao fundo uma luz colorida, com o tom azul em maior intensidade. A caverna estava natural e esplendidamente iluminada.

- Não posso acreditar! Como isso é possível? Perguntou Marguerite fascinada, ao virar-se para todos os lados com os braços abertos a contemplar tamanha beleza e brilho.

- É simples. Veja lá no alto! Há um buraco que faz com que a luz entre. Como toda a caverna é revestida de quartzo branco de pureza quase translúcida, a invasão e o ricochetear dos raios de luz, um após outro nestes cristais, transformam esta caverna numa sala de espelhos. Assim, ela fica praticamente iluminada! Andrew explicava o fenômeno, enquanto via a bela mulher tocar cada pedra exposta das paredes da caverna.

- Obviamente, isso só acontece enquanto houver luz do sol lá fora! Nos dias nublados ou chuvosos, torna-se necessário acendermos uma fogueira ou os lampiões! Andrew apontou para os dois lampiões que encontravam-se na grande prateleira de galhos de árvore, numa das paredes da caverna.

- Mas isso é fascinante! Se Adrienne estivesse aqui, ela ficaria encantada com essas gemas de quartzo! Essa caverna me lembra muito a uma outra que nós percorremos, ajudados pela Assai, na tentativa de sairmos deste lugar horroroso! Marguerite lembrou-se daquele momento, alguns dias depois que o balão deles caiu no platô.

- Quem é Assai e porque vocês não conseguiram sair daqui até hoje? A saída estava obstruída? Ele perguntou curioso.

- Assai é uma amiga da Veronica, uma nativa da aldeia dos Zanga! Porque não conseguimos sair daqui? Pergunta para aqueles tagarelas do Roxton e do Ned dando conselhos o tempo todo, além das discussões constantes do Challenger e do Summerlee! Foram eles que abalaram as estruturas da caverna! Tivemos que sair de lá as pressas, antes que tudo desabasse sobre nós! Estávamos a um passo, só a um passo de sairmos deste maldito platô! Marguerite jamais mencionaria sobre aquele incidente em que ela tentou arrancar uma preciosa gema daquela caverna! Pior, ela ainda, de certa forma, acreditava não ser a culpada pelo desmoronamento desta mesma caverna! Essa era a Marguerite.

- E onde fica essa aldeia dos Zanga? Andrew queria saber.

- Aproximadamente umas seis horas, ao norte, partindo da casa da árvore! Marguerite mentiu sobre a localização dos Zanga! Não daria essa informação sem antes saber o verdadeiro motivo de tamanha curiosidade.

- Mas vejamos isso aqui! Percebo que você está bem acomodado, Professor! Os seus aposentos tem tudo que alguém precisa para viver: conforto e mantimentos. Marguerite falava enquanto andava pela caverna, segurando os dedos atrás das costas, vistoriando o lugar e seus objetos.

- Sobreviver você quer dizer? Todos esses dias tem sido um pesadelo para mim! Já morreram tantos dos meus homens! Tocaiados por aqueles malditos lagartos verdes com ganchos nas patas dianteiras, parecendo foices! São a representação da própria Morte! Ele olhava para os lados e havia ódio no seu olhar, que não passaram desapercebidos pela atenta Marguerite.

- Velociraptors! Esses lagartos verdes são os velociraptors, Professor! São os nossos piores predadores e estão por toda a parte e em maior número que qualquer outro dinossauro que viva neste mundo isolado! Explicou Marguerite.

- Ainda bem que o Roxton fabrica, quase que diariamente, munição para os nossos rifles e armas! Só assim, para sobrevivermos nesta selva! Marguerite falava enquanto seus grandes olhos observavam cada detalhe daquela caverna.

- Novamente o nome do Lord Roxton vem à tona, Marguerite? Você já mencionou as habilidades dele, pelo menos umas cinco vezes antes de chegarmos aqui! Você está apaixonada por ele? Ele também pareceu estar enciumado...Ou não teria sido tão áspero comigo e fugido para essa aldeia dos Zanga, não é mesmo? Ou estou apenas alucinando isso tudo com o meu ciúme? Andrew arqueou uma das sombrancelhas.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não estou apaixonada por ele! Somos totalmente incompatíveis! Em segundo lugar, Lord Roxton, como todos da nossa expedição, possue as suas qualidades e os seus defeitos. Posso lhe garantir que a partida de Lord Roxton para a aldeia Zanga deva-se a outros motivos! Talvez ele tenha ido buscar mais suprimentos para a casa da árvore, como café e os cigarros que ele tanto aprecia! Mas uma coisa você pode ter certeza, Professor....Lord John Roxton nunca foge de nada nem de ninguém! Ele é um homem corajoso, prestativo, defensor dos seus amigos e tem um senso de justiça e humanidade que chegam a me irritar, de tão exacerbado que é! Ela então, cruzou os braços.

- Resumindo....Então estou alucinando que exista algo mais do que uma amizade entre vocês dois? Agora era ele quem cruzava os braços.

- Exatamente! E eu vou lhe provar o quanto você está enganado sobre essa história! Ela então, descruzou os braços e foi até ele.

De um modo repleto de sensualidade, ela se pôs a circundá-lo, passeando com as pontas dos dedos, pelos ombros do homem, até retornar a posição inicial, frente à ele. Suavemente ela foi descruzando os braços rijos daquele espécime humano, belo e charmoso.

- Você não vai me convidar para conhecer os seus aposentos, Professor? Parece que vi uma garrafa de uísque na terceira prateleira! Ela o olhava convidativa, quando virou o rosto para um dos sacos de dormir que estavam desenrolados no chão de terra.

- A maturidade a tornou mais bela e interessante, Marguerite! Mas os seus olhos continuam iguais aos daquela menina travessa que eu conheci sob os lençóis! Ele a olhava com desejo e vontade.

- Me faça lembrar daqueles bons tempos, Andrew! Ela agora sussurrava seu nome, antes de começar a beijá-lo.

Suas bocas se encontraram de forma violenta. Seus beijos eram vorazes. Precisavam se consumir, de uma forma mais intensa e exaustiva. Seus corpos estavam gritando por mais essa união!

Num ímpeto, Andrew desabotou a blusa branca de Marguerite e jogou-a no chão. Foi para o chão com a mesma rapidez a sua saia cáqui. Andrew ficou contemplativo ao vê-la somente de corpete e botas.

- Você já estava preparada para mim, não é mesmo, sua danadinha! Ele a puxou pelas mãos e ajeitando os sacos lado a lado, formou uma espécie de "ninho de amor".

Em seguida ele retirou sua roupa por completo e foi até a prateleira, pegando o uísque e mais dois copos. Encheu-os com o líquido cor âmbar e aspirou o bouquet incorpado daquela bebida de excelente procedência. Entregou um dos copos para Marguerite, entornando o conteúdo do seu num só gole.

- Você me deixa louco, sabia? Você é como esse Macallan escocês de 30 anos! Maturado e perfumado! Retirou o copo das mãos da mulher, sendo que ela só havia tomado um pequeno gole, e depositou ambos os copos no chão.

Andrew começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela e voltando a deslizar sua boca pelo colo, afundando seu rosto naquele vale entre os seios. Deslizou com sua boca ávida pela extensão do abdomen, coxas e joelhos. Porém quando tentou retirar as botas dela, foi imediatamente impedido.

- Por que não? Ele estava entorpecido pelo desejo e um pouco pelo álcool.

- Lembra-se das nossa fantasias, Andrew? Essa é mais uma delas....Que tal eu semivestida, deixando a mostra somente aquilo que te interessa? Ela pronunciava essas palavras de forma rouca e sensual.

- Você é surpreendente, Marguerite! Em seguida ele afastou as coxas dela e a puxou com força, entrelaçando aquelas pernas longas atrás da suas costas.

Ajoelhado, ele a penetrou com força. Fazendo Marguerite gemer de tanto prazer! Ficaram ali, enroscados, instaurando a lascívia! Ela podia sentir a pressão daquele membro rijo e volumoso a deslizar dentro dela, num vai e vem cada vez mais intenso, até que ela atingiu o gozo, impulsionando o corpo para frente, tamanha a vibração que sentiu, e deitando novamente quase sem fôlego. Segundos depois, era ele a gemer!

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, exausto e ofegante. Quando sentiu que seu corpo não mais tremia, esticou o braço e buscou o uísque do copo dela, que ainda estava cheio, entornando num só gole, novamente.

Marguerite sentia o coração e a vagina pulsarem simultâneamente e levou algum tempo até voltar ao normal. Então ela se levantou e recomposta, foi até uma mesa de troncos.

- Aonde você vai? Ele perguntou meio sonolento.

- Essa moringa aqui tem água? Você me deixou com muita sede! Ela perguntou, derramando em seguida a água da moringa num copo e tomando-a em seguida.

- Pensei que você quisesse o scotch! Ele continuou a olhá-la.

- E quero! Ela foi até ele e encheu novamente os copos com uísque. Enquanto Andrew entornava o seu de uma só vez, Marguerite bebia o dela aos poucos.

Tornou a encher o copo dele e a completar o seu. E foi assim que embebedado, Andrew dormiu de vez!

- Realmente você é um uísque de primeira e eu adoraria poder saboreá-lo aos poucos! Quem sabe em outra oportunidade! Marguerite falava com reverência para a garrafa de uísque.

- Mas o dever me chama! Primeiro a obrigação, depois a devoção! Não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem! Ela sussurrava, enquanto vestia-se.

Em seguida foi revirar a prateleira. Encontrou entre os enlatados e outros mantimentos, uma caixa de charutos cubanos.

- Ora, ora! O que temos aqui! Acho que levarei um presentinho para o Roxton, outro para o Challenger e um para mim! A quanto tempo que eu não provo um bom Havana!

Porém ao abrir a caixa, ela encontrou outras coisas. Haviam vários papéis e um saco de veludo contendo várias esmeraldas. Rapidamente ela os colocou dentro das botas e foi até o chão confirmar se Andrew dormia. Pelo ronco, constatou que ele estava num estado de sono profundo. Apesar de apreciar boas bebidas, Andrew era fraco no beber, muito diferente dela! Ao sair da caverna seu olhar captou um binóculo bem mais moderno do que os dois que a sua expedição possuia. Ela achou de bom tom ter um binóculo de reserva. Suavemente pegou suas armas e saiu finalmente da caverna. Pelo brilho do sol, a noite não demoraria a chegar. Estava se dirigindo rumo a casa da árvore, quando um barulho metálico chamou a sua atenção. Andado abaixada, subiu um pequeno monte e deitou-se sobre a grama. Com o binóculo focalizou a clareira logo a frente e surpeendeu-se com o que viu!


	17. Capítulo 18 Dangerous Flying

Quero agradecer a todas vocês que continuam a acompanhar a Fic e deixar as suas reviews. Obrigada Lady K, Lady F, Rosa, Nessa, Cris, Mila, Mary, Claudia B, Lorena, Pat, JessNobre, JessicaPinheiro, Marie, Margie100 (que hoje sei que é a Fabi). Obrigada também a Spirita estou aguardando o seu email!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 18 – Dangerous Flyings

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Marguerite podia ver os dois aviões pousados sobre a clareira. A clareira devia ter uns dois quilômetros de comprimento e aproximadamente uns trezentos metros de largura. Era praticamente o lugar ideal para uma pista de pouso!

Um dos aviões ela já conhecia de perto. Era sem dúvida um Fokker DR-1, com aquelas duas metralhadoras afixadas na proa. O outro era um pouco maior, mas totalmente fechado. Ouviam-se rumores de que já estavam construindo aviões maiores, de carga. Mas até o ano de 1919, quando partiu de Londres, rumo ao porto do Pará no Brasil, nunca vira um daqueles. Era fato que a indústria aérea alemã havia sido desmantelada, após a derrota na guerra. Marguerite possuía informações, de forma ilícita, que os alemães revoltados, estavam construindo secretamente, outros Fokkers e aviões de maior porte.

Lá embaixo, podia-se ver o movimento de seis homens rodeando os dois aviões. Pareciam consertar o menor e embarcar algo no maior. De repente, um dos homens virou a cabeça para o alto, como se houvesse pressentido que alguém o observava. Marguerite esparramou-se sobre a relva o máximo que pôde, para não ser vista. Depois de alguns instantes, levantou novamente a sua cabeça e observou novamente o local. Em seguida, rastejando de costas, quase deitada no chão, foi descendo o pequeno monte e voltou para o caminho que a levaria para a casa da árvore.

Caminhou apressadamente pela floresta, pois se escurecesse, ela não poderia continuar a jornada. Teria que encontrar rapidamente um lugar para se esconder até que amanhecesse. E só de pensar em ficar sozinha na selva à noite, já entrava em pânico!

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça! Deveria ter saído mais cedo de lá! Ela se recriminava, quando parou e olhou para o céu. A noite se aproximava rapidamente.

Foi então que começou a correr pela mata. E encontrou um dos galhos que quebrara, enquanto seguia o Andrew! Agradeceu em pensamento ao Roxton, por tê-la ensinado a identificar os sinais na selva. Sabia que estava no rumo certo e continuou a correr. Esgueirar-se tão rápido pela vegetação, poderia atrair a atenção de algum predador noturno, mas precisava fazê-lo!

Não sabia se era pior continuar a correr ou ter que subir em alguma árvore e permanecer em vigília a madrugada toda, até que amanhecesse. Mas quis o destino que a aquela noite fosse de lua cheia e, além disso, o céu estava limpo e sem nuvens! A luz prateada da lua iluminava toda a selva. Sorrindo de alívio, ela sabia que tomando as precauções necessárias, acharia facilmente a trilha. E a encontrou, pois conseguiu identificar os galhos quebrados por ela dos outros. Mesmo assim, teria que redobrar a atenção, pois a ameaça das feras da noite era eminente.

Eles eram perigosos sim! Mas não tanto quanto os terríveis raptors que geralmente atacavam de dia. Nem tampouco o T-Rex, que raramente caçava a noite, por possuir uma visão difusa. Mas os homens-macacos poderiam cruzar seu caminho! Sempre havia os vigilantes que observavam a selva a noite, para protegerem seu grupo. Mas Marguerite estava confiante. Algo na sua intuição lhe dizia que chegaria sã e salva na casa da árvore. E finalmente ela conseguiu chegar!

- Veronica! Verooonicaaa! Ela gritava lá embaixo, rouca e ofegante.

- Marguerite? É você Marguerite? Veronica perguntava, pois os ruídos da noite não a deixavam identificar direito de quem era aquela voz feminina.

- Sim, sou eu! Envia o elevador! Rápido! Ela tentava segurar as pernas trêmulas devido a corrida, ao medo da escuridão e dos perigos da selva.

O elevador chegou depressa. Marguerite subiu nele e ainda arfava quando desceu os dois lances de escada e deparou-se com uma Veronica aflita, que retirou o rifle que estava pendurado em um dos ombros e aquele binóculo diferente, olhando-o com atenção, antes de depositá-los sobre uma mesa no canto da sala.

- Venha, Marguerite! Sente-se aqui! Veronica encheu um copo com água fresca e o entregou para a mulher ofegante.

Depois de vê-la refeita e com a respiração voltando ao normal, Veronica perguntou:

- O que foi que aconteceu? Faz um bom tempo que anoiteceu...Porque você não parou em alguma caverna ou subiu numa árvore? Você poderia ser atacada pelos predadores noturnos! Veronica não sabia onde começava o sermão e onde terminava a preocupação com a integridade física de Marguerite.

- E onde está o Professor Sunderland? Veronica perguntava enquanto olhava Marguerite retirar de dentro das botas vários papéis, o canivete que ela roubara do Burton, o caçador de troféus, e um saco de veludo negro. De dentro desse pequeno saco, caíram diversas esmeraldas que esparramaram por sobre a mesa.

- Bem...Você viu que sai hoje cedo na intenção de encontrar a tal fenda ou caverna por onde o Sunderland nos disse ter acessado o platô, certo?

- Certo! Concordou Veronica.

- Errado! Sunderland nunca chegou até aqui por caverna, fenda ou qualquer outro buraco! Eles vieram de avião! Ou melhor, há dois aviões lá embaixo, numa clareira próxima a tal fenda que ele me levou. A caverna é apenas o esconderijo deles! Cinco dias são insuficientes eles terem construído todas aquelas prateleiras, mesas e cadeiras, tornando aquela caverna habitável. Havia até um fogão de barro! Marguerite pegou a moringa e tornou a encher o seu copo com água.

- Então embebedei o Sunderland e o deixei dormindo! Porém, ao sair da caverna, ouvi um barulho diferente dos ruídos da selva. Com aquele binóculo ali, constatei que junto com Sunderland, estão mais seis outros homens! Dos dois aviões, o menor eu já vi um igual antes. É um triplano Fokker DR-1, igualzinho ao que Richthofen utilizou durante a Grande Guerra! Ela tomou mais um gole de água.

- Sei! A Guerra Mundial que envolveu muitos países de vários continentes. O Ned me contou que participou como correspondente nas trincheiras da tal guerra! Veronica mostrava estar entendendo a narrativa de Marguerite.

- Isso mesmo! Eu conheci pessoalmente Richthofen e ele me mostrou o seu avião. Era uma aeronave com duas metralhadoras acopladas as asas. A metralhadora é uma arma letal, Veronica! Cada uma dessas, dispara uma rajada de 40 tiros por minuto! O Roxton teria que sacar 40 vezes o seu rifle, para atingir a mesma pontuação!

- E onde e como você conheceu esse tal de Richthofen? Veronica quis saber.

- Eu o conheci numa festa, na casa de uns amigos em comum, em Berlim. Eu estive com ele apenas duas vezes. O suficiente para saber que estava lidando com um belo homem militar, de sangue frio e orgulhoso. Tinha um jeito de falar pausado, era muito seguro de si! E adorava ser seduzido por uma bela mulher! Mas ainda assim, era um piloto elegante e um verdadeiro cavalheiro! Manfred Von Richthofen era respeitado e admirado por pilotos de todas as nações envolvidas na Grande Guerra. Os laços entre os aviadores superavam as barreiras, raças e conflitos. Mesmo entre inimigos, prevaleciam as regras do cavalheirismo!

- Você acredita Veronica que, após ele ter abatido um dos aviões das tropas aliadas e pousado perto dos destroços do avião abatido, para pegar um "souvenir" para a sua coleção, Richthofen encontrou o piloto inimigo ainda vivo! E sabe o que ele fez? Levou o ferido para ser cuidado e orientou a sua tropa que o tratassem como convidado de honra!

- Manfred era mesmo muito ousado ou talvez exibido! Pintou o seu avião de vermelho! Qualquer um poderia ver aquele avião cruzar os céus! Era como se quisesse ser realmente localizado pelos seus inimigos! Não demorou muito para o apelidarem de Barão Vermelho! Marguerite sorria envolta nas suas lembranças.

- Eu o vi pela última vez no dia do seu funeral, em 1918. Um ano antes de virmos para o platô! Eu me orgulhava muito por ter conhecido o terror das tropas aliadas! Você sabia que ele abateu aproximadamente 80 aviões da RAF? Imagine todos aqueles De Havillands, Albatros e Voisins, abatidos pelo Capitão Von Richthofen, caindo por terra!

- Dizem que o Manfred foi abatido apenas por um piloto da RAF, o Capitão Roy Brown! Mas eu acredito que tenha sido uma emboscada bem articulada! Precisariam de pelo menos três aviões de caça para conseguirem acompanhar as acrobacias aéreas do Barão Vermelho! O corpo de Richthofen foi recolhido com glórias pelos ingleses e enterrado com honras militares num cemitério para heróis de guerra na França! Marguerite abaixou seus olhos, respirou fundo e tornou a levantá-los. E séria falou para Veronica:

- Mas deixando as lembranças de lado, o que eu quero realmente dizer é que lá fora há um avião tão perigoso quanto o do Richthofen e há um outro, ainda maior, para carga! Eles não chegaram até aqui por nenhuma fenda, formada pelo terremoto, como ele disse! Esses papéis provam isso! Ele usou o abalo sísmico para que nós acreditássemos na sua história. E omitiu a presença dos aviões, porque deve ter outros planos! Concluiu Marguerite e perguntou:

- Tem algo para comer? Meu estômago está enjoado, pois a única coisa que eu tomei hoje, foi um chá logo cedo e aquele uísque maravilhoso! Devia ter trazido a garrafa comigo! Não é sempre que se prova um bom scotch de 30 anos, não é mesmo!

- Você já roubou o binóculo, esses papéis e essas esmeraldas! Você não acha que já possui "souvenirs" demais, Marguerite? Veronica fazia biquinho ao pronunciar a palavra "souvenirs", o nome chique que Marguerite dava para todos os objetos valiosos que furtava.

- Amanhã, o tal Sunderland e os homens dele estarão aqui embaixo para resgatar os "souvenirs" deles! E todos os homens da casa estão lá, ao sul, na aldeia dos Zanga! E sabe-se lá quando pretendem voltar! Enquanto isso, a Madame Krux, fica arrumando confusão por aí, não é mesmo? Verônica cruzou os braços sobre os peitos volumosos.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu sei que errei! Mas nós duas precisamos arrumar um jeito de nos livrarmos deles! Marguerite estava realmente preocupada.

- Veja, Marguerite! Estamos sozinhas aqui! Eu sei que você teve um envolvimento muito mais íntimo com o tal Andrew de Sunderland, do que tenta esconder! A sua sorte é que os homens estavam fora daqui e, somente eu, ouvi que há uma ligação muito forte entre vocês dois! Se você não me contar o que está acontecendo, ficará difícil de eu lhe ajudar, você não acha? Com os braços cruzados, Veronica tamborilava os dedos, recostada na cadeira, esperando uma explicação.

Sem outra alternativa, Marguerite contou tudo o que aconteceu na Universidade de Oxford, desde quando chegou lá, seu envolvimento com ele, até a última vez que o viu no porto de Folkstone. Contou também sobre a explicação que ele lhe dera sobre o aborto que fizeram nela lá no laboratório de química da universidade. Omitiu que se relacionou sexualmente com ele na cama dela, na casa da árvore, naquela manhã. Veronica não a perdoaria por ter maculado o seu lar.

- Posso imaginar então o que aconteceu naquela caverna o dia todo! Vocês relembraram os bons e velhos tempos, não é mesmo? Veronica deu um ligeiro sorriso ao ver Marguerite tomando o segundo prato de sopa que ela havia preparado.

- Hummm! Hummm! Era sua forma de confirmação, pois estava com a boca cheia.

- Bom! Deixe-me pensar o que faremos em primeiro lugar...Ah! Já sei! Veronica se levantou e foi até a prateleira e pegou um vidro de ervas, que estava dentro de um jarro de barro. Depois encheu uma chaleira com água e pôs no fogo para ferver.

- É essa a sua grande idéia? Preparar um chá para nós? Muito bem...Agora é só pegar o baralho e jogaremos uma partida de bridge ou talvez pôquer! Ficaremos aqui sentadas, tomando chá, esperando tranqüilamente aqueles malditos mafiosos virem nos pegar! Ironizou Marguerite.

- Você não espera ter outro filho daquele sujeito, não é mesmo? Veronica perguntou.

- Lógico que não! Marguerite se assustou. Ao relacionar-se com Andrew, esqueceu da tal possibilidade. Começou a roer a unha, nervosa.

- Então eu vou preparar esse chá e você o tomará! Sentirá mal estar, dores no ventre e poderá ocorrer até um pequeno sangramento...Mas não se preocupe, você não terá outro filho daquele sujeito, eu lhe garanto! Disse Veronica com propriedade, entregando uma xícara para Marguerite.

- Você sabe mesmo se cuidar, não é Veronica? Marguerite sorriu agradecida, ao pegar a xícara das mãos da amiga.

- Eu vivo aqui sozinha desde os onze anos, lembra-se? Aprendi muita coisa...A propósito, você se divertiu muito com o Sunderland naquela caverna, esta tarde? Veronica deu aquele sorrisinho de canto de boca.

- Sim...Muito! Marguerite arregalou os olhos, e esses diziam que fora uma ótima tarde!

- Veronica? Você não contará isso para os homens, contará? Marguerite estava apreensiva quanto ao seu passado. Roxton não entenderia. Nem Challenger ou Malone. Conhecia os homens e o seu machismo.

- Contar o quê? Que esse tal de Andrew de Sunderland foi somente o seu professor na Universidade de Oxford? Pois é só isso que eu sei! Veronica então, esticou o braço sobre a mesa e segurou a mão de Marguerite.

- Nunca lhe disse isso antes...Mas você é uma pessoa maravilhosa...Uma verdadeira amiga, Veronica! Marguerite beijou o dorso da mão da Veronica. E a jovem pode constatar o quanto aquela mulher orgulhosa estava sendo sincera.

- Você ainda o ama? Ainda sente amor pelo tal Sunderland? Havia doçura e cumplicidade no olhar da Veronica.

- Não, Veronica! Não mais! Quando ele apareceu aqui eu tremia toda! Mais com medo que ele revelasse o meu envolvimento com ele, do que qualquer outro sentimento. Sentia também desejo! Afinal, até você viu o quão bonito ele é! Mas quanto a esse desejo...Eu já o aplaquei esta tarde! Fora isso, não existem mais amarras! Marguerite falava com decisão, enquanto sorvia o chá amargo.

- Certo! Disse Verônica. - Agora vamos ler esses papéis e saber o que trouxe esses mafiosos para o platô. Vejamos isso aqui! E assim, elas ficaram avaliando os papéis e conversaram muito, até tarde da noite...

Por favor, review...


	18. Capítulo 19 Saving the Roxton

Obrigada pelas reviews, garotas! Eles são um super incentivo! Beijos para a Lady F, Spirita, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Marie, Pat, Claudia B, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Jessyca Pinheiro, Ju Avalon! Lady K, este capítulo é para encerrar com chave de ouro a sua personagem tá! Lady Mary, o Roxton e a Marguerite vão sossegar um pouco o facho daqui para frente! Tata, o capítulo de carinho entre as amigas Marguerite e Veronica foi dedicado a você, que é uma amiga 10!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 19 – Saving the Roxton

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

O horizonte dava sinais que dali a instantes, aconteceria mais um maravilhoso espetáculo no platô! O sol ainda não havia aparecido, mas já tingia o céu azul cobalto, com os raios quentes de vermelho e laranja! A lua ainda estava lá. Cheia e exageradamente próxima à Terra. Era como alguém que não deseja partir, mesmo sabendo que retornará, logo mais a noite!

O amanhecer prometia ser mais um daqueles dias quentes de verão. Porém um verão com uma temperatura amena, característica das regiões altas, mesmo nos trópicos. A revoada dos pássaros, provava serem eles os primeiros a saudar o novo dia! Com seus gorjeios tão lindos e diferentes entre si, transformavam-se numa doce melodia!

E foi essa melodia que acordou Malone. Ele foi levantando a cabeça, aos poucos de dentro da vala, cauteloso, procurando sinais que indicassem que estavam fora de perigo. Vendo que não havia nenhum predador por perto, levantou-se de vez e foi até a cova onde estava o Challenger, e encontrou-o a espreguiçar-se dentro dela. Agachou-se, dobrando um joelho e apoiando seu braço no outro, disse:

- Bom dia, Professor! Acho que já podemos sair desta caverna! Ofereceu-lhe a sua mão, que o amigo aceitou de imediato.

- Obrigado, meu jovem! Challenger esticou o braço, e Malone o puxou para fora dali. Challenger, sempre ágil, se pôs em pé rapidamente. Batendo com as mãos pelo corpo, foi retirando o pó de terra seca das suas roupas. Em seguida, conferiu as horas, tirando o seu relógio de bolso de dentro do colete e recolocando-o no lugar. Esticou os braços para o alto, numa espécie de alongamento, e depois de olhar para o mundo lá fora, voltou o seu olhar para as valas no chão.

- Que sorte nós tivemos ontem, hein Malone? Se não existissem essas covas, teríamos sido jantar daquele T-Rex! Eu seria o prato principal e você a sobremesa! Gracejou George.

- Exatamente! Visto que eu já havia servido um aperitivo antes! Riu Malone ao lembrar-se do assado que arremessou para o carnívoro.

- Mas veja que coisa interessante aqui, Malone! Challenger disse essas palavras enquanto olhava para as valas. Malone sempre curioso por inscrições de outras civilizações, foi logo perguntando:

- O que você encontrou ai dentro, Professor? E ficou olhando para as valas a fim de ver o que chamou a atenção do Challenger.

- Você percebe que a minha cova deve possuir mais ou menos uns dois metros e trinta centímetros de comprimento, enquanto que a sua, mede aproximadamente um metro e oitenta, certo? Isso é muito interessante! George coçava a barba loiro avermelhada.

- Sim e daí? O que significa isso? Malone perguntava curioso.

- Significa, meu rapaz...Que se nós tivéssemos caído em covas diferentes das que escolhemos naquela escapada...Eu não estaria agora conversando com você, Malone! Como eu poderia deixar o meu corpo completamente esticado e me livrado daqueles dentes, se o meu corpo mede um metro e noventa e cinco! Você tudo bem...Poderia cair na minha cova com tranquilidade! Baixinho como é, caberia inteiro, mais a sua mochila e ainda sobraria espaço! Challenger então soltou uma gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado, Professor! Já estou sentindo saudades do antigo Challenger, o cientista erudito! Malone fez uma cara de desapontamento e começou a tirar o pó das suas roupas também.

- Ora, Ora! Ned! Sorria! Estamos salvos e um dia maravilhoso nos espera lá fora! Challenger ficou ao lado de Malone e o abraçou.

- Vamos pegar as nossas armas, equipamentos e, creio eu ter pedaços de pão na minha mochila para o desjejum! Então partiremos para Zanga o quanto antes! Já perdemos muito tempo nesta floresta! Challenger então caminhou resoluto, enquanto olhava novamente o seu relógio de bolso. Malone deu uma última olhada para a caverna, para ver se encontrava algo nas paredes, antes de ir rapidamente atrás de Challenger.

- São quatro horas, Malone! Creio que daqui uma hora, atingiremos a aldeia Zanga! Challenger disse isso a medida que encontrava o seu chapéu, rifles e outros objetos esparramados pela grama.

Após recolherem todos os seus pertences, os dois exploradores rumaram para o sul, e conforme Challenger havia dito, atingiram a aldeia dos Zanga, exatamente em uma hora.

Após serem bem recepcionados pelos Zanga, qual não foi a surpresa dos dois ao verem Roxton sair de uma cabana enfeitada com adornos nupciais de mãos dadas com uma bela nativa.

- Roxton! Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Challenger estava apreensivo quando viu tal cena. Esse era o seu maior temor e o motivo que o levou a ir atrás do amigo. Sabia que os líderes dos Zanga queriam muito que Roxton desposasse uma das mulheres da tribo.

- Você se casou com aquela moça, Roxton? Essa perguntou foi feita pelo Malone, que também estava boquiaberto.

- Challenger! Malone! Que alegria vê-los aqui! John foi até eles e estendeu o seu braço colocando-o sobre o ombro de Challenger, enquanto ainda segurava Killi com a outra mão. Em seguida falou:

- Me dêem só um minuto, por favor! E eu já explico tudo para vocês! Virando-se, conduziu então, a bela Killi até a tenda onde as anciãs da tribo a aguardavam e depois de depositar um beijo na mão dela em reverência e outro na testa em sinal de respeito, Roxton declarou em voz alta, na língua dos nativos:

- Povo de Zanga! Me sinto honrado com a hospitalidade de vocês! Creio ter sido agradecido e de ter cumprido com a minha palavra a honra que me ofereceram! Mas pertenço a outra tribo que precisa da minha ajuda, neste momento! Em seguida olhou para Malone e Challenger.

- Os meus amigos vieram até mim, pois estamos com problemas na nossa tribo. Estou imensamente honrado e agradeço a oferenda da bela jovem! E sei que ela fará qualquer guerreiro corajoso dos Zanga, um homem muito feliz! Mas agora devo me despedir de vocês! E rapidamente foi até onde Challenger e Malone estavam e disse entre os dentes:

- Me tira dessa, meu velho! Me enfiei numa cilada e precisamos sair daqui de bem com os Zanga! Ele sussurrava estas palavras, enquanto sorria elegantemente para toda a aldeia.

- Hum! Hum! Challenger pigarreou, enquanto buscava as palavras certas para dizer no dialeto Zanga.

- Povo de Zanga! Nosso grupo está passando por sérias dificuldades, estamos sendo atacados por tribos inimigas! Assim como vocês possuem Mesabi, Chefe dos Guerreiros, para orientá-los nos ataques contra as outras tribos, nós também precisamos do Grande Caçador Branco para nos orientar e proteger! Sei que vocês me entendem e devo dizer que precisamos partir imediatamente e salvar a nossa tribo desteo ataque! Após Challenger proferir estas palavras, os tambores começaram a soar, em ritmo cadenciado.

O que significava aquilo? Os três exploradores se entreolharam e quando os tambores terminaram de ressoar, o Supremo Chefe dos Zanga, levantou-se do seu trono adornado de ossos de dinossauro e disse:

- Vocês precisam de alguns de nossos guereiros para ajudá-los? Perguntou solene.

- Agradecemos a ajuda concedida, Supremo Chefe! Mas por enquanto, somente o Caçador Branco servirá, pois precisamos das orientações dele! Challenger se curvou diante do trono.

- Então podem ir! E que os espíritos os acompanhem! E indicou com o seu cajado, dois guerreiros para que os acompanhassem até a saída da aldeia, que era fortemente guardada contra ataques de predadores. Mas antes de sair, Killi correu até ele e o beijou demoradamente na boca.

- Obrigada por tudo, Senhor! E voltou alegre e feliz para a tenda das anciãs que começaram a perfumá-la e adorná-la com flores e enfeites.

- Hu! Hu! A noitada foi boa, hein John! Disse marotamente Ned, enquanto abraçava Roxton, de lado.

- Vamos lá, Roxton! Tem forças ainda, nestas pernas, para atravessar a selva! Challenger fez outro gracejo.

- Ei! Parem com isso, vocês dois! Ela é só uma menina passando para a fase adulta! Além do mais, eu estava embriagado quando cai nesta! Não vou negar a minha satisfação, por que a moça foi simplesmente maravilhosa! Mas é melhor parar com as gracinhas por aí, rapazes! Humpf! E Roxton caminhou resoluto para a saída da aldeia seguido de perto pelos amigos que divertidos, piscavam um para o outro.

Na saída da aldeia, lá estavam as armas de todos, além das sacas de café, de farinha de mandioca, um saco de couro cheio de cigarros de folhas escuras e outros mantimentos. E um dos guerreiros disse:

- Supremo Chefe pediu para entregar-lhes esses presentes!

- Nós agradecemos muito a oferta e prometemos que assim que resolvermos os problemas na nossa aldeia, viremos retirar os presentes! Agradeça o Supremo Chefe por nós! Disse Roxton, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do guerreiro em reverência.

E assim, os nossos exploradores pegaram somente as suas armas e rumaram para a selva. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Roxton perguntou:

- E então? Aposto que aquele tal Professor Sunderland não só não mostrou a tal fenda, como ja deve ter sumido, não é mesmo? Roxton perguntava sem olhar para trás.

- Não! Ned encontrou o seu recado logo cedo e ontem mesmo partimos para cá, pois eu temia que você se metesse em encrencas, como pude constatar! Disse Challenger irônico.

- O quê! Desde ontem vocês estão fora da casa da árvore? Deixaram Veronica e Marguerite sozinhas com aquele sujeito? O rosto de Roxton ardia de raiva, ao virar-se para os dois.

- Demoramos por que tivemos alguns problemas no caminho! Primeiro foram os homens-macacos e depois o T-Rex! Além do mais, as duas sabem se cuidar! Disse Malone.

- Ora, John! Por que essa rivalidade para com o Professor Sunderland? Ele é apenas um professor universitário, que mal faria? Challenger perguntava tranquilamente.

- Não confio nele! Ele parece esconder mais do que diz! Também não gostei nada de saber que as duas ficaram sozinhas com ele na casa! Roxton falou com seriedade.

- Ele disse quantos homens sobreviveram, fora ele? Eu não me perdoaria se alguém machucasse as garotas! Roxton então, caminhou apressado pela mata, enquanto pedia para o Malone narrar a aventura deles com o tiranossauro, no dia anterior.

Por favor, sumit review GO!


	19. Capítulo 20 Triceratops Valley

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Vocês são demais! Beijos para a Lady K, Lady F, Spirita, Marie, Taiza, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Claudia B, Mary, Jess Nobre, Fabi! Rosa, o capítulo do Barão Vermelho eu escrevi baseado nas suas mensagens sobre a Mata Hari, pois sabemos que a nossa Marguerite é espiã tripla, né! Oi Jessyca Pinheiro, este capítulo foi escrito baseado na sua review sobre a referência do livro do primeiro encontro entre o Roxton e o Malone. JuAvalon e Pat, adorei as reviews de vocês, mais os seus e-mails estão retornando, me enviem o endereço correto, para saber onde foi que eu comi bola!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 20 – Triceratops Valley

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Roxton, Challenger e Malone caminhavam apressadamente pela selva. Roxton ouvia atentamente a narrativa do Malone sobre a investida do tiranossauro sobre eles e então disse:

- Quer dizer que você atirou aquele assado para o T-Rex como fez naquela partida contra a equipe de Richmond? Eu já lhe disse que aquela foi a melhor corrida para o gol que eu já vi em toda a temporada, não disse? E aquele arremesso que você enviou então, foi muito bom mesmo! Quem sabe, se não tivesse nos acompanhado nesta expedição, hoje você poderia estar jogando rugby pela seleção da Irlanda, não é mesmo! Roxton virou-se e deu um leve sorriso com o canto da boca.

Malone deu de ombros. Estava ali agora. E assim o grupo continuou a jornada. Porém, após caminharem a quase duas horas, embrenhando-se pela vegetação, George parou e disse:

- Vamos parar um minuto aqui, Roxton! Neste ritmo, eu não terei forças para correr, se de repente encontrarmos problemas pela frente! Challenger dava sinais de cansaço.

- Além do mais, eu já lhe disse que indo por esse caminho, toparemos com o acampamento dos homens-macacos! É melhor irmos pelas montanhas e contornarmos o acampamento deles, se não quisermos confusão! Challenger sentou então numa pedra e retirando um lenço do bolso do seu paletó de linho creme, foi secando o suor da testa.

- Ah, não! Chega de montanhas desta vez, Professor! Quase escorreguei lá de cima ontem, e não quero fazer escaladas tão cedo! Malone falava com decisão e então foi sentar-se ao lado do Challenger na mesma pedra. E como se fosse um ritual, também tirou um lenço do bolso da calça e secou o rosto, a testa e a nuca. Malone sofria de sudorese, e naqueles dias quentes, seu corpo transpirava muito.

- Eu sei que o meu ritmo está acelerado demais! Mas quero chegar o quanto antes na casa da árvore e conferir se as garotas estão bem! Disse Roxton, que também retirou o chapéu e com o dorso da mão, pôs-se a remover as gotas de suor da testa, tornando a ajeitá-lo sobre a cabeça novamente.

- Mas esperem! Existe um atalho que encurtaria a nossa jornada em pelo menos três horas! John olhou lá para baixo, para o vale, abraçado ao seu rifle com mira telescópica.

- De jeito nenhum, meu amigo! Atravessar o vale dos triceratops é uma verdadeira loucura! Além do quê, o vale é estreito demais e a manada notaria a nossa presença em instantes. E você sabe que o olfato deles é extremamente sensível para compensar sua visão deficiente. E territoriais como são, seríamos abatidos num piscar de olhos! Eu ainda acredito ser a escalada pelas montanhas, o melhor caminho! Disse Challenger, firmemente.

- Para você pode ser, Challenger! É um excelente alpinista! Mas eu prefiro me esgueirar pela terras baixas! Afirmou Roxton.

- E você, meu caro jovem? Posso contar com a sua coragem! A mesma que provou possuir lá em Londres, na minha casa? Roxton piscou para o Malone.

- Conte comigo, Roxton! Sua idéia me parece melhor que a da escalada! E então Malone apertou fortemente a mão direita do Roxton, o que deixou Challenger com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Mas...E se na pior das hipóteses, um dos ancestrais daquele rinoceronte branco, que você possui na sua sala de troféus, investir contra nós? A couraça do triceratops me parece bem mais grossa que a de um rinoceronte! E aqueles chifres enormes então! Se compararmos aos touros das arenas de Madri, quando atingem os toureiros, parecem fazer cócegas neles se comparado ao que um triceratops poderia fazer conosco! Você viu o tamanho daqueles chifres? E são três! Disse Malone.

- Lógico que são três chifres, Malone! Porisso o nome Triceratops Horridus, que quer dizer "Três Chifres Terríveis"! Corrigiu Challenger, ainda acreditando que aceitariam a sua idéia da escalada.

- Mas estou com a minha Winche aqui, Challenger! Roxton disse isso, alisando o rifle de mira telescópica, como uma mãe que acaricia um filho.

- E estou prevenido! Pois tenho uma generosa munição aqui na minha mochila! Disse isso e orgulhoso mostrou também o cinturão repleto de cartuchos.

- Só que você me disse que abateu aquele rinoceronte com o seu fuzil Express! Não foi? Lembrou-lhe Malone.

- Nem me lembre disso, Malone! A raiva que me dá por ter perdido o meu fuzil Blends 577 da Axite Express! Que fuzil certeiro era aquele! Tinha um ejetor duplo e as balas traçavam a trajetória de umas 350 jardas e....Bingo! Lá estava o animal abatido! Roxton teatralizou o momento em que o seu fuzil abatia a caça, porém não notou que a sua narrativa criou um certo desconforto no Challenger.

- Eu trouxe o fuzil comigo, nesta expedição! Mas ele ficou lá no acampamento ao pé do platô, enquanto embarcávamos no balão, fujindo às pressas daqueles tribais! Mas até que esta Winchester que a "Miss Krux" comprou para nós...Não tem me decepcionado! Confirmou John, enfatizando o nome de Marguerite, com o rifle debaixo do braço.

- A conversa me parece muito interessante, mas não querendo ser intrometido, eu poderia participar e saber sobre exatamente o quê vocês estão conversando? Rufou Challenger, sentindo-se excluído.

- Claro que sim, meu velho! John foi até o Challenger e segurando-o pelos ombros, o chacoalhou de um jeito brincalhão.

- Veja Challenger...Se você quiser vir conosco, prometo lhe contar tudo sobre o dia em que convidei o nosso jornalista para apreciar um bom charuto de Havana, lá na minha casa na Vigo Street! Você sabe onde é! Fica perto do Instituto de Zoologia, no Albany! Roxton conhecia bem Challenger. Apesar de não demonstrar, a curiosidade dele falava mais alto.

E assim os três desceram vale abaixo enquanto Roxton contava como testou a coragem do jovem Malone. Que havia dito para o Ned que tinha como hóspede, o brilhante jóquei do Grand National, porém alcoólatra, Jack Ballinger. E que este estava armado e sofrendo de delirium tremens. Mas que o mesmo precisava ser imobilizado por eles, para ser alimentado, senão morreria. O problema era que o Jack tinha uma pontaria infalível e ele ou o Malone poderiam sofrer um ferimento à bala.

- E sofreram, Malone? Challenger estava muito interessado na narrativa.

- Que nada! O Roxton estava testando a minha coragem, Professor! Ele já havia cuidado pessoalmente do Ballinger naquela manhã! Disse Malone, sorrindo.

- Mas o Jack possue realmente uma boa pontaria! Para a minha sorte, foi o tremor das mãos dele, que ao atirar em mim, só conseguiu fazer um furo na bainha do meu quimono! Se eu não abro as pernas...ai,ai,ai! Roxton olhou para seu membro.

E gargalhando, os três desceram rapidamente até atingirem o vale. E se esconderam na vegetação para tramar uma estratégia de travessia. Mas o que viram foi uma das cenas mais belas já vista em todo o platô!

No vale dos triceratops podiam-se avistar quatro machos pastando calmamente. Mais adiante umas quatro fêmeas, sendo que duas pastavam e as outras duas ajoelhadas sobre as patas traseiras pareciam contemplar aqueles sete filhotes a brincarem na relva. Os pequenos rechonchudos já mediam uns dois metros de comprimento. Mas cheios de energia, ora corriam um atrás do outro, ora davam cambalhotas, exibindo-se para as mães. E quando uma das fêmeas levantou-se e foi pastar, uma das que estavam a pastar, voltou calmamente e tomou o posto da outra, na observação dos filhotes. Challenger maravilhado, constatou que elas se comportavam como as fêmeas das manadas de elefantes.

Um pouco mais próximo aos nossos aventureiros, pelo tamanho pouco desenvolvido dos chifres, dois machos jovens estavam investindo um contra o outro. Já exercitavam a disputa futura pelos direitos de acasalamento e escala hieráquica com os outros machos do bando. Apesar de jovens, suas cabeças eram enormes e extremamente fortes. Além do chifre pequeno e grosso no nariz, tinham mais dois chifres de aproximadamente um metro sobre cada um dos olhos. As maxilas laterias tinham bochechas musculosas e ao mostrar os dentes, notava-se que eram bem afiados! O bico córneo curvado lembrava muito aos dos rinocerontes. E pareciam ter a função de arrancar plantas mais duras do chão. Já possuiam o tamanho dos machos adultos. Deviam ter aproximadamente um nove metros de comprimento, uns três metros de altura e deviam pesar talvez umas seis toneladas.

De todos os dinossauros estudados pelo Challenger, o triceratops era o seu preferido. Como viviam em manadas, eram difícil encontrá-los andando a solta pelo platô. Challenger olhava-os com admiração. Olhava para aquelas pernas grandes e largas como pilares. As da frente eram especialmente fortes, porque precisavam sustentar sua ampla e pesada cabeça com aquela enorme couraça óssea em volta do pescoço que protegia seus ombros, permitindo-lhes resistir aos violentos golpes de outros dinossauros. Eles eram acizentados, mas a couraça dos machos, possuiam manchas em tons de vinho e amarelo. Seria um atrativo para as fêmeas?

- De qual lado vem o vento, Malone? Roxton perguntou e, Malone molhou a sua mão numa pequena poça d'água e a levantou para o alto.

- Vem a noroeste, Roxton! Se formos por ali, talvez passemos desapercebidos pelos jovenzinhos nervosos! Disse Ned, referindo-se aos triceratops adolescentes medindo forças entre si.

- Mas creio eu, que seja melhor nos camuflarmos! Eu tenho comigo um rolo de barbante e podemos cortar essa grama cheirosa e envolvermos os nossos corpos com ela. O cheiro do mato, encobriria o nosso próprio odor, se por ventura o vento mudasse de rumo! Disse Challenger, sabiamente.

- Esse é o nosso grande Challenger! O que seria de nós sem o seu conhecimento, meu amigo! Roxton sorriu e bateu no ombro do cientista.

E foi assim que eles enrolaram pelo corpo, várias hastes daquela erva cheirosa, que lembrava muito a capim limão. E começaram a esgueirar-se pelas laterais do vale. Quando notavam que os machos levantavam suas cabeças, para espreitar ao redor, eles paravam e ficavam imóveis por alguns instantes. Quando tudo parecia voltar ao normal, continuavam a resvalar cuidadosamente pela vegetação. Até que ocorreu o incidente mais glorioso que já viram.....

Por favor, submit review GO!


	20. Capítulo 21 Incidente Notable

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Eu sei que esse suspense tá irritando, e que vocês querem saber o que a Marg e a Vê estão tramando! Mas eu não poderia deixar passar um detalhe sequer! Beijos para a Lady K, Lady F, Spirita, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Marie, Pat, Claudia B, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Jessyca Pinheiro, Ju Avalon, Mary e Taiza.

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 21 – Incident Notable

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Os nossos aventureiros já haviam atravessado mais da metade daquele vale estreito e estavam prestes a sair dele, quando presenciaram aquela cena que marcaria para sempre as suas vidas. Challenger ficou deslumbrado, Malone comovido e Roxton a rever os seus conceitos sobre troféus de caça!

Um tiranossauro saiu de repente, do meio das grandes árvores enfileiradas nas laterais do vale, do lado oposto onde os nossos exploradores se esgueiravam, camuflados, a sair o quanto antes daquele lugar.

O tiranossauro avançou em direção a manada, urrando ensurdecedoramente. E foi então que se deu a mais emocionante das cenas! Com um rugido parecido com o de um elefante, as fêmeas se posicionaram lado a lado, como uma barreira. Correram para trás delas os filhotes e ali permaneceram quietos. Os dois jovens triceratops correram de encontro ao grupo e também se posicionaram logo atrás dos filhotes. Assim eles formaram um círculo de proteção.

Enquanto isso, dois machos correram por trás do círculo e se posicionaram pelo flanco direito, entre o círculo e o predador. Os outros dois machos se mantiveram no flanco esquerdo, na mesma posição. Todos os triceratops do círculo ficaram parados, porém com as cabeças levantadas, altivas. Os machos começaram a rugir e com uma das patas, raspavam o chão, se preparando para o embate.

Quando o tiranossauro fez menção de se aproximar, foi atacado pelos machos do flanco direito. O tiranossauro então virou-se para a direita e quando estava prestes a abocanhar um dps triceratops da direita, foi violentamente perfurado pelos outros dois da esquerda. E a cada investida das duplas de machos triceratops, a carne do tiranossauro era rasgada, mais e mais!

Houve um momento em que o tiranossauro conseguiu escapar das investidas dos triceratops machos, e contornou o círculo protetor. Tentava investir por trás do círculo, acreditando que houvesse vulnerabilidade naqueles grupo de fêmeas e filhotes. E esse foi o seu maior engano!

Os filhotes não mudaram as suas posições. Mas como num regimento de cavalaria, um dos jovens machos marchou para trás, enquanto uma fêmea se posicionava altiva no lugar dele. Tão logo houve esta troca, foi a vez do outro jovem macho proceder da mesma forma. Os machos adultos novamente se posionaram em duplas como fizeram anteriormente.

Mas o inesperado fora a retaguarda. Por trás do tiranossauro, se posionaram as outras duas fêmeas. E foi assim que ocorreu o mais letal e aterrorizante dos ataques feito a um tiranossauro!

Os quatro machos e as duas fêmeas, investiam seus chifres no carnívoro, como os guerreiros medievais enterravam suas espadas nos inimigos. E só pararam, quando tiveram a certeza de que o tiranossauro estivesse realmente morto. Enquanto isso, o círculo protetor de triceratops foi caminhando, mantendo o mesmo posicionamento até chegarem ao outro lado do vale, perto de onde nossos exploradores iniciaram a sua travessia.

Os quatros machos e as duas fêmeas, começaram então a empurrar o corpo do carnívoro e o jogaram na vala lateral do vale. Era como se estivessem "limpando" a casa. E tão logo removeram o inimigo dos seus domínios, soltaram um urro de vitória!

As duas fêmeas abriram o círculo, os dois triceratops jovens saíram de suas posições e todos foram ao encontro dos machos e fêmas guerreiros e, raspavam suas couraças umas as outras em sinal de carinho e união, enquanto observavam os filhotes correrem e brincarem naquele vale que lhes pertenciam.

A essa altura, os nossos aventureiros já estavam quase lá em cima na outra extremidade do vale, sentados numa pedra, contemplando aquela imensa família. Durante o embate, eles correram o máximo que puderam e atravessaram todo o vale. Só pararam um só momento, quando o Challenger parou, extasiado, ao contemplar a estratégia de proteção daquela maravilhosa espécie de dinossauros. Mas Roxton sempre alerta, o puxou pelo braço e o fez correr rapidamente com ele. E lá em cima, já fora de perigo, os nossos aventureiros, assistiram de camarote, aquele glorioso espetáculo da natureza!

Na pedra estavam sentados Challenger, Roxton e Malone. Challenger e Malone estavam com os olhos marejados de emoção. Roxton sentia um nó na garganta e carinhosamente passou o braço por sobre os ombros dos amigos e disse:

- Nós somos uma família, meus amigos! Como aqueles valentes triceratops! Mas está na hora de continuarmos a nossa jornada. E antes que as lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos também, Roxton pôs-se de pé e pegando o seu rifle, caminhou resoluto morro acima. Lentamente Challenger e Malone levantaram e o seguiram. Challenger porém, deu uma última olhada para aquela família pré histórica. Pegou o chapéu que estava sobre os joelhos e fez uma reverência ao vale dos triceratops, e recolocando-o na cabeça, seguiu os seus amigos.


	21. Capítulo 22 Hunter Heart

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Gostaram? E agora atendendo a pedidos, chegamos finalmente a casa da árvore!Grandes surpresas neste capítulo! Beijos para a Lady F, Spirita, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Marie, Pat, Claudia B, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Jessyca Pinheiro, Ju Avalon, Mary e Taiza.

Lady K, obrigada por me salvar de novo! Ufa! Mas como você é exigente, hein! E eu achando que o capítulo anterior tava bem recheadinho!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 22 - Hunter Heart

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Finalmente, os homens chegaram aos arredores da casa da árvore. Roxton, impaciente, gritava os nomes de Veronica e Marguerite e não ouviu nenhuma resposta vinda da casa. Como se fosse um presságio, parou de repente.

Malone e Challenger que vinham conversando animadamente, nem notaram a parada repentina do Roxton e passaram à frente dele totalmente distraídos. Roxton atento, percebeu que estava tudo estranhamente quieto.

De repente começou um tiroteio que vinha detrás das árvores. Roxton deu um salto com os braços abertos e caiu sobre os amigos, jogando-os no chão. Em seguida os arrastou para trás de uma árvore de tronco grosso, para escaparem das balas.

- Vocês estão bem? Roxton percebeu que a sua mão esquerda, estava manchada de sangue. Challenger fora atingido por uma bala.

- George! Fala comigo? Como você está se sentindo? E Roxton, foi logo tirando o paletó manchado de sangue, em seguida o colete e a camisa dele. Percebeu que a bala havia atingido o braço do Challenger, próximo ao ombro.

- Estou bem, Roxton! Essa passou de raspão! Juro que estou bem! Mas agora vocês devem ir até lá e acabar logo com esses desgraçados! Eu vou ficar quieto aqui! O cientista acalmou John e Ned quanto a sua saúde e os incentivou a liquidar com os inimigos.

Roxton fez um menear com a cabeça para o Ned, que entendeu rapidamente o comando. Então, nossos heróis deram uma grande volta, contornando as árvores. Roxton foi pelo flanco direito e Malone pelo esquerdo. Sacaram seus rifles o mais rápido que puderam e mataram dois dos três bandidos!

Malone correu rapidamente! Conseguindo alcançar o terceiro homem que tentava escapar. Deu-lhe uma coronhada na cabeça, vindo o mesmo a cair com as mãos espalmadas no chão, e o fuzil que possuía voou longe! Mas quando Malone já estava com o seu rifle, engatilhado e apontado para a cabeça do bandido, Roxton foi até eles e segurou o cano do rifle do Ned, afastando-o da cabeça do inimigo e então disse:

- Espere, Ned! Deixa este comigo! Antes quero ter uma palavrinha com o camarada aqui! Por favor, veja como está o Challenger! Malone compreendendo as intenções do amigo, bateu em retirada até a grande árvore, onde o Challenger estava sentado, com o as costas e a cabeça recostados.

Retirando uma pequena corda presa ao seu cinturão de caçador, Roxton agachou e começou a amarrar os pulsos daquele homem num estreito, porém rijo tronco de árvore. E então perguntou com a voz mais calma que conseguiu:

- Você fala inglês, camarada? Roxton perguntou em russo, acreditando que ele fosse um prussiano, pelo grande porte e feições austeras.

- Sim, falo inglês! Disse o homem altivo, num sotaque alemão.

- Então você é alemão, hein! Você faz parte do bando do Sunderland, não é mesmo? Roxton perguntou e não obtendo uma resposta, deu uma bofetada tão forte no rosto do inimigo, que dava a impressão de ter lhe quebrado o pescoço! E então, tranquilizando a si mesmo, Roxton respirou fundo e mais calmo, começou a ajeitar carinhosamente o colarinho daquele homem, e falou numa voz mansa e pausada:

- Você ainda não sabe! Mas estamos isolados neste platô a dois anos! Isso quer dizer que ao passarmos tanto tempo nestas selvas jurássicas, acabamos adquirindo os bons e velhos hábitos dos nativos locais, você me compreende? E vendo você aqui na minha frente, um homem forte e saudável, acredito que daria um excelente escravo! Porém, como você não gosta de conversar e talvez eu não queira ouvir a sua voz, eu começaria cortando a ponta da sua língua com a minha faca! E Roxton, afastando o seu colete de pele de crocodilo, mostrou o facão de caça que trazia preso ao seu cinturão.

- Mas eu também sou um homem cauteloso! Seria obrigado, devido as circunstâncias, a cortar os seus culhões, assim como costumam fazer nas grandes fazendas de gado! Não me agradaria em nada, vê-lo aproximar-se das nossas mulheres, com intenções...Digamos...Libidinosas, você me entende? Roxton respirou fundo, olhou para o alto e depois tornou a fixar o seu olhar nos olhos do homem à sua frente.

- E para encurtar as suas chances de tirar um dia de folga, do serviço honrado que lhe ofereço, talvez eu deva decepar o dedo mínimo de cada pé, frustrando as suas intenções de fuga. Você não sobreviveria muito tempo nestas selvas, com todos estes dinossauros à solta, sem a minha proteção, "Mein Kostspieliger Freund"! E sinistramente, Roxton piscou para o alemão.

- Como vê, sou um homem de educação aristocrática, e sigo as regras do bom cavalheirismo! Além de sempre honrar com a minha palavra! Assim...Se me contar tudo o que sabe, dou-lhe a minha palavra que terá a morte digna que todo homem sonha! Dou-lhe dois minutos para pensar no assunto! Lord John deu duas batidinhas leves no queixo do alemão, antes de levantar-se e endireitar as costas.

Perturbado diante daquelas ameaças, o alemão chamou Roxton, que novamente se agachou diante dele. E foi assim que aquele homem contou tudo que sabia para o nosso caçador. Roxton, por sua vez, prometeu-lhe uma morte rápida. Em seguida, John levantou-se novamente e foi até onde estava o Challenger recostado no tronco frondoso, enquanto Malone, ajoelhado, segurava o braço direito do George com um lenço.

- Como ele está, Malone? Roxton perguntou ao ver que o lenço nas mãos do Malone estava totalmente encharcado de sangue. Malone tirou a sua própria camisa para fazer um tipo de garrote, na finalidade de minimizar o sangramento.

- É melhor nós subirmos para a casa! Eu preciso lancetar este ferimento, senão a hemorragia não cessará! E tudo que precisamos está lá em cima! Disse Malone sem tirar os olhos do ferimento.

- E então? O patife disse para onde eles levaram as garotas? Malone inclinou a cabeça para o inimigo que estava amarrado numa árvore.

- Disse que receberam ordens para capturá-las e entregá-las vivas para o Sunderland! Mas elas não estavam aqui, quando ele chegaram! E não demorou muito para nós aparecermos e começar o tiroteio! Vou ter que deixar você aqui cuidando do Challenger, Malone! E fazer aquele alemão ali, me levar até o esconderijo do canalha do Sunderland! Você consegue levar o Challenger sozinho lá para cima? Perguntou Roxton preocupado.

- Consigo! Mas tenha cuidado! Não sabemos quantos são, quais as armas que possuem e você é somente um! Havia preocupação na voz do Malone.

- Já saí de situações piores que esta, Ned! Estou confiante que trarei as mulheres sã e salvas para casa! Sei também que o Challenger está em boas mãos! E com a mão direita, desarrumou o cabelo do Ned, num gesto paternal.

Roxton ajudou Malone a carregar o Challenger até o elevador, mas sempre de olho no inimigo. Quando o elevador começou a subir, ele caminhou até a árvore e desamarrou o alemão. Em seguida tornou a amarrar seus pulsos fortemente e o empurrou para a trilha, com a ponta do seu rifle, para que este indicasse o caminho que o levaria para o esconderijo de Andrew de Sunderland.

Depois de caminharem por um bom tempo, o alemão indicou onde era a tal caverna e onde estavam os aviões. Roxton, cauteloso, amordaçou a boca do bandido e o amarrou numa árvore, cobrindo-o com folhas de samambaia pré-histórica para que os carnívoros não o encontrassem. E primeiramente subiu o pequeno monte e pode avistar os dois aviões, posicionados um atrás do outro naquela enorme clareira, perfeita como pista de pouso. Em seguida, tão silenciosamente como uma sombra, tentou ouvir os ruídos que vinham da caverna e pôde identificar de imediato uma das vozes! Era a de Marguerite!

Sorrateiramente, voltou para o lugar onde havia escondido o alemão e ao tirar a mordaça da boca do homem, este lhe cobrou:

- Cumpri com a minha parte no acordo, "Jäger"! Aguardo que você cumpra com a sua! Disse altivo, o soldado alemão. Roxton então, tampou-lhe os olhos e sacando o seu facão, cortou profundamente a garganta dele. E como havia prometido, foi uma morte instantânea.

Roxton então verificou a pulsação para certificar-se que ele estava realmente morto, limpou o facão na camisa do inimigo, antes de recolocá-lo na bainha e cobriu o corpo com as folhas de samambaia. Em seguida, tirou o chapéu em reverência e voltou para a caverna.

Ao entrar na caverna, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que Marguerite e Andrew tomavam uísque sentados à mesa, tratando de negócios! Roxton teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não ir até lá e socar a cara daquele desgraçado! E ela, com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha! Cínica! Egoísta! Traidora!

O coração do Roxton batia dolorosamente! Ele recostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos mergulhado na decepção. Respirava com dificuldade ao ouví-la dizer para aquele canalha que o levaria até as jazidas de esmeraldas e tantas outras pedras preciosas que estavam em território Zanga! E em troca, ele só teria que levá-la com ele para a Europa ou qualquer lugar longe daquele maldito platô!

O ímpeto, a dor e o ódio foram mais fortes que a astúcia do nosso caçador! Ele entrou com tudo dentro na caverna e com a coronha do rifle, deu uma pancada na cabeça do Sunderland, que surpreso com o golpe, caiu no chão.

Jogando o seu rifle de lado, John debruçou-se sobre ele e o levantou pelo colarinho. Deu um soco de direita no nariz do Andrew, e outro e mais outro. Em seguida o empurrou contra a parede da caverna, batendo violentamente a cabeça dele contra a parede rochosa. O animal adormecido em Roxton, acordou com toda a sua ferocidade! Com a mão esquerda, segurando o homem pelo pescoço, desfechou mais dois golpes no estômago dele!

O rosto de Sunderland estava desfigurado devido aos fortes golpes do Roxton. Jorrava sangue do nariz e do supercílio esquerdo dele. E quando Roxton se preparava para desferir um último soco, ouviu um barulho metálico, de um rifle sendo armado, próximo ao seu ouvido!

Roxton soltou calmamente Andrew, levantou os braços para o alto, em sinal de rendição, deu dois passos para trás e começou a virar-se lentamente. Quando viu quem estava apontando aquele fuzil alemão G98, com mira telescópica, disse:

- Se não é nada mais...Nada menos que Mr. Radcliffe! E Roxton, ainda com as mãos levantadas, deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Quem? Peter Radcliffe? Marguerite repetiu aquele nome, quase num grito! Quando Roxton entrou naquela caverna, desferindo golpes e mais golpes no Andrew, levando superior vantagem sobre Sunderland, ela apenas se recostou na parede para apreciar aquela cena maravilhosa! Sentia-se vingada, ainda mais porque era o Roxton a fazer aquilo tudo por ela! Ela sabia que ele veio para salvá-la!

Mas quando abaixou para pegar o rifle que o Roxton havia atirado ao chão, não percebeu que alguém entrara na caverna. Só se deu conta ao ver um par de botas militares perto do dois, quando levantou os olhos. Ao endireitar o corpo, deparou-se com um homem calvo e de óculos apontando aquele fuzil para a cabeça do John! Sentiu-se imobilizada diante daquelas circunstâncias! Se John não mencionasse o nome de Radcliffe, jamais saberia que era ele! Mudara muito! Então um ódio, a muito tempo escondido em seu peito, brotou com toda força!

Peter Radcliffe e Andrew de Sunderland continuavam juntos! Ela sabia que Andrew estava mentindo para ela sobre muitas coisas! Mas no seu íntimo, queria acreditar que ele não tivera participação no caso do aborto! Agora tinha certeza na decisão que tomara!

Por favor, submit review, GO!


	22. Capítulo 23 Without Pardon

Obrigada pelas reviews! Marguerite sempre surpreende! Beijos para a Lady K, Lady F, Spirita, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Marie, Pat, Claudia B, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Jessyca Pinheiro, Ju Avalon, Mary e Taiza.

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 23 - Without Pardon

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Marguerite armou o gatilho do rifle, quando ouviu aquela voz nojenta e fria de Peter Radcliffe lhe dizer:

- É melhor você jogar esse rifle no chão, Miss Krux! Ou serei obrigado a estourar os miolos do nosso amigo, Lord Roxton! Ele continuou com o fuzil apontado para a cabeça do John, e olhou de soslaio para Marguerite, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, fazendo-a cumprir imediatamente as ordens dele!

- Você quer que eu os mate agora, Andrew? O avião está pronto! Acabemos logo com isso! A voz de Radcliffe era tão gelada e cortante, quanto um vento úmido de inverno.

- Claro que não! Pelo menos por enquanto! Dê-me o fuzil e os amarre! Foi a ordem de Sunderland.

Roxton e Marguerite foram amarrados numa das prateleiras, de forma que ficaram sentados no chão, lado a lado, com os braços atados nos troncos.

- Quer dizer, que é com esse tipo de gente que você trata de negócios, Marguerite? John não conseguia olhar para ela, pois os seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Radcliffe. Marguerite por sua vez, permaneceu calada com os olhos abaixados.

- Não são apenas negócios, Lord Roxton! Eu gosto desta mulher! Senão, não teria ido atrás dela no porto de Folkstone a dez anos atrás! Mas as circunstâncias fizeram com que eu a perdesse! Disse Sunderland, olhando para Marguerite que continuava olhando para o chão.

- Conheço muito bem as tais circunstâncias que o impediram de ir atrás dela, Sunderland! Se você está com o Radcliffe, você está na máfia irlandesa, não é mesmo? Eu estive pessoalmente nas regiões dominadas por vocês, no extrativismo do carvão! Roxton falava, enquanto Radcliffe andava de um lado para o outro, com o fuzil em punhos, como um felino a observar a sua presa!

- Que vocês utilizavam trabalho escravo, isso nunca foi segredo nem mesmo para o Parlamento! Mas usarem crianças de dez, oito, até sete anos de idade para esse tipo de trabalho, foi um dos crimes mais sórdidos que eu já presenciei! Roxton continuava a falar. Sem perceber que neste momento, rolava uma lágrima no rosto de Marguerite.

- Essas crianças nunca atingiram a idade dos doze anos! Tiveram a sua infância roubada e a elas foi destinada a pior das mortes! Morte por asfixia crônica! Chegavam a sofrer até dois anos contínuos, com os seus pulmões endurecendo e sendo sufocadas dia após dia! Roxton falava com tal ódio, que Marguerite podia sentir os seus ombros tremerem, pois estavam muito próximos, praticamente encostados!

- Só me expliquem uma coisa, que eu não consegui entender até hoje? Vocês dois têem filhos que eu sei! Como puderam assistir todas aquelas mortes infantis, jogando-os naquele barracão fétido, quando aqueles pequenos já não tinham mais utilidade para vocês? E irem para as suas casas, olharem para seus filhos e ainda dormirem em paz? Me digam? Como? A última palavra foi dita por Roxton num grito de raiva!

- Você sabe que eu quis fugir de tudo aquilo, não sabe Marguerite? Fui lecionar na Universidade de Oxford e depois na Universidade de Dublin! Eu nunca quis participar dos negócios da minha família! Ele olhava para ela, que se recusava a levantar o olhar.

- Ah! Então é você o herdeiro dos O'Brian, hein? Eu sabia que não havia me enganado a seu respeito, desde o momento em que o vi! Roxton estreitara os olhos com a descoberta.

- Levanta o rosto Marguerite! E admire o seu amiguinho, assassino de crianças! Contemple-o, Marguerite! Roxton gritava isso olhando para Sunderland. Marguerite, inclinou levemente a cabeça para ver o rosto do John. Era possível ver os ossos dos maxilares dele moverem-se ante ao ódio que imperava nele!

Marguerite, tornou a baixar a cabeça, só levantando apenas os olhos para olhar Sunderland, uma vez e tornou a olhar para o chão de terra novamente.

- Eu nunca autorizei aquilo! Foram ordens do meu pai! Eu não sou um assassino, Marguerite! Olhe para mim!!! Andrew gritou, em tom de súplica.

- Olhe para o mafioso O'Brian, Marguerite! Ele até pode não ter feito o trabalho sujo, mas Radcliffe o fez! E agora estão em comunhão com os alemães! Muito bem! Mesmo depois da derrota para os Aliados, esses carniceiros não aprenderam nada mesmo! Roxton falava alto, se pudessse, esganaria Radcliffe, com as suas próprias mãos.

Radcliffe se aproximou compassadamente e com a sua bota, chutou o lado direito do rosto do Roxton e então falou:

- Você já me deu muito trabalho no passado, Lord Roxton! Você e as suas ligações militares já atrapalharam demais os negócios da família O'Brian! Radcliffe virou-se para Sunderland e com ar enfastiado lhe disse:

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Andrew! Você não precisa desta mulher! Pode ter qualquer outra melhor, é só estalar os dedos...Assim! Radcliffe estalou os dedos para endossar a sua idéia.

- Chega, Peter! Disse Sunderland, levantando a mão, como quem dá um comando para seu subalterno.

- Venha comigo, Marguerite? Anabelle faleceu a quatro anos! E devido a guerra, enviei os meninos para um colégio na Suíssa! Case-se comigo? Poderemos começar uma nova vida, juntos! Andrew disse essas palavras com suavidade e agachou em frente a mulher amarrada e, ao levantar o queixo dela, Marguerite lhe cuspiu no rosto e disse:

- Nunca! Você é o homem mais repugnante, desprezível e covarde que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer em toda a minha vida! Nunca! Nunca eu me casaria com um tipo como você! E se fosse obrigada a isso, abortaria cada filho seu que eu gerasse! Para que o sangue podre que corre em suas veias, jamais contaminasse a humanidade! Marguerite gritava esse torrencial de desaforos com todo o ar que os seus pulmões permitiram.

Sunderland, sentindo uma mistura de humilhação, surpresa e revolta, desferiu um tapa no rosto dela. O que fez Roxton tentar se soltar e chutá-lo, porém inutilmente.

- Mato-os agora, Andrew? Perguntou Radcliffe, calmamente.

- Não! Deixe-os aí! Esses dois se merecem! Além do mais, esse lugar maldito é um perfeito inferno para quem viveu ou foi criado no luxo e no conforto! Pobres diabos! Olhe só para as suas roupas puídas e manchadas! O avião já está carregado, Peter? Ótimo! É melhor irmos! Precisamos voltar o quanto antes para a base na Venezuela! Sunderland falava essas palavras com o olhar fixo no rosto de Marguerite, enquanto estalava o maxilar com a mão direita.

- Adeus Melanie! Havia um certo ressentimento no olhar do Andrew, antes de dar as costas para os dois e sair da caverna acompanhado pelo macabro Radcliffe.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio entre Roxton e Marguerite. Pairava um ar pesado sobre eles naquele lugar. Foi Roxton quem rompeu primeiro o silêncio ao dizer:

- Devo confessar que pela forma como ele a olhava...Pela declaração que fez a você na frente de todos...E por ter nos deixado vivos...Que talvez ele goste realmente de você, Marguerite! Por que você não aproveitou a chance de sair do platô com ele? Marguerite continuou calada e ele voltou a falar:

- Aquelas palavras que você disse a ele foram realmente cruéis! Não que ele não as merecesse, é claro! Mas...Nenhum homem, que quisesse viver com uma mulher, poderia perdoar tais palavras!

Roxton estava perplexo como ela tratou o Sunderland. Foi uma atitude corajosa, mas contraditória ao mesmo tempo. Foram palavras e atitudes, completamente contrárias a conversa que ela estava tendo com aquele mafioso, pouco antes dele adentrar à caverna.

- Por que você não foi com ele? Apesar de sentir-se aliviado por Marguerite ter dito tudo aquilo ao inimigo, John gostaria de saber o que a impediu de partir, sendo esse o maior desejo dela. Foi então que ela começou a falar:

- Eu adoraria poder ter uma criança...Talvez duas, no máximo! Viver numa casa elegante...Cercada de todo o conforto, além de possuir belas jóias e vestidos! Marguerite sorria um sorriso triste enquanto olhava para frente.

- Mas o homem com quem eu dividiria a minha cama, e que gerasse em mim os seus filhos, teria que ser um homem de coragem! Carinhoso e gentil! Dono de um coração piedoso e protetor! Não sou o tipo de mulher que aceitaria menos que isso! Marguerite disse essas palavras, olhando para a parede repleta de cristais de quartzo, que brilhavam intensamente, com o raio de sol que adentrava à caverna!

De repente, ela sentiu os dedos dele roçarem as pontas dos dedos dela. E no instante seguinte, eles viraram simultaneamente as suas cabeças, olhando-se de frente. Encontraram o brilho úmido no olhar de cada um! Não precisavam de palavras naquele momento! A magia tomara conta do lugar! O olhar de Roxton percorreu todo o rosto de Marguerite, como se a acariciasse! Os grandes olhos dela, acompanhavam os dele. Ela temia que se aquele olhar se escondesse debaixo dos cílios, por um segundo sequer, ela viesse a se perder, sem luz, nem caminho!

- Tenho que tirá-la daqui, mas não sei como? A voz grave e rouca dele, confessava ali, naquelas poucas palavras, ser o homem certo na vida dela!

- Estou com aquele canivete aqui comigo, John! Só que ele está num lugar muito bem escondido! Eu sabia que poderia ser revistada quando vim para cá! Só que você terá que pegá-lo? Ela disse, devolvendo-lhe a esperança de fugirem dali.

- Onde você o colocou, Marguerite? Ele perguntou surpreso, arqueando uma sombrancelha e o canto da boca.

- Está debaixo do meu seio esquerdo, dentro do meu corpete! Ela disse divertida.

- Que lugar mais...Digamos...Estranho para guardar uma arma! Ele arregalou os olhos, olhando para os seios dela.

- Aproxime-se mais, John! E o retire daqui! A voz dela soava serena e ela percebeu o quanto ele ficou perturbado e titubeante, até que aceitou retirar o canivete dali.

Ambos se aproximaram o máximo que puderam. Ela tentou elevar o corpo, enquanto John abaixava seu rosto no vale entre os seios dela. Em seguida, ele afastou com os dentes, o lado esquerdo do corpete, deixando aquele seio claro de bico rosado à mostra, e por um momento ficou a contemplá-los, paralisado diante daquela visão!

- Pegue o canivete, John! Marguerite estava impaciente e nervosa. Aquela não era a hora nem lugar para seduções! Precisavam sair dali o quanto antes! Temia por Veronica!

Engolindo em seco, Roxton deslizou seu rosto pela extensão daquela pele branca e quente, até que abocanhou o canivete com os dentes e o jogou ao chão! Depois de alguns malabarismos, eles conseguiram empurrar o canivete próximo as mãos dele. Minutos depois ele conseguira cortar as cordas que o atavam, e desamarrou rapidamente Marguerite. Levantou-se e a puxou pelas mãos para que ela se pusesse também em pé. Ficaram então, frente a frente. Então foi a vez de Marguerite lhe falar:

- Eu não o traí, John! Nem a você, nem aos nossos amigos, eu lhe juro! Você precisa acreditar em mim! Ela o segurou pelo braço. Mas Roxton, num esforço maior que o seu desejo, desvencilhou-se abruptamente daquele toque.

- Não foi o que vi e ouvi, ao entrar aqui, Marguerite! Você estava prestes a dar as coordenadas para terras dos Zanga, em troca de uma fuga do platô! Você traiu a mim, a expedição e a todos que a receberam com hospitalidade neste mundo perdido! Você teria traído a Veronica e toda a aldeia Zanga, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo! Continuarei a proteger você, mulher! Pois essa é a minha missão! Mas não peça o meu perdão! Este eu nunca mais lhe darei, Marguerite! E dando-lhe às costas, pegou o rifle do chão e saiu da caverna determinado a pegar Sunderland e Radcliffe.

- John! Por favor, me espere! E Marguerite, após refazer-se do choque que aquelas palavras ásperas provocara nela, correu atrás do seu anjo da guarda na terra! Mas ele já estava bem longe dela...

Por favor, submit review, Go!


	23. Capítulo 24 Explanations

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Beijos para a Lady K, Lady F, Spirita, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Marie, Pat, Claudia B, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Jessyca Pinheiro, Ju Avalon e Taiza e Mary.

Claudia: Conforme você pediu, O Roxton socou a fuça do Andrew os aviões dos alemães explodiram! Bum!!!!!

Mary: Eu não tirei o nome O'Brian do filme das Panteras, não! Eu li sobre a infância de D.H. Lawrence e o que acontecia no extrativismo do carvão no final do sec 19 e inicio do sec 20, que era monopólio dos ingleses e mafiosos irlandeses. Um dos chefes da máfia irlandesa chamava-se O'Male que significa muito macho. Mafioso, pra mim, não é macho e sim um covarde. Foi por isso eu pesquisei outro sobrenome típico irlandês e encontrei o O'Brian.

Rosa e Jess Nobre: Eu inclui a história dos triceratops depois que assisti o desenho O Vale dos Dinossauros, em que tinha uma triceratops bebê, fofuchinha e valente chamada Saura. Daí eu pesquisei sobre esses dinos no Google e tudo que encontrei coloquei lá na fic.

Ju Avalon: Coloquei o Clube do Bolinha e o Clube da Luluzinha! Eu achei legal como cada equipe do mesmo sexo resolvem os seus problemas!

Cris: O Roxton é cabeça dura, mas tem um coração do tamanho de um T-Rex! Ele vai acabar perdoando a Marg, como sempre!

Nessa: Eu, como a Tata, adoramos tudo sobre armas! Foi por isso que descrevi o rifle Winchester que o Roxton usava no platô, a transcrição do livro original sobre o fuzil Axite Express dele e sobre o fuzil alemão G98, que na década de vinte era uma arma terrível!

Lady F: Seguinda rpontamente as dicas da minha ídala e também mentora de fics, estou retirando as exclamações em excesso. Brigadux amiga, por me orientar!

......................§.........................

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 24 - Explanations

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Roxton caminhou resoluto em direção à clareira, bem próxima ao abismo leste do platô, em que os inimigos haviam transformado em pista de pouso. Mas quando estava se aproximando dela, ouviu uma explosão tão forte, que ele chegou a se desequilibrar.

Recuperando do susto momentâneo, Roxton correu o máximo que pôde em direção à clareira para ver o que havia acontecido. E para seu espanto, Os dois aviões tinham explodido.

Havia pedaços das fuselagens, totalmente incineradas e espalhadas por toda a clareira. Até mesmo as árvores ao redor estavam em chamas.

Quando Roxton tentou descer para fazer um reconhecimento melhor de todo aquele estrago, uma mão o segurou pelo braço!

- Não desça, Roxton! Talvez ocorram mais explosões e você possa se ferir! Ela a voz de Veronica.

- Veronica? Veronica! E Roxton ficou surpreso a princípio e depois aliviado e feliz ao ver Veronica viva e bem. E com a mão direita, num gesto de carinho e amizade, alisou os cabelos dourados da jovem e disse:

- Tive medo que você estivesse dentro daquele avião de carga e que naquela explosão você houvesse...Ah! Deixa isso pra lá...O que importa é que você está aqui e viva...É isso o que importa agora! Roxton segurava com as suas mãos as mãos de Veronica. Ele nunca seria grato o suficiente por tudo o que ela fez por ele e pela expedição nesses dois últimos anos.

- E a Marguerite? Você encontrou a Marguerite lá em cima, Roxton? Veronica perguntou aflita.

- Ela está bem...Ela sempre está bem! Estava correndo atrás de mim até agora a pouco. Mas deve ter visto os aviões explodirem e irem pelos ares as suas esperanças de sair de vez do platô. Disse Roxton, desanimado.

- Mas espere! Eu não estou entendendo direito o que aconteceu ali? Roxton estava curioso, e antes que ele descesse até a clareira, houve mais duas explosões e Veronica o segurou pelo braço e o conduziu para longe daquele lugar.

- Venha comigo, Roxton! No caminho eu lhe contarei o que aconteceu! John olhou para a clareira em chamas e depois para Veronica e entre verificar de perto o que ocorreu lá embaixo e seguir a amiga, resolveu acompanhar Veronica que insistia que, se ele a acompanhasse, teria todas as explicações sobre o ocorrido. E assim, caminhando lado a lado, Veronica foi narrando:

- Após a sua partida para a aldeia Zanga, Challenger e Malone foram atrás de você. Os dois estavam encantados com os modos do Professor Sunderland. E não desconfiaram, por um só momento, das intenções daquele homem! Acharam que ir atrás de você era mais importante! Veronica deu de ombros.

- Porém, eu e a Marguerite estávamos desconfiadas dele. Eu até o achei simpático no primeiro instante, mas continuei alerta, como sempre. Quanto a Marguerite, você a conhece...Ela quer sempre fazer as coisas do jeito dela. Fingiu aceitá-lo na casa, para poder investigá-lo melhor. E foi exatamente o que ela fez! O seguiu até a caverna, descobriu os aviões na clareira e voltou para me contar o que viu e mostrar os papéis que provavam os planos deles! Veronica apontou para a clareira em chamas.

- Foi assim que nós duas traçamos uma "estratégia básica de ataque". Foram essas as palavras da Marguerite! Pegamos então, aquelas duas caixas repletas de bananas de dinamite no laboratório do Challenger e as deixamos camufladas, bem próximas à clareira. Sabíamos que havia seis homens acompanhando o tal Sunderland e que poderiam dificultar o nosso plano! Mas quando chegamos lá na clareira, só encontramos três deles próximos aos aviões e o Sunderland estava lá no esconderijo dele, na caverna. Veronica tentava abreviar ao máximo a narrativa.

- Os três homens que faltavam, foram até a casa da árvore para sequestrar vocês duas, pois sabiam que nós, os homens mais trouxas do universo, havíamos deixado duas mulheres sozinhas e desprotegidas lá na casa! Mas eu e o Ned cuidamos deles. Concluiu Roxton sobre esta parte, com o semblante pesado, se achando um completo idiota! E gesticulou com a mão, para que ela continuasse a história.

- Não seja tão severo com você mesmo, Roxton! Quem poderia prever tudo isso? Além do mais, eu sei cuidar de mim e da Marguerite! Posso continuar a narrativa? Ele fez que sim, com um gesto de cabeça, e Veronica continuou:

- Naqueles papéis que a Marguerite levou para a casa, deixava claro que os mafiosos possuíam uma base na Venezuela e outra na Colômbia. Havia campos na Colômbia onde eles estavam fabricando metralhadoras para venderem para os alemães que os aguardavam na tal base da Venezuela. O que vimos naqueles papéis foi que, os alemães estão inconformados com a derrota na Grande Guerra, e já se preparam para um novo levante pior que o anterior, pois estão se armando fora das terras deles e o mundo nem desconfia disso! Continuou Veronica.

- Mas se eles fizerem isso, eles romperão com os tratados e tornarão a invadir terras internacionais! Isso pode eclodir numa segunda guerra de proporções mundiais! Meu Deus! Roxton passava as duas mãos pelos cabelos, e novamente gesticulou a mão para que Veronica continuasse a narrativa.

- Verificamos que o avião menor, o que a Marguerite disse ser um triplano Fokker fazia o reconhecimento aéreo, sendo seguido pelo avião de carga que transportava as armas. O platô não estava na rota deles, foi aquele vento que nós já conhecemos que os forçou a pousarem no platô, pois as bússolas ficaram desnorteadas!

- Eles estavam aqui no platô, aproximadamente vinte dias. Tempo suficiente para nos observarem. Eles desejavam explorar algumas jazidas de esmeraldas que encontraram ao leste do platô, mas para isso, teriam que ficar num lugar mais seguro! Ou seja, queriam que o seu quartel-general fosse a Casa da Árvore! Veronica respirou fundo, e continuou:

- Eu achei arriscado, mas a Marguerite não quis me ouvir. Ela teve a idéia de tentar seduzir o tal Sunderland, convencendo-o a levá-la com ele, e que em troca ele deveria chamar os homens dele, afastando-os da clareira, pois ela queria mostrar-lhes como chegarem até algumas jazidas de diamantes. Esta estratégia era para que eu tivesse condições de colocar as dinamites nos aviões. Pois eles já estavam de partida! Veronica então coçou a cabeça:

- Só que ocorreu um imprevisto! O chefe dos soldados do Sunderland, sempre desconfiado, achou a demora dele suspeita e subiu para saber o que estava acontecendo!Isso até que facilitou em muito a minha parte no plano! Pois consegui liquidar com os dois soldados, antes que eles disparassem qualquer tiro! Coloquei as dinamites e ainda ganhei tempo para camuflar sob as folhagens todos os estopins! Porém nem aqueles dois, e nem ela voltavam! E eu fiquei ali embaixo, com os fósforos nas mãos, aguardando o sinal de Marguerite! E nada deles aparecerem! Relatou Veronica.

- Então isso tudo foi idéia sua e dela? E tudo que eu ouvi Marguerite dizer ao Sunderland naquela caverna, fazia parte de um plano de vocês duas? Roxton perguntou perplexo.

- Exatamente! Então quando vi os dois homens descendo clareira abaixo e não havia nenhum sinal da Marguerite, acreditei que eles a tivessem eliminado! Quando eles viram os dois homens mortos no chão, correram e embarcaram apenas naquele triplano Fokker da frente! Mas a esta altura, eu já havia acendido os estopins e tudo foi pelos ares! Concluiu Veronica.

- Só há um detalhe que eu não quero que você conte de modo algum para a Marguerite? Você me promete, Roxton? Veronica só continuou quando Roxton cruzou os dedos da mão direita e os beijou duas vezes, em sinal de palavra de honra.

- Naquele avião de carga, além das metralhadoras, havia milhares de pedras preciosas! Foram diamantes, esmeraldas e uma infinidade de pedras preciosas, platô abaixo, com a explosão! E se a Marguerite souber, ela jamais me perdoará por ter explodido aquele avião sem retirar aquelas pedras de lá! Veronica colocou a mão sobre a boca para conter o riso. E Roxton riu com ela.

- Realmente ela ficaria uma fera! Mais do que já é! E eu a tratei tão mal lá na caverna...Pensei que ela tivesse traído a todos nós! É que a Marguerite me surpreende sempre, Veronica! Tem atitudes imprevisíveis. Além de ser completamente misteriosa...Ele olhou para o céu, sentindo uma mistura de alívio por saber que ela não o havia traído e um certo desconforto por ter sido rude com ela.

- Não fique assim! Conhecendo um pouquinho da Marguerite, como eu conheço, sei que ela já o perdoou! Fará um certo charme em relação a isso, orgulhosa do jeito que é. Mas vocês se entenderão em breve! E Verônica colocou a mão no ombro de Roxton em sinal de conforto. E ele lhe deu aquele sorriso terno que nós conhecemos.

Depois de terem percorrido um bom trecho do caminho rumo a casa da árvore, Roxton meio sem jeito perguntou para a Veronica:

- Veronica! Eu sei que eu não deveria perguntar isso para você...Mas é que eu preciso saber...Roxton não sabia como começar a pergunta. E Veronica, na tentativa de ajuda-lo, meneou a cabeça consentindo que perguntasse.

- Marguerite...Por algo com você, sobre o relacionamento que ela teve com esse Andrew de Sunderland, no passado? Ele perguntou receoso.

- Sim, contou! Contou que fora estudar na Universidade de Oxford e que ele era o seu professor de química! Disse que ele começou a cortejá-la, que tiveram um namorinho inocente, pois ela era muito jovem, mas que quando soube que ele era um homem casado, ela terminou o namoro e resolveu aceitar o convite da amiga dela, a tal Adrienne Montclaire, para irem conhecer a França. E só! Veronica foi conclusiva.

- Certo! Obrigada pela informação, Veronica! E Roxton respirou fundo, enchendo o peito de ar e pensando que aquele tal Sunderland nunca significou nada para Marguerite mesmo. E satisfeito com aquela informação, um sorriso iluminou o semblante dele.

Veronica de canto de olho viu aquele sorriso estampado no rosto do Roxton! Para a felicidade dele e de Marguerite, era necessário que ele soubesse somente meia verdade! Pensava Veronica, ao caminhar lado a lado com o amigo protetor!

Um homem honrado como ele, tinha o direito de saber de tudo! Mas a verdade completa não mataria o amor e a devoção que ele nutria por Marguerite? Tudo aquilo estava no passado agora! Era justo roubar-lhes a felicidade no presente? Os anos passados na selva, tornaram Veronica mais sábia, mesmo com tão pouca idade!

E ao observá-lo assoviando uma canção alegre, pulando as pedras e os galhos da trilha, parecendo um garoto; Veronica chegou a conclusão que tomara a decisão mais acertada e ainda envolta nos seus pensamentos, refletiu:

"Esses dois se amam tanto! Mas preferem se machucar a ter que declarar o que sentem um pelo outro! E eu amo tanto o Ned, e o coração dele pertence a uma outra mulher, que mora num lugar chamado Londres! Porque não podemos controlar esse sentimento que se chama amor? Porquê?". E Roxton, todo contente, tirou-a dos seus pensamentos lhe dizendo:

- Esqueci de lhe contar que deixei Malone cuidando do Challenger lá na casa da árvore! Mas não se preocupe, Challenger está bem! Há comida na casa? Você quer que eu abata um caça para o jantar? Perguntou animado.

- Talvez uma caça pequena! Só para preparar um ensopado! Vamos lá! Aposto que eu consigo pegar uma antes de você, Roxton! Disse Veronica desafiante.

- Está me desafiando é? Tudo bem...Vamos jogar a limpo, então! Eu deixarei o rifle e usarei o meu facão também! E rindo, Veronica e Roxton foram atrás de uma presa, num jogo divertido!

Enquanto isso, bem longe daquela planície em chamas, Marguerite adentrava num lugar da selva, com determinação...

Por favor, submit review, GO!


	24. Capítulo 25 The Revenge

Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos para a Lady K, Lady F, Spirita, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Marie, Pat, Claudia B, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Jessyca Pinheiro, Ju Avalon, Mary, Taiza e Aline por acompanharem a fic e deixarem reviews.

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 25 - The Revenge

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

Marguerite parou ao ouvir o barulho das explosões. Enquanto que Roxton corria em direção a planície em chamas, ela subiu um pequeno monte e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Viu o momento em que Veronica impedia Roxton de descer morro abaixo.

Num código secreto, estabelecido entre as duas, Veronica a viu lá em cima e com um menear de cabeça, quis dizer que estava tudo sobre controle.

Marguerite então, deu meia volta e deixou Roxton aos cuidados de Veronica e foi até o local onde, ambas, combinaram em deixar um certo objeto escondido. Encontrando-o, Marguerite seguiu determinada para o lado oposto à planície. Num lugar afastado, selva adentro.

Após uma boa caminhada, Marguerite foi interceptada por sete guerreiros canibais. No platô haviam pelos menos umas três tribos canibais. Mas esta era especial. Especial por barganhar com a aldeia de Hipolita, a rainha das amazonas.

Quando eles se aproximaram com seus corpos pintados em branco e preto, impunhando as suas lanças, Marguerite levantou a adaga de Hipolita e imediatamente eles abaixaram as suas armas. Marguerite então falou no dialeto deles:

- Levem-me para a sua tribo! Temos um acordo! Falou com propriedade.

Então eles a levaram para o centro da aldeia. Nesta aldeia havia uma grande choupana de sapé. Homens, mulheres e crianças conviviam como numa típica aldeia de índios daquela região. O único diferencial era a antropofagia que eles praticavam.

Marguerite então, observou que um pouco mais afastadas, haviam duas grandes jaulas feitas de bambu e cipó. Muito resistentes por sinal, e se dirigiu até elas.

Em cada uma delas, haviam dois prisioneiros. Na primeira jaula, um prisioneiro estava sentado no chão de terra, amuado num canto, enquanto que o outro prisioneiro chamava pelo seu nome:

- Marguerite! Por favor, nos tire daqui! Esses índios são canibais! Era a voz de Andrew de Sunderland.

- Não me diga! E por que eu pediria para que eles os libertassem, se foi eu mesma quem ordenou que os prendessem! Disse irônica.

- Marguerite! Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo? Depois de tudo que fomos um para outro! Em nome do nosso amor! Ele suplicava.

- Que amor, Andrew? Que amor? Você só amou uma pessoa nesta vida...Você, você e somente você! Marguerite rodeava a jaula, com a adaga em punhos, olhando para Radcliffe, que conformado com a sua condenação, tinha o seu olhar parado, enquanto que sentado, ele abraçava os próprios joelhos.

- Quantas pessoas você fez sofrer, Andrew de Sunderland? Usou Anabelle para procriação, deixando seus filhos distantes, enquanto você cuidava dos seus interesses! Quantas mulheres você engravidou e as fez abortarem, como se fossem meras prostitutas, hein? Engraçado...sabe que notei que desde que nos vimos novamente, aqui no platô, você nuncou perguntou sobre Adrienne!

- Não perguntei por achar que ela estivesse bem! Ele respondeu assustado.

- Resposta errada, meu caro! Você não perguntou nada sobre ela, por que como todas as outras, você a usou e a descartou! Logo, por que perguntar por alguém que não tinha mais utilidade, não é mesmo? Ela disse acertiva.

- Marguerite, mais uma vez eu te rogo... Sei que você conhece estes índios... Então peça para que eles nos soltem agora! Pegaremos os aviões e iremos para a França ou qualquer outro lugar e seremos felizes! Ele suplicava.

- Vocês não ouviram as explosões? Lamento, meu caro, mais dei ordens expressas para que explodissem todos os seus aviões! Tsc, tsc! Eu sinto muito! Ela estava no auge da sua ironia.

- Quer dizer que nós estamos presos neste maldito platô? Ele estava descontrolado.

- Nós? Você disse nós? "Non, mon cher"! Daqui a pouco "eu" estarei com os meus amigos apreciando um bom jantar! Enquanto que aqueles dois soldados alemães ali, serão o banquete dos meus colegas antropófagos esta noite! Havia um sorriso maléfico no rosto de Marguerite.

- Por que você está quietinho aí no canto, Radcliffe? Você já sabe qual será o seu destino não é mesmo? Menino esperto! Mas eu vou explicar para o Andrew que desconhece as leis da selva! Marguerite se indireitou e cruzou os braços, como uma professora que ensina um aluno.

- Os alemães morrerão esta noite, enquanto que vocês dois serão saboreados lentamente! Começou a compreender-me Andrew? Radcliffe sabe que morrerá aos poucos para sentir a dor que me causou, quando ele e aquele maldito médico carniceiro, tiraram o meu filho, matando também uma parte de mim! Vocês me fizeram sofrer, mas nada será comparado ao que os aguardam! Chegou a sua hora, Peter Radcliffe! A voz dela estava agora implacável.

- E você, Andrew? Não venha me dizer que não sabia de nada...Pousando de santo! Eu sei que foi você quem ordenou a Radcliffe que fizesse o trabalho sujo, enquanto partia para não ver o resultado da sua monstruosidade! Pobrezinho! Um homem tão sensível, não é mesmo! Ela fazia biquinho ao dizer essas palavras.

- E eu também sei que quando você apareceu no porto de Folkstone, não foi para ir atrás de mim! Você foi atrás de Adrienne! Pois ela sabia de mais, não é mesmo? Os olhos dela estreitaram-se.

- Eu não ordenei que matassem Adrienne, Marguerite! Andrew gritou.

- Você já me revelou tudo o que eu precisava saber! Boa morte para vocês dois! Meus sentimentos! E tirando o chapéu, Marguerite fez uma reverência.

Em seguida deu às costas para as jaulas e para aquela aldeia mal cheirosa. E saiu resoluta, sem olhar para trás, enquanto ecoava os gritos desesperados de Andrew a implorar para que ela o salvasse.

Quando ela já encontrava-se segura, fora das terras dos canibais de barganha, rompeu o choro a muito tempo acumulado! E chorando, caminhou, praticamente se arrastando, até chegar a casa da árvore.

Fazia apenas meia hora que Marguerite chegara em casa, quando ouviu o elevador subir e a conversa animada de Veronica e Roxton.

- Não, não, Veronica! Quem viu este tal de onychosaurus primeiro, fui eu! Roxton reclamava para si o prêmio.

- Pode até ser! Mas foram os meus punhais que o abatarem, Roxton! Você só é bom com o seu facão de perto! Veronica ria dele.

- Mais esse lagartão sabor galinha, é rápido demais! Mas tudo bem! Desta vez você ganhou! Mas na próxima vez....Na próxima...Você verá como age o Grande Caçador Branco! Ele a desafiava para uma outra caçada.

- Quero só ver atuação do Grande Caçador Branco sem o seu rifle! Ela agora gargalhava.

Em seguida, viram Malone saindo do quarto do Challenger. Malone cumprimentou Roxton e em seguida foi até Veronica e pegando-lhe as duas mãos disse:

- Veronica! Que bom que você está bem! Ele a olhava ternamente nos olhos.

- Sim, Ned! Estou bem! E o Challenger, como ele está? Ela sorriu com a preocupação dele e em seguida ficou séria ao lembrar-se que o Challenger estava ferido.

- Está bem e repousando! Lancetei o ferimento com ferro em brasa. A hemorragia cessou e passei aquele unguento antiinflamatório que você sabe fazer, Veronica! Malone contou orgulhoso, por ter providenciado os cuidados necessários.

- Eu sabia que ele estava em boas mãos! E ele teve febre, Malone? Perguntou Roxton.

- Fui agora lá dentro para ver se ele estava como febre, mas ele está bem! Quanto aos soldados alemães, eu os arrastei para longe da casa da árvore e neste momento devem estar servindo de jantar para alguns raptors!

- E quanto a Marguerite? Roxton perguntou preocupado.

- Ela chegou ainda a pouco! Foi até o quarto do Challenger para saber como ele estava e sem dizer uma palavra ou reclamação, foi para o quarto dela! Explicou Malone.

- Vou até lá ver como ela está! Disse Roxton.

- Não! Deixa que eu vou! Enquanto isso faça como combinamos...Quem perdessse a aposta, teria de preparar o lagarto com a receita do Summerlee "Galinha à La Arthur" lembra-se? E com um menear de cabeça, Veronica indicou o fogão de barro e em seguida foi para o quarto de Marguerite.

Os quartos da casa da árvore não possuiam portas, somente cortinas toscas de tecido e fibras. Então Veronica chamou baixinho:

- Marguerite? Posso entrar?

- Entre Veronica! Marguerite nem levantou sua cabeça do travesseiro.

Veronica pode perceber, pelos olhos vermelhos e inchados, que ela chorara muito.

- Tome, Veronica! Guarde a adaga que a Hipolita deu para o Challenger lá nos pertences dele, antes que ele descubra que nós a usamos! Marguerite retirou o punhal debaixo do travesseiro e o entregou para ela.

- Eu fiquei preocupada com você, lá embaixo na planície! Os canibais já haviam levado os dois soldados. Eu me alarmei, pois você estava demorando e fui averiguar... Então vi quando o Roxton entrou na caverna. E pensei que o nosso plano tivesse falhado. Mas ao ver os bandidos sairem da caverna sem vocês, ordenei ao canibais que os capturassem. Depois corri e dei uma olhada para ver como vocês estavam! Felizmente eu os vi amarrados, mas vivos! Então me tranquilizei! Sabia que não seria difícil para vocês se soltarem dali! Disse Veronica baixinho para que ninguém as ouvissem.

- É! realmente não foi difícil! Mas O Roxton pensou que eu tivesse traído a todos! Ela disse chateada.

- Não se preocupe! Eu já o acalmei em relação a isso! Ele só sabe aquilo que nós combinamos, certo? Veronica sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Mas agora me diga, como você está se sentindo? Veronica quis saber.

- Vingada! Vinguei a mim, a Adrienne e tantas outras pessoas! Mas também estou triste! É como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido também, entende? E ela voltou a chorar baixinho.

- Tente não pensar nisso! O tempo acalmará esses sentimentos! Agora venha, pelo barulho, os homens estão preparando o jantar! E quando aqueles dois vão para a cozinha, sai comida boa! Veronica tentava animá-la.

- Não, obrigada! Minha cabeça está latejando de tanta dor! Vou tentar dormir. Disse, esfregando a sua mão sobre a de Veronica, agradecida.

- Você não quer ao menos uma xicará de chá? Perguntou Veronica.

- Aceito! Mas peça para o Roxton prepará-lo, por favor? Só ele sabe fazer um bom chá cheiroso! Ela respondeu mimada.

- "Oui, Madam"! E Veronica divertida, saiu do quarto.

Por favor, deixem review.....


	25. Capítulo 26 Plateau Sunrise

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Obrigada a todas vocês que acompanharem esta fic tão longa, me incentivando e dando grandes conselhos! Beijos para a Lady K, Lady F, Spirita, Cris, Nessa, Mila, Marie, Pat, Claudia B, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Jessyca Pinheiro, Ju Avalon, Taiza, Aline e Kakau.

Nessa: Muito obrigada amiga por ter me ajudado a consertar o deslize no nome da Selena!

OXFORD UNIVERSITY

Chapter 26 - Plateau Sunrise

Author: BETTIN

......................§.........................

- Aqui está o seu chá...Morno e levemente adocicado! Era a voz masculina e terna de John Roxton.

- Veronica poderia ter trazido. Disse Marguerite tranquila, ajeitando o travesseiro e recostando-se na cama enquanto pegava a xícara das mãos dele.

- Mas Veronica foi clara ao dizer que você queria que eu preparasse o seu chá! E já que eu o preparei, estou aqui lhe servindo, bem ao estilo inglês, com torradas. Ele sorria, ao vê-la saboreando o chá e após alguns instantes ele lhe disse:

- Olha Marguerite...Sobre hoje, lá naquela caverna, eu quero lhe dizer que...

- Não! Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, Roxton! E Marguerite devolvendo-lhe a xícara vazia, colocou os dedos sobre as têmporas, indicando que estava com dor de cabeça.

Roxton entendeu o recado, e sem dizer mais uma palavra, levantou-se do banco de tronco de árvore ao lado da cama dela e estava quase saindo do quarto, quando Marguerite o chamou:

- Roxton! Espere!

- Sim... Ele se virou e ficou a fitá-la.

- Obrigada pelo chá! Foi muito gentil da sua parte! Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, antes de fechar a cortina atrás de si.

O dia amanheceu radiante mais uma vez no platô. Como era maravilhoso, os raios fracos e luminosos da manhã a passar pelos troncos da casa de árvore iluminando tudo. As borboletas, uma infinidade delas, revoavam por toda a casa. Era um verdadeiro espetáculo de cores e tamanhos!

Malone como sempre, fora o primeiro a levantar-se e já estava a moer os grãos de café, quando Veronica entrou em seguida no ambiente e foi ajudá-lo a preparar a mesa do café da manhã. Nela pôs as torradas feitas de pão de mandioca e as frutas.

- Estamos como poucos mantimentos, Ned! Observou Veronica.

- Não se preocupe! Temos mantimentos para mais um dia. Se você quiser, podemos ir buscar mais, lá na aldeia dos Zanga. Assim você aproveita para ver a Assai, que você acha? Ele arregalou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Acho uma ótima idéia! Veronica sempre ficava radiante quando ele a convidava para fazerem as tarefas juntos. Sempre envolvido com seus diários e pensamentos, ele dificilmente tinha olhos para ela.

A mesa já estava posta, e ambos tomavam seu café, sentados na grande mesa de toras de madeira. Conversavam animadamente, quando Challenger apareceu e foi juntar-se a eles. Mostrou-se revigorado. Sua reabilitação fora surpreendente. E após tomar o seu desjejum, desceu para o seu laboratório, mastigando uma torrada com geléia, enquanto os olhos de Malone e Veronica o acompanhavam.

- Nossa! Ele esta ótimo! Veronica disse sorrindo.

- Graças a sua pomada milagrosa! Ned colocou a sua mão forte sobre a mão pequena dela.

- E graças também aos seus cuidados de enfermeiro de guerra! E foi ela desta vez a colocar a sua outra mão sobre a dele. E assim os dois se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

Roxton já estava acordado algum tempo. Mas relutava em levantar-se da cama. Queria saborear um pouco mais o sonho que tivera com a Marguerite durante a madrugada.

Sonhou que tiveram uma maravilhosa e ardente noite de amor! E foi custoso para ele vestir-se e se juntar aos outros na cozinha. E quando sentou-se à mesa, disse animado:

- Bom dia a todos! Marguerite ainda não se levantou? Mesmo com esse aroma maravilhoso de café! Ele falava alto para que ela o ouvisse:

- Pode parar de chamá-la, Roxton! Marguerite já tomou rapidamente uma xícara de café e saiu neste instante! Nem adianta perguntar para onde ela foi, pois como sempre, ela diz que não é da minha conta! Malone respondeu, sempre indignado com atitudes rudes de Marguerite para com ele.

- Bom...Vou tomar o meu café também e depois irei atrás dela. Eu acho que sei onde encontrá-la...

Marguerite foi até o riacho, onde ela gostava de tomar banho ou apenas ficar sentada, pensando na vida. Ela sentou-se numa pedra e voltou a chorar. As lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, sem que ela pudesse controlá-las. Eram as suas emoções que desordenadas, explodiam num choro compulsivo.

- Isso, minha menina, chore! Chorar fará bem para seu coração! Aliviará a pressão no seu peito! Era uma voz feminina, suave e tranquilizadora.

Imediatamente, Marguerite sacou a arma do seu coltre e virou-se em direção daquela voz. Era Morgana, sentada na outra pedra, com seu lindo vestido azul cintilante, com a Excalibur, pendendo ao lado do corpo dela, presa à sua cintura fina.

- Morgana, que surpresa! Não me diga que vou encontrá-la em todos os riachos e lagos por onde eu passar? E sem cobrar ingressos? Disse Marguerite, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- O que mais admiro em você, Marguerite... É o fato de você ser tão espirituosa, mesmo nas situações mais adversas! Morgana soltou uma gargalhada serena.

- Que bom revê-la, Morgana! Outro dia você me disse, claramente, que me daria o conhecimento necessário! E tudo que eu ganhei até agora, foram sonhos desagradáveis, precedidos de acontecimentos terríveis! Se por um minuto eu soubesse que esse era o tal conhecimento necessário, fugiria de você, como fugiria de um T-Rex! Desabafou Marguerite.

- Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu nestes últimos dias! Não apareci para você para fazê-la sofrer! Era minha missão alertá-la para o que estava para acontecer! Morgana tentava acalmá-la.

- Como assim? Me explique melhor... Pois estou muito abalada e meu discernimento não anda lá estas coisas! Marguerite sentou-se novamente na pedra.

- Todos nós temos o nosso destino traçado desde o momento em que nascemos. Inevitavelmente, pessoas predestinadas entrarão e sairão de nossas vidas. Mas todos nós também possuímos o livre arbítrio, ou seja, o desejo de querer que aquele acontecimento continue ou que seja interrompido. Está me compreeendendo? Morgana olhava para o rosto triste de Marguerite.

- Mais ou menos! Continue...

- Você foi deixada no orfanato de Avebury por motivos que, neste momento, eu não tenho permissão de revelá-los! O que posso revelar é que você foi amada, e muito, pelos seus pais! Ou não traria consigo o camafeu que carrega a declaração de amor deles por você! Morgana continuou o seu relato calmamente.

- O que aconteceu com os meus pais? Por que eu fui deixada no orfanato? Era precisava daquelas respostas.

- Agora não posso lhe dizer! Mas para compensá-la, Ian Sinclair foi um escolhido para proteger-lhe durante a sua infância! Neste caso, ele fazia parte do seu destino! Ela esclareceu.

- Mas não era o casal Krux quem deveria adotá-la. Essa escolha foi sua e você sabe disso muito bem! E a partir daí seu destino continuou a transcorrer a cada escolha feita por você mesma!

- Quando eu a fiz sonhar com todo o seu passado, era porque, para defender-se, você esquecera de detalhes muito importantes, vitais para a atitude que você deveria ter agora, no presente.

- Estava no seu destino que você iria estudar naquela grande escola na Bretanha! Também estava no seu destino que aquele homem, que você tanto amou, o Andrew, entraria na sua vida! Ele também descende da mesma civilização celta que você!

- Apesar de sabermos de determinados acontecimentos, nós os celtas, não podemos prever o comportamento humano! Foi por isso que naquela noite, a beira do lago da escola, um dos nossos magos lhe entregou a jóia vermelha! Foi para sua proteção! Você demonstrou desapego e amor ao usá-la para salvar o Andrew! Foi um gesto muito nobre! Mas aquela pedra era para sua proteção!

- Se vocês sabiam do perigo que eu corria, por que não me avisaram? Marguerite a desafiou.

- Se não fosse o sonho que eu a induzi vivenciar, você teria lembrado destes fatos? Claro que não! Você nunca acreditou em nada que não fosse palpável e provável não é mesmo? Quando Morgana disse isso, Marguerite abaixou a cabeça.

- Pois bem! Não foi à toa que os pássaros de metal pousaram nestas terras. Estava no destino seu e no dele, se encontrarem novamente, neste período das suas vidas. E por mais que se esforçasse, você nunca deixou de amar aquele homem, durante todos esses anos!

- Sendo assim, tornou-se necessário que você tivesse todas as imagens bem claras na sua memória e que ao reencontrá-lo, fizesse novamente a sua escolha! Eu só vim para orientá-la a fazer a escolha certa! Pois as escolhas e os atos de cada vida, pertence somente ao dono dela!

- Sei, claramente, que tudo foi muito doloroso, cruel e que em parte você sente que morreu um pouco! Mas lembre-se que quem morreu foi seu passado e você está viva para viver o seu presente e fazer as escolhas certas para o seu futuro!

- Ah, Marguerite... Tenho tantas coisas para lhe dizer, mas agora não tenho permissão! Um dia... Nos veremos novamente, minha menina! Agora estou ouvindo o seu fiel cavaleiro aproximar-se... Seja feliz, Morrigan! E Morgana desapareceu da mesma forma como surgiu.

- Morgana! Morgana! Volte aqui! É a segunda vez que ouço me chamarem por este nome! Volte aqui! Eu exijo uma explicação! Marguerite a procurava por todo o riacho em vão.

- Com quem falava, Marguerite? Era Roxton saindo do meio das folhagens, com o rifle em punhos, curioso.

- Com a Morgana! Que droga! Eu preciso saber de tantas coisas! Marguerite falava baixinho ainda olhando para o riacho, na expectativa de reencontrá-la.

- Ela ainda não lhe deu o tal "conhecimento necessário" como prometera? Ou a minha chegada atrapalhou novamente a conversa de vocês? Roxton ficou meio sem jeito.

- Está tudo bem! Ela já me fez compreender o que eu precisava saber! Deixou algumas lacunas, é claro! Mas entendi o porque do aparecimento dela! E Marguerite sentou novamente na pedra, desolada.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui, tão cedo? Não deveria estar recolhendo os minerais para o Challenger fabricar a pólvora? Marguerite foi áspera com ele.

- É que quando eu me levantei, você já havia saído. E você não costuma acordar tão cedo, quando esta em casa. Assim, eu fiquei preocupado com você e imaginei que estivesse por aqui! Foi a explicação sincera dele.

- De duas, uma, Lord Roxton... Ou você veio me olhar tomar banho, coisa que não me surpreende, visto que já fez isto outras vezes, ou...

- Eu? Nunca! Roxton negou veemente. Mas a verdade é que já foi observá-la tomar banho várias vezes.

- Ou veio me cercar feito um cão perdigueiro! Será que você pode me deixar sozinha umas poucas horas? E depois destas palavras, ela levantou-se da pedra e ao passar por ele, John a segurou pelo braço:

- Estou aqui não por ser seu cão fiel, Marguerite! Mas porque realmente eu me importo com você! Embora, às vezes, você não mereça! Sei que você está chorando desde ontem, seus olhos avermelhados não negam isso! E acredito que tenha a ver com o que eu lhe disse! Mas eu não sabia que desta vez você estava defendendo a todos nós ao invés de conseguir um jeito rápido e fácil de sair do platô! Achei que você continuava a Marguerite egoísta de sempre e agora sei que você mudou! Depois de tudo que a Veronica me disse, eu de repente... Me senti envergonhado e quero lhe dizer que...Que confio em você! E você? Acredita em mim? Ele olhava profundamente nos olhos dela.

- Acredito, Roxton! Agora por favor, solte o meu braço... Estou ainda muito desgastada com toda esta situação! Ela tentou se desvencilhar daquele toque.

Então Roxton tirou o rifle dos ombros de Marguerite e removeu delicadamente o chapéu da cabeça dela e os colocou sobre a pedra.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo! Ela ainda estava atordoada.

- Estou tentando consertar as coisas! Como você sempre diz... "Do meu jeito"!

Então ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos se colarem! Com o braço esquerdo a enlaçava, trazendo-a junto ao seu peito, enquanto que com a sua mão direita, enxugava os vestígios de lágrimas daqueles cílios longos.

- Não, John! Por favor, pare! A voz dela soava fraca.

- Adoro quando você me chama de John! Sinto mais próximo de você, milady! A voz dele era rouca e mansa.

- Você disse "milady"? Marguerite sentiu seu coração aquecer com essa reverência serviçal dele. Quem era o nobre ali, afinal?

Ele não respondeu, apenas enfiou suas mãos entre os cachos dos cabelos dela, trazendo-a mais próxima e beijando-a com vontade profunda! Com a sua língua, explorou toda a boca daquela mulher! Ele podia sentir o seu coração bater descompassado enquanto roçava sua barba por fazer naquela pele clara e macia.

- Eu sei que não sou tão bom com as palavras, mas quero dizer que fico desorientado quando estou tão perto de você! E abraçando-a com força, suas mãos esfregavam com loucura as costas dela, enquanto a beijava com uma paixão alucinante. A loucura era tamanha que as mãos dele, deslizaram para os quadris dela, e num ímpeto, ele os puxou para que ela sentisse a rigidez e o volume do seu desejo!

- Me solte, Roxton! Estou realmente cansada e quero voltar para casa agora! Marguerite precisava se recompor. Ela precisava dele a muito tempo. Ela sabia que ele também a desejava, a notar pelo volume sob as calças claras!

Mas como Morgana havia dito, ela renasceu. Seu coração agora estava no presente e pertencia a Lord John Roxton! Mas ele só prometera momentos de prazer e proteção. Marguerite precisava mais que isso. Ela tinha fome de amor! O amor que nascera há poucos dias, por John, precisava amadurecer um pouco mais! E ele? Será que sentia o mesmo por ela, ou só a cortejava até que adquirisse o seu troféu? Não, desta vez, ela faria a coisa certa!

Roxton percebeu que Marguerite passava por um momento de fragilidade e numa atitude impulsiva, soube que excedeu novamente. Então ele pegou o rifle e o chapéu dela e os entregou. E assim, os dois caminharam rumo a casa da árvore silenciosamente.

Após um bom percurso, os dois se depararam com Veronica e Malone puxando uma pequena carroça de madeira. Roxton, com sua curiosidade habitual, foi conferir o conteúdo e verificou que nela haviam seis leiteiras grandes vazias, duas espreguiçadeiras, e uma cesta de piquenique.

- Hum! Hum! Que tarefa interessante! Seria indelicado da minha parte, perguntar para onde vocês estão indo? Roxton arqueou uma sombrancelha e deu aquele sorriso de canto de boca.

Malone, adiantando-se na explicação, respondeu que o Challenger afirmara que o sal estava acabando e que precisava de mais água salgada para a produção deste tempero!

Disse também, que já que o mar interior estava um pouco longe da casa da árvore, que os dois jovens mereciam um dia de folga e nada mais divertido do que banhos de mar.

Enquanto Malone se explicava para o Roxton, Marguerite foi bem perto de Veronica e disse-lhe baixinho:

- Providencie que haja muita diversão! O lugar é realmente deslumbrante! E deu uma piscada para Veronica.

Veronica soltou aquele sorrisinho de quem entendeu direitinho a recomendação. E lá se foram os dois jovens, passar o dia todo às margens do mar interior.

Marguerite ficou olhando-os se distanciarem com aquela pequena carroça, como duas crianças que vão para a praça brincarem, e sorriu. Em seguida deu-lhes às costas e voltou para a trilha. Enquanto caminhava, pisou em falso e parou de repente. Levou uma trombada do Roxton, que a seguia bem próximo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Roxton! Pare de me acompanhar tão perto! Eu já tenho a minha própria sombra, obrigada! Ao invés de você ficar me seguindo pela floresta, por que você não vai colher algumas frutas, pois os nossos mantimentos estão no fim! As prateleiras então... Vazias! Ela o repreendeu.

- Tudo bem! Não precisa ficar brava, comigo! Eu vou colher as frutas e ficar bem longe de você, conforme o seu desejo! Ele saiu bronqueado e pisando firme.

- Otimo! Ela gritou.

- Otimo! Ele retrucou.

Roxton fizera um balaio improvisado com folhas de palmeiras e ela estava repleta de frutas, especialmente de ameixas, as preferidas da sua "Megera Domada".

Roxton ria sozinho ao lembrar-se da peça que assistira no Teatro Royal, na cidade praiana de Brighton, na Inglaterra. Por um momento imaginou se William Shakespeare não escrevera esta comédia para ele e Marguerite.

A peça era sobre a história das belas filhas de um homem rico da cidade de Pádua, na Itália. A mais velha das filhas, era a bela e irascível Catarina. Que não admitia ser subjugada. Com sua língua ferina, ela afastava todos os pretendentes. O problema é que a sua irmã caçula, a doce Bianca, só poderia casar-se depois de Catarina. Só um louco para casar com uma mulher geniosa como aquela! E ele existia e chamava-se Petruccio. Homem tão destemido e ousado quanto a bela Catarina. Os dois aprontam de tudo: mentem, trapaceiam, dominam e são dominados. Até que um cede daqui e outro dali e terminam felizes e completos.

Será que um dia, ele domaria a sua geniosa Dama de Vermelho? Roxton estava com o balaio de frutas nos braços, envolto nos seus pensamentos. Ao descer do elevador e foi logo dizendo:

- Veja, Marguerite! Aqui estão todas as frutas que você gosta e...

Plaft! O som do tapa no rosto do Roxton ecoou pela sala. O pobre sentiu o ardor queimando sua face esquerda e, desnorteado, deixou escapar o balaio. Rolaram frutas por toda a sala.

- O que eu fiz desta fez, Marguerite! Roxton olhou-a nervoso, enquanto esfregava o rosto com mão.

- Veja isto aqui, Lord Roxton! Sacas de café, sacas de farinha de mandioca, cigarros, ervas adocicadas! Três nativos da aldeia dos Zanga, trouxeram estes suprimentos em nome do Supremo Chefe dos Zanga para o Grande Caçador Branco! E eu não precisei perguntar muito para saber o que foi que você barganhou por lá, não é mesmo? Ela gritava, e os seus olhos passaram do azulado celestial para o verde mar bravio.

- Espera, Marguerite...Deixa que eu esclareça algumas coisas...

- Esclarecer? Esclarecer o que seu... Seu... Conquistador barato, mestre das alcovas, libertino duma figa! Ela despejou todas estas palavras nele e em seguida subiu no elevador e acionou o dispositivo de descida.

- Marguerite! Marguerite espera! Deixa eu lhe explicar o que aconteceu! Ele gritava para baixo enquanto o elevador descia.

- Não se preocupe, Roxton! Depois eu e o Malone explicaremos tudo para ela. Disse Challenger, colocando as mãos sobre o ombro do John.

- Você acha que perderá a sua amada assim tão fácil, John? Eu não acredito! Mesmo porque, só você tem a paciência e a devoção necessárias para conquistar o coração de uma mulher tão voluntariosa quanto ela! Disse Challenger.

- Que história é essa de minha amada, Challenger? É mais fácil cortejar uma fêmea de triceratops do que Marguerite Krux, a terrível! Não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso? Roxton tentava disfarçar.

- Ora, meu velho! Sou o seu amigo e o conheço o suficiente para saber o que você sente pela Marguerite! Concluiu George.

- O Malone está certo mesmo... Ele disse que você anda bem diferente de uns tempos pra cá! Está mais... Digamos...Deliberadamente divertido! Aposto que foi visitar a rainha das amazonas, Selena, não foi? Perguntou Roxton, na sua habitual curiosidade.

- Realmente me encontrei novamente com Selena! Ela é uma mulher de uma sabedoria extraordinária e de uma beleza etérea! Veja bem... Eu não deixei de amar a minha doce Jessie! Mas é que estamos a mais de dois anos neste platô e às vezes temo que nunca sairemos daqui! Fui sincero nas minhas confissões, John, agora é a sua vez! Challenger ficou aguardando a resposta do amigo.

- É verdade! Está tão evidente assim? Mas quanto mais eu me aproximo, mais ainda ela se afasta! Realmente eu não sei o que fazer, George! Desabafou Roxton.

- Diga a verdade para ela! Seja sincero e diga que a ama! Foi a orientação do Challenger.

- Para quem? Para Miss Marguerite Krux? E ser ironicamente rechaçado por ela? Desculpe, meu velho! É mais fácil enfrentar os dinossauros lá fora, do que levar um sonoro não desta mulher! Roxton meneava negativamente a cabeça.

- Vamos recolher essas frutas espalhadas pela sala e guardar esses mantimentos. Depois iremos para o meu laboratório. Quero lhe mostrar algumas coisas.

E juntos arrumaram tudo e depois seguiram para o laboratório do Challenger. George foi até uma das prateleiras e retirou um vaso. E de dentro deste, retirou um pano amarrado com um laço vermelho e ao desembrulhá-lo, mostrou-lhe a adaga de Selena.

- Veja, só você sabe disso! Selena me deu esta adaga de presente, naquela primeira vez em que estivemos na aldeia dela. Não é uma peça maravilhosa, Roxton? Challenger olhava com emoção para o punhal cravejado de pedras preciosas.

- Roxton pegou a adaga e observando-a melhor, notou que estava cravejada de rubis e esmeraldas, além do punhal ter contornos de lápis lazuli.

- Realmente é uma peça formidável! Então a devolveu para que Challenger a embrulhasse novamente naquele tecido e a guardasse no vaso.

- Mas não foi só por isso que eu o trouxe aqui! Outro dia, eu encontrei esse diamante, em estado bruto é claro, numa caverna não muito longe daqui. E resolvi lapidá-lo conforme alguns estudos que obtive com mestres em gemologia e lapidação na Antuérpia.

- Tentei lapidá-lo da melhor forma possível para que ficasse tão fascinante quanto uma jóia. Foi o melhor que consegui, pois esta não é a minha especialidade. E pretendia com essa jóia, presentear Selena.

- Mas quando as amazonas vieram me buscar na semana passada, perguntei se Selena gostaria de ser presenteada com uma jóia. Elas me disseram que o que não faltava na aldeia delas, era justamente pedras e metais preciosos. Mas que a rainha adorava ler livros! E realmente, quando eu entreguei o exemplar A Odisséia de Homero para ela... Seus olhos brilhavam, meu caro! Challenger deu um soco fraquinho no peito de Roxton.

- Só espero que Veronica não descubra o furto! Eu o tirei da biblioteca dos Leyton! George fez uma cara de quem acabara de aprontar uma transgressão juvenil.

- Mas voltando a falar sobre essa jóia... Eu acho que ela fará mais sucesso com a Marguerite, você não acha? Que tal você convidá-la para um banho no lago de águas quentes esta noite? É noite de lua cheia! E devido as pedras claras ao fundo e com a incidência da luz, ele ficará todo azulado esta noite! George estava eufórico com sua nova idéia.

- Challenger, não! Roxton estava nervoso com a idéia.

- Eu posso preparar as velas para dar um ar de sofisticação ao lugar, além de ajudá-lo a acender uma fogueira para espantar os mosquitos! Você levará... Vejamos...Esta colcha! É a mais bonita da casa! E uma cesta de frutas, taças e vinhos!

- Não, Challenger! Eu não posso!

- Deixarei o disco de Verdi tocando no gramofone! Todas as árias de Verdi são muito românticas! Nada como um fundo musical, hein! George agora esfregava as mãos.

- Challenger! Você está me saindo um grande alcoviteiro! Foi pelo mesmo motivo que enviou Veronica e Malone para o mar interior, não foi? Você escondeu o sal, propositadamente, só para que os dois passassem o dia todo nas areias, não foi? Roxton perguntava com as duas mãos na cintura.

- Sim! De certa forma... Mas o problema ali não é tanto a Veronica! Aquele doce de menina! Mais sim, os desejos conflitantes do nosso jovem repórter! Aquele caso em específico requer um pouco mais de cuidados e estudos! Challenger falava tranquilamente, enquanto averiguava seus tubos de ensaio, dispostos sobre a mesa do laboratório.

- George! Você abandonou suas pesquisas arqueológicas para estudar o comportamento de casais? Por acaso não esteve assistindo as palestras daquele médico austríaco, o Dr. Sigmund Freud, esteve? Roxton arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Também sou formado em antropologia pela Universidade de Edimburg, Roxton! Como eu deixaria de me interessar pelo comportamento humano? Eu além de assistir as palestras deste grande neurologista, o Dr. Freud, homem de caráter confiável e de maneiras educadas, ainda tivemos conversas incríveis! E durante a minha permanência em Viena, eu fui convidado por ele para dois jantares em sua residência, onde ele me mostrou seu complexo trabalho sobre o comportamento humano! Challenger elevou seu tom de voz.

- Agradeço ao Dr. Freud e aos seus estudos, a qualidade que obtive em meu casamento com Jessie! Sempre respondeu, com embasamento científico, a todas as minhas cartas! E só paramos de nos corresponder, quando resolvi voltar para a América do Sul, nesta expedição! Agora era o Challenger erudito de sempre quem falava.

- Desculpe-me, George! Não quis ofendê-lo! Mas eu acho que essa história de lago quente, à noite... Não combina com Marguerite! Roxton se jogou na cadeira desanimado.

- Roxton...Arrependa-se apenas pelo que fez, pois houve a tentativa! Mas arrepender-se pelo que não fez...É pura burrice, meu caro! Challenger foi conclusivo.

- É verdade! Se eu não saberei, não é mesmo? Aceito a sua ajuda sim, meu bom amigo! E decidido, Roxton abraçou George e ambos riram e começaram os preparativos.

Já estava anoitecendo, quando Veronica e Malone voltaram da selva com a carroça e as leiteiras repletas de água salgada. Com a ajuda do Challenger, Malone embarcou as leiteiras lá para cima.

Veronica mal chegou e Marguerite a puxou pela mão e foram conversar na varanda.

- Me conta, Veronica! Como foi o dia de vocês lá no mar interior? Marguerite perguntava baixinho. Ela era toda curiosidade.

- Ah! Marguerite! Foi maravilhoso! A princípio o Ned, todo formal, disse que "Precisamos encher estas leiteiras com água salgada!". Veronica estava imitando a voz do Malone, para divertimento da Marguerite.

- Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu coloquei as espreguiçadeiras e a cesta de piquenique perto de uma árvore com uma copa enorme, que fazia uma deliciosa sombra. Tirei as minhas botas e deitei-me nela. Ele foi até mim e disse que aquela não era hora de descansar e então eu falei:

- O Challenger disse que era para nós tirarmos um dia de folga, lembra-se? Temos o dia todo para encher essas leiteiras, Ned! O mar não vai secar nas próximas horas...Venha cá, sente aqui perto! Ele ficou meio relutante, mas enfim sentou. Depois conversamos muito sobre tudo um pouco, menos sobre a tal Gladys, pois toda vez que ele ia falar dela eu o convidava para nadarmos no mar.

- E ele? Nadou de roupa e tudo? Como toda mulher, Marguerite queria saber todos os detalhes.

- Que nada! Depois do segundo copo de vinho, ele ficou apenas de cuecas! Brincamos muito na água, corremos pela praia, juntamos pedras e conchinhas...Até que cansados nos deitamos sob a árvore e acabamos dormindo um pouco. Quando acordei, ele me olhava de um jeito... Aí ele não sabia se ficava ali deitado ao meu lado na areia ou se ia encher as leiteiras de água. Mas antes que ele pensasse muito sobre o assunto, eu o puxei e comecei a beijá-lo! Veronica sorria feliz ao desabafar a felicidade que sentia.

- Ah! Ele me deu beijos maravilhosos, Marguerite! Nada como um bom copo de vinho para tirar a tensão! O Ned é muito rígido nas suas convicções! Mais o mais importante é não deixá-lo pensar muito. E passarmos um tempo maior sozinhos, num lugar tranqüilo e paradisíaco como aquele... Ainda bem que o sal acabou! Veronica ria e Marguerite estava feliz por ela.

- Se depender de mim... Eu mesma tratarei de esconder o sal! E rindo as duas voltaram para dentro, em direção a sala.

Enquanto Malone e Veronica preparavam o jantar, Marguerite estava sentada no sofá de troncos pregando um botão na sua blusa lilás. De repente era parou e ficou acompanhando o revoar de uma borboleta azul que para aquele horário, já deveria ter se recolhido em algum lugar no bosque.

- Ela esteve rodeando a casa o dia todo, não foi? Era a voz de Roxton, falando baixinho próximo ao ouvido de Marguerite.

- É verdade! Você também percebeu? Marguerite continuava a acompanhar o bater de asas suave, daquela borboleta num tom azul intenso com nuances negras nas bordas das asas.

- Geralmente, quando escurece, elas costumam se recolherem...Engraçado esta estar por aqui ainda? Disse Marguerite acompanhando o revoar.

- Esta, em especial, está aqui a pedido meu! Disse Roxton.

- A pedido seu? Você virou poeta ou agora é o mais novo membro da sociedade botânica? E ainda diz conversar com os insetos! Essa é boa! Ela ironizou.

Lembrando-se dos conselhos do Challenger e esforçando-se para não dar uma resposta à altura, Roxton se conteve e continuou:

- Pedi a borboleta azul que lhe trouxesse um convite, Marguerite! Ele sorria.

- Um convite? Vindo de uma borboleta? Roxton...Por favor, seja mais claro e fale a minha língua! Você já está me irritando com esses rodeios! Marguerite fez aquela cara de rispidez.

Ele respirou fundo, sugando de si suas últimas gotas de paciência e continuou:

- No convite da borboleta azul, diz o seguinte: "Querida Marguerite, convido-a para um jantar, hoje, às sete horas, a beira do lago de águas quentes. Aguardo a sua confirmação, respeitosamente, John Roxton".

Após um longa pausa, pensativa e embevecida com o convite, Marguerite disse:

- Que brincadeira boba é essa, Roxton! Vá cuidar do que fazer, que eu tenho que terminar a minha costura... Vai! E Marguerite continuou a pregar o botão.

Roxton se sentiu envergonhado, pois todos na sala estavam presentes, ouvindo a conversa, apesar de disfarçarem, mostrando atenção nos seus afazeres. Mas tomado de uma determinação maior que o seu orgulho ele falou em voz alta:

- Marguerite...Eu a espero, hoje, às sete horas, para jantar comigo a beira do lago quente! Estou indo me arrumar para o jantar! Não esqueça... Às sete em ponto! E sem mais uma palavra, ele foi para o quarto dele.

Marguerite o acompanhou com o olhar, e pelo tom da voz dele, aquilo realmente não era uma brincadeira.

Pouco tempo depois, Roxton saiu do seu quarto com os cabelos úmidos, a barba feita, as suas roupas de sempre, porém limpas. As calças claras, contrastavam com as botas cor castor, que nesta noite estavam brilhantes. Vestia o seu casaco de linho creme e um lenço azul escuro, estava impecavelmente ajeitado em volta do colarinho abotoado da sua melhor camisa em cor azul claro! Mesmo com poucos recursos, ele estava realmente elegante, isso ela tinha que admitir!

- Nossa Roxton! Você está muito bem! Disse Veronica deslumbrada, levando uma cotovelada do Malone, que não gostou nem um pouco do comentário dela! Malone com ciúmes da Veronica?

- Realmente, você está bem trajado, Roxton! Vai para algum jantar? Disse Malone, reforçando o convite que o Roxton fizera para a Marguerite.

- Eu convidei uma dama para um jantar a luz de velas, perto de um determinado lago! Ficarei muito feliz se ela não se atrasar! E sorrindo para todos eles, Roxton subiu no elevador. E enquanto acionava o dispositivo de descida, seu coração parecia sair pela boca ao pensar que se ela não aparecesse, ele não se perdoaria em parecer um tolo diante de todos!

De repente, todos pararam os seus afazeres e ficaram olhando para Marguerite.

- O que foi? Parem com isso! Vocês não esperam que eu vá lá embaixo, me encontrar com aquele rufião e conquistador leviano e ainda servir de comida para os mosquitos? Esperam? Sei que esperam, que pergunta a minha...Mas vocês precisam entender que...

- Marguerite! Eu e o Malone já explicamos o que houve na aldeia Zanga e você já entendeu! Roxton quer se desculpar, e você sabe disso! Disse Challenger com rigidez.

- A noite está clara e é possível ver até os peixes naquela água azulada! E nem os mosquitos e outros animais, chegarão perto de vocês se tiver uma fogueira acesa! Venha Marguerite, eu a ajudo a se aprontar! Veronica estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Vá, Marguerite! Há quanto tempo você não recebe um convite para um jantar a luz de velas? Roxton a está aguardando! Disse Malone.

- Deixa-me ver o relógio! São seis e meia! Aconselho que a dama se apresse, pois o cavalheiro em questão não é lá muito paciente! Challenger lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso depois de conferir as horas no seu relógio de bolso.

Marguerite olhou para todos e disse:

- Eu só irei porque sei que vocês querem se livrar de mim! É só por isso que estou indo! E aceitou que Veronica a levasse para o quarto.

Minutos depois, Maguerite saiu com os cabelos arrumados numa longa trança, com sua saia cáqui e uma blusa vermelha que ganhara da rainha dos ciganos, Isadore. Esta blusa deixava seus ombros e boa parte do colo à mostra. E pelos olhares que recebeu de Challenger e Malone ao entrar na sala, soube de imediato que estava bonita para o jantar.

- Desça rápido, Marguerite! Faltam apenas cinco minutos para às sete! E você sabe como são os britânicos! Disse Challenger, indo em sua direção, pegando-lhe a mão e beijando-a. Em seguida a levou até o elevador e acionou o dispositivo de descida.

Marguerite ao sair do elevador, olhou para o céu salpicado de estrelas e notou como estava linda aquela noite de lua cheia. O lago ficava apenas a duzentos metros da casa da árvore. Não havia como não localizar o caminho. Tochas acesas, enfileiradas lado a lado, demarcavam o caminho que ela deveria seguir. Marguerite foi andando calmamente, sentindo toda aquela magia que pairava sobre ela. Seu coração batia descompassado.

Ao chegar a beira do lago, viu velas espalhadas sobre as pedras, e em volta delas, flores tropicais diversas, coloridas. Flores de hibíscus, de boungavílias, vermelhas, amarelas, laranjas e multicores, formavam um tapete colorido em torno da colcha sobre a grama. E sobre a colcha estava a cesta de frutas, as garrafas de vinho e as taças! Era tudo tão lindo... Tão mágico... Parecia um destes sonhos fantásticos, se não fosse a presença real daquele homem, de costas para ela, com os braços para trás, olhando pensativo para o lago.

Roxton não a ouviu se aproximar, pois ela já tirara as botas e as meias, deixando-as num canto. Assim que adentrou naquele corredor iluminado, sentindo o tapete de grama sob os seus pés e o cheiro delicioso de mato que emanava dele.

- John! Ela o chamou suavemente, com aquele sorriso largo e bonito e entrelaçando as mãos à frente do corpo.

Ele então se virou e a viu! Porquê ela tinha que ser tão bonita? Meu Deus! E com esses cabelos presos... E essa blusa escarlate, deixando seus ombros e o vale entre os seios à mostra! Eu devo estar ficando louco...Ela é coisa mais linda que eu já vi! Perguntas e respostas vinham aos pensamentos de Roxton.

Da mesma forma que ele estava, com as mãos atrás das costas, assim ele se manteve, olhando-a com altivez. E andou lentamente até ela, tão elegante, como todos os lords deveriam ser! E estendendo-lhe a sua mão direita, curvou-se e beijou-lhe a mão pequena e delicada. Em seguida deu-lhe o braço, que Marguerite enlaçou prontamente.

Roxton então, a levou para que sentassem sobre a colcha à beira do lago.

- Por que tudo isso, John? Ela queria ouvir daquele homem encantador, rústico e ao mesmo tempo galante, o motivo daquela ceia.

- Eu preparei tudo isso por que nós merecemos, minha Dama de Vermelho! Porque merecemos um ao outro há muito tempo! E quero dizer que você sempre estará segura ao meu lado, Marguerite! Ele sorria e olhava para o ombros e o colo dela à mostra, pois aquela pele branca em contraste com o vermelho púrpura da blusa leve e insinuante, despertava nele seus instintos de macho, que ele escondia sob a sua cortesia nobre. Ele sabia que despertava nela os mesmos instintos, e que saberia satisfazê-la por completo.. Mas o momento presente pedia suavidade.

- John! Eu quero dizer a você que...Eu não estou preparada para... Ela queria falar, mas não conseguia pensar direito, com a boca dele, molhada, a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Calma, mulher! Não se assuste! Eu só a convidei para um jantar! Ele prontamente, percebeu a tensão que ela sentia e segurando o queixo dela com suavidade declarou:

- Eu nunca farei nada, que você também não queira! Só peço que aceite a minha corte... Agora.. Esta noite! O resto virá a seu tempo e a seu modo! Ele então a deitou suavemente sobre a colcha, enquanto que sentado com uma perna estendida e a outra dobrada, deslizava a ponta do dedo, pelo braço dela, desnudo, provocando-lhe sensações arrepiantes de prazer.

- Está mais tranqüila agora, milady? Ele acariciava o rosto dela com ternura.

- Sim, estou, John! Ela sorria confiante para aquele homem maravilhoso que diferente dos outros, sempre se deu tanto e pouco pediu em troca!

E fitando-a com os olhos brilhantes, ele finalmente deitou-se ao lado dela, e puxando-a para si, começou a beijá-la com sofreguidão, alternado com gestos de doçura.

Marguerite não estava pronta, a ponto de acreditar que Lord John Roxton a amava do jeito que ela era!

Mas era assim que ele a amava! Amava a mulher que sobreviveu com ele em meio a tantas adversidades que ocorreram naquela terra estranha selvagem!

Amava-a, porque para ele, pouco importava a mulher que ela fora um dia ou sobre o seu passado! Só importava o amor, esse sentimento que ele só sentiu por uma mulher, uma única vez na vida, ali, ao lado de Marguerite! Mas um dia, ela acreditaria nele e ele saberia esperar por sua dama misteriosa.

E deitando-se de costas, olhando-a embevecido, ele a puxou com calma, para que ela repousasse sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, para que juntos contemplassem o brilho azulado que vinha do lago, envolvidos pelo perfume suave das flores que coloriam a colcha e o gramado.

E enquanto eles namoravam, sob a luz da lua e das estrelas, o som de uma linda sinfonia de Verdi, tocava ao fundo, enlevando a primeira noite mágica de Marguerite e Roxton!

Fim....

Por favor, reviews.....


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**OXFORD UNIVERSITY**

**Chapter 1 - Revelations**

Author - SIMONE BETTIN

...§...

Já estava no meio da tarde e o sol brilhava forte no céu azul turquesa do platô. O verão havia terminado, mas ainda era possível sentir o vapor quente e úmido que subia da terra. Quão exuberante era aquela vegetação, em que árvores e plantas contemporâneas e pre-históricas conviviam em perfeita harmonia.

O platô possuia vales tão íngremes quanto os encontrados nos trópicos como paragens suaves e graciosas encontradas no interior da Inglaterra.

Roxton e Marguerite continuavam a procurar uma saída daquele mundo perdido. Carregavam consigo mochilas e pertences, pois foram muitas as vezes que tiveram de acampar durante a jornada. O platô possuia uma dimensão enorme e exigia dias de caminhada para atravessá-lo. Sua selva era densa e perigosa e Roxton caminhava à frente para abrir caminho. Marguerite o seguia, exausta e ofegante.

- Eu estou cansada! Disse Marguerite irritada, indo em seguida sentar num tronco de árvore derrubado no chão.

- Calma, Marguerite... Assim que encontrarmos um bom lugar, acamparemos, eu prometo! Ele disse suavemente, olhando-a de soslaio, sem perder o ritmo da caminhada. Lord Roxton a conhecia. Sabia que se não tranquilizasse a sua companheira de jornada imediatamente, sofreria uma torrencial chuva de lamentações.

- Calma! Calma! É só isso que você sabe dizer, Roxton? Estamos andando a horas desde que deixamos aquela malditas cavernas ao norte. Meus pés doem, minhas costas doem, sinto fome, sede e você não para um segundo! Ela esbravejou ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava a mão direita sobre o couro da bota marrom de cano longo sob a longa saia caqui própria para safári.

- Marguerite...- Disse ele calmamente - Alguém, alguma vez, já lhe disse o quanto é resmungona e intratável? Roxton lhe sorria com o canto da boca e uma sobrancelha arqueada, compunha o ar irônico com o qual a observava.

- Sim...você disse...muitas vezes! Ela o olhava exasperada, só desviando o olhar para seus próprios pés doloridos com o longo exercício.

- Muito bem, muito bem...Você já descansou o suficiente certo? Agora vá levantando daí, pois precisamos encontrar um bom lugar para ficarmos esta noite. Ao mesmo tempo que dizia estas palavras, o caçador nato que habitava nele, buscava possíveis sinais de predadores ao redor deles e quando virou-se para Marguerite viu que ela ainda estava sentada no mesmo tronco de árvore. Abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça em negativa, ele caminhou até Marguerite, num andar lânguido quase marchador, segurando o rifle com mira num abraço.

Sentada e distraída, ela levou assustou-se o aço frio da ponta do rifle tocar o seu braço esquerdo.

- Anda...Marguerite... Levanta daí, mulher! Era uma ordem.

- Roxton, por Deus! Como você é estúpido e arrogante! Ela esbravejou ante ao tratamento dele.

- Humpf...Obrigado pelo elogio. Agora levanta daí! Não levará muito tempo para escurecer e precisamos de um lugar seguro para pernoitar. Disse olhando para o céu alaranjado do cair da tarde.

- Se é um lugar seguro que precisamos... - Ela agora estava em pé, girando o corpo em torno de si e com os braços estendidos para o alto - Ficaremos aqui então! Dormiremos naquela gruta ali, acenderemos uma fogueira, preparamos uma bela refeição, dormiremos o sono dos justos! E tão logo amanheça, partiremos para uma nova jornada rumo a casa da árvore... que tal? Olhava-o com aqueles grandes olhos azuis esperando sua aprovação.

- Não! Roxton continuou a caminhar após a curta negativa sem olhar para ela.

- Como não, Roxton! Ela andou rapidamente e posicionou-se à sua frente com as mãos na cintura - Pode me dizer porque não podemos?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de grutas, Marguerite...Nos tornamos presas fáceis dos predadores nelas. Ou você já esqueceu do que aconteceu conosco naquela gruta que dava acesso aquele lugar parecido com o "Paraíso"? Disse isso colocando o rifle sobre uma pedra e cruzando os braços sobre ele, olhando ao redor pensativo e voltando a falar.

- Jamais me esquecerei daquele dinossauro! Roxton agora olhava para horizonte além dos vales verdejantes onde pastavam estegossauros e ptreodáctilos planavam, como que para lembrar melhor do ocorrera com eles no ano anterior. - Que animal era aquele? Sua boca parecia um enorme triturador de carne! E aquela caparaça! Devia ter no mínimo uns 20 centímetros de espessura...creio que nem um foguete militar atravessaria aquela couraça e além do mais...

- Tá! Tá! Já chega! Interrompeu Marguerite esfregando os braços em aflição - Já temos o Challenger para explicar em detalhes a vida e comportamento destes monstros pre-históricos, além das suas invenções, e o porque disso e o porque daquilo...Mais um senhor explicadinho eu não poderia aguentar! Montaremos o nosso acampamento aqui, certo? Ela disse isso, tirando em seguida a mochila das costas.

Fez isso de forma tão segura e determinada que nem se deu conta que Roxton sem pronunciar palavra, continuou a seguir em frente atravessando a mata. Só quando Marguerite pousou a mochila no chão e levantou os olhos azuis divertidos, percebeu que encontrava-se só, o seu sorriso triunfante lhe sumiu dos lábios.

- Roxton? Primeiro perguntou num sussuro.- Roxton! Depois gritou aflita.

Começou a abrir as folhagens em torno de si a procurá-lo e sem o encontrar, começou a falar alto com raiva deliberada - Volte aqui Roxton! Volte aqui, ouviu? Você não vai me deixar sozinha! Ela gritava seu nome por entre as árvores enquanto olhava ao redor com medo.

Alguns passos adiante, Roxton caminhava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e pisava propositadamente com força no chão, deixando pistas com a sua bota número 43. Ele conhecia Marguerite. Conhecia a muito tempo o medo dela. Era isso que o atraia nela. Por mais fria e autosuficiente que aquela mulher parecesse, havia nela uma certa fragilidade, quase infantil, que o encantava. Havia se certificado sobre predadores ao redor para deixá-la em segurança. Mas precisa pregar uma pequena peça naquela linda mulher orgulhosa.

Porém após alguns minutos depois, Roxton percebeu que ela não o seguira como planejou e ele irritou-se ante a teimosia e falta de cautela daquela senhora.

Mulherzinha autoritária! Disse a si mesmo. Nunca encontrara uma inglesa que o desafiasse tanto. Ela conseguia tirá-lo do sério, brincar com sua paciência tibetana e fazê-lo dobrar-se aos seus caprichos. E quanto mais submissa tornava-se a sua dedicação a ela, mais alegria invadia seu coração outrora endurecido. Que encantos possuia esta mulher? Perguntou-se quase num desabafo.

Mas ainda disposto a baixar-lhe o nariz topetudo, ele manteve-se firme na decisão de deixá-la um pouco com medo, no intuito de fazê-la crer o quanto precisa da proteção dele.

- Mas ela virá...Ela precisa de mim para protegê-la...Aparecerá correndo... E é só...- Olhou para um lugar convidativo na grama - Aguardá-la bem aqui! Sentou-se então ao pé de uma árvore frondosa, recostando-se nela e puxando o chapéu de caçador sobre os olhos.

Enquanto isso, Marguerite andava de um lado para outro com as mãos na cintura dizendo baixinho - Ele pensa que preciso dele para me proteger... Em seguida gritou - Eu não preciso de você, ouviu Lord Roxton! Nem de você, nem de nenhum esnobe da monarquia inglesa! Você e seus amiguinhos jogadores de críquete exibidos e comedores de caças de uma figa. Como vocês conversam mesmo? deixe-me lembrar...Ah! Que tal comermos umas perdizes abatidas esta manhã em meus jardins, Sir Thompson? Efetivamente, Lord Roxton! Queira mostrar meus dois jovens beagles batedores, Lord Roxton. Que altiva cernelha eles possuem, Sir Thompson! Gritava entre as folhagens para que ele a ouvisse.

Recostado na árvore, Roxton ajeitava o chapéu na cabeça, posicionando-o corretamente - O que será que ela está gritando? Tentou sem sucesso, entender o som abafado que vinha das folhagens. Sabia que ela falava sem parar, e não era nada cristão.

- Bom...No mínimo deve estar falando mal da realeza e da sua corte só para me provocar...É a nova mania dela...Mas se ao menos ela me provocasse e andasse um pouco, estaríamos fazendo um grande progresso! Faltava pouco para anoitecer e Roxton começava a se preocupar.

- Ele vai voltar...Eu sei que vai... - Suspirou Marguerite jogando-se novamente sobre o tronco de árvore - Ele nunca me deixou sozinha antes...Não vai me deixar agora...Eu acho? Disse isso duvidando das próprias palavras.

De repente a selva emudeceu e Marguerite ouviu com nitidez o barulho de um regato a poucos metros dali. Levantou-se e foi de encontro ao ruído. Ao abrir as folhagens, deparou-se com um pequeno lago. Este não deveria ter mais que 10 metros de circunferência e era abastecido por uma queda d'água que brotava de um amontoado de pedras . Ao redor do lago haviam vários salgueiros e a grama baixa e bem cuidada demonstrava que aquele lugar em nada parecia com a vegetação típica do platô. Mais lembrava o lagos de carpas recobertos de líquens dos jardins bem cuidados de Greenwich Park.

Como não percebemos este lago aqui antes? Perguntou-se se esperar resposta e, dando de ombros, pegou um lenço e o molhou, refrescando em seguida colo e nuca suados pelo calor sufocante daquela tarde de verão.

Foi quando, ao olhar novamente para o lago, Marguerite viu uma espada reluzente sair do seu centro. Na sua extremidade duas mãos pequenas e delicadas a seguravam. Surgiu então uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão negros quanto amendoados, fixando seu olhar aos de Marguerite. Usava um longo vestido azul escuro e nele tremeluziam pequenos brilhos. A mulher abaixou sua espada e a colocou na bainha em volta da cintura. Marguerite não pôde deixar de observar que tanto a espada como a bainha eram ricamente adornadas com rubis, esmeraldas e diamantes.

- Você de perto é mais bonita! - Disse a estranha com um sorriso. - Venha...Não temas...Sente-se para que possamos conversar. - Disse suavemente enquanto indicava uma pedra próxima com a reverência de uma soberana.

- Esta espada... Eu acho que a reconheço...Ou melhor, eu a vi num desenho...Onde foi mesmo? Disse Marguerite tentando lembrar-se de onde foi. - Já sei! Foi num dos livros de Gawain, naquela pequena expedição de Camelot que encontramos aqui no platô! Sim...Esta é a espada de Camelot! - Marguerite conclui eufórica.

- Excalibur pertenceu a Camelot sem dúvida...Mas foi forjada em Avalon, sob os meus cuidados e a Avalon pertencerá para sempre! Disse a estranha com propriedade - Meu irmão Arthur desfrutou dos poderes de Avalon através desta espada, porém não protegeu Avalon como teria feito seu pai Uther Pendragon. Você não sabe... Mas estamos num plano acima desta terra e um fio tênue nos aproxima de tempos em tempos. Se eu não tivesse reconquistado Excalibur, Avalon teria se perdido para sempre! A voz de Morgana soava triste ao lembrar-se do que tivera que fazer em nome de Avalon.

- Então você chama-se Morgana? - Perguntou Marguerite quase afirmativamente.

- Morgana das Fadas...Era assim que Lancelott costumava chamar-me. Mas isso já faz muito tempo...Morgana olhou ao longe e ao fechar seus olhos, seu rosto parecia esconder uma dor profunda e silenciosa que não deixou de ser percebida pela vivaz Marguerite.

- Mas não é sobre mim que eu quero falar...e sim sobre você. - Morgana abriu os olhos e retomou a pauta da conversa serenamente - Eu estava observando você e o cavaleiro que a acompanhava atravessando estas florestas. Você gosta dele, não é mesmo? - Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta e Morgana sorriu.

- De quem? Do Roxton? Ah, não! Como eu poderia gostar de um homem tão grosseiro, arrogante, impaciente e...

- E terrivelmente atraente! Completou Morgana. - Atraente, generoso, protetor e sincero.

- Sincero...Você disse bem...Sincero até demais! Sabe que a sinceridade dele me assusta as vezes! Gracejou Marguerite.

- Ele não te lembra o outro homem? O do seu passado? - Perguntou afirmativamente Morgana.

- Que outro homem? Não sei do que você está falando! Marguerite respondeu de forma dissimulada.

- Naquela cidade ao sul da Bretanha, onde você concluiu seus estudos. Havia um homem forte de olhos e cabelos castanhos e dono de um sorriso cativante que salvou duas crianças num incêndio... lembra-se dele? Qual era o seu nome? Morgana perguntou desafiadora.

- Andrew... - Respondeu Marguerite com os pensamentos ao longe.

- Andrew de Sunderland, não é mesmo? Concluiu Morgana.

- Sim! Mas isso foi a muito tempo... e você não tem o direito de me fazer lembrar algo que custei a esquecer! Os olhos de Marguerite baixaram magoados.

- Esquecer? Você nunca o esqueceu...Ou você acha que eu não sei o que se passa em seu coração, Melanie! Sorria serena Morgana.

- Melanie...Era assim que Andrew me chamava! Lágrimas embotaram a visão de Marguerite que heroicamente não as deixou rolarem .

- Não quero que as lembranças do passado pertubem você neste momento da sua vida. Embora continuem a pertubá-la, sem você se dar conta disso. Esse cavaleiro que a acompanha agora, não é igual a ninguém que você já tenha conhecido antes. Permita-se viver este momento...eu a ajudarei...dar-lhe-ei um presente.

- Um presente? O olhar interesseiro de Marguerite foi direto para Excalibur.

- Oh, Não! Não a espada! Não a Excalibur, minha esperta e ambiciosa Marguerite. O meu presente é um conhecimento, um conhecimento necessário de certos fatos acerca da sua vida. Disse aegre e suavemente Morgana.

- Oh, Claro! Suspirou Marguerite. Desapontada com a oferta, Marguerite deu de ombros. O que era um conhecimento perto daquela espada que deveria valer uma verdadeira fortuna.

Morgana sacou a espada e a colocou sobre a cabeça de Marguerite. Neste instante ouviu-se o farfalhar dos arbustos, algo se movia na mata.

- Onde diabos se meteu essa mulher! Marguerite! Marguerite! Onde você está? Chamava Roxton ao aproximar-se do local.

Marguerite virou-se e o chamou também – Aqui! Roxton! Aqui!

Ele apareceu dentre as folhagens e viu o pequeno lago. - Humm...um lago! Como não o vimos antes? Eu sei que passamos por aqui? Tenho certeza disso! Olhava em volta admirado.

- Veja Roxton, essa aqui é a Morg...- Marguerite espantou-se. Morgana sumira.

- Ver quem, Marguerite? Roxton abaixou a cabeça e tentava acompanhar o rosto de Marguerite que olhava de um lado para outro a procura de Morgana.

- Mas ela estava aqui agora mesmo! Ela saiu do lago com a Excalibur nas mãos...disse que me daria um presente. Cadê o meu presente? Havia lamento em sua voz.

- Pobre Marguerite...O medo afetou o seu juízo ou será a fome? Zombou Roxton.

- Não zombe de mim, Roxton! Eu a vi...ela estava aqui! Era quase um grunhido de frustração.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Disse Roxton tentando acalmá-la - Acamparemos aqui então...Pelo menos temos há água o suficiente para encher os cantis, fazer as refeições e nos banhar. Pegue esses gravetos e vá providenciando a fogueira enquanto eu recolho mais lenha...ou isso também é trabalho demais para a madame? Ele ironizou.

- Tá! Tá! Vai buscar a sua maldita lenha! Neste momento ela queria ficar só e entregar-se aos pensamentos tão violentamente aflorados por Morgana.

Marguerite preparou a refeição com o que trouxeram em suas mochilas. Fez panquecas de farinha de mandioca com carne de iguanadonte seca ao sol. Enquanto Roxton comia ela preparou uma cama de folhas secas e em seguida lavou os utensílios. Roxton encheu duas canecas de café, que ele preparou, e entregou a de Marguerite ao sentar-se ao lado dela num tronco de árvore caído.

- Me fale da visão que você teve hoje a tarde. Ele pediu com sincera curiosidade.

- Não foi uma visão... - Ela interrompeu o diálogo para sorver o delicioso café a qual se viciara - Eu a vi...Nitidamente... E ela me conhecia tão bem...Ela o descreveu... O lugar em que ele estava...Seus olhos, seu jeito. Marguerite perdia-se nas breves recordações enquanto sorvia o café.

- Ele quem? Perguntou Roxton desconfiado.

- De alguém que conheci a muitos anos. Ela foi seca e curta na resposta. Levantou-se em seguida e despejou o resto do café da caneca na terra.

- E o que mais ela lhe contou? Roxton arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto bebia o seu café.

- Que me daria um "conhecimento", ou sei lá o quê neste sentido! Voltou a sentar sobre o tronco desolada, fazendo círculos com a bota na terra .

- E ela lhe deu o tal conhecimento? Ele encarou Marguerite nos olhos.

- Não...lógico que não! Neste momento ouvi você me chamar e ao virar-me...não a vi mais. Acusando-o.

- E você tem idéia a qual conhecimento ela se referia? Ele agora acendia um cigarro de folhas escuras que ganhou de Mesabi, um grande caçador da tribo de Zanga.

- Agora você está fazendo perguntas demais, Roxton! Você já atrapalhou o suficiente e é só. Quem vigiará no primeiro turno? Ela mudou rapidamente o rumo da conversa pois para explicar-lhe teria que revelar o seu passado e definitivamente, ela nada revelaria do seu passado à ele. Os ingleses com suas tradições arraigadas jamais compreenderiam quem foi Marguerite Krux.

- Eu farei o primeiro turno. Declarou Roxton sem se aperceber dos pensamentos da mulher ao seu lado.

- Perfeito! Então eu vou para a caminha que eu mesma preparei! Ironizou.

- É? E eu? Você esqueceu de mencionar a lenha que "eu" recolhi, do café que"eu" também preparei, também ajudadei com a refeição e a louça suja, esqueceu? Retaliou Roxton fazendo beiço com indignação disfarçada.

- Divisão no serviço doméstico é o justo, meu caro! Ela disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Humpf...As vezes eu gostaria de saber o verdadeiro significado de divisão e justiça para você, Marguerite! Te juro! Mas é melhor deixarmos esse assunto para um outro dia e hora. Ele deu de ombros e foi sentar numa pedra próxima a barraca e dedicou a sua atenção a munição do rifle.

- Boa noite...Lord John! Marguerite deu-lhe um sorriso cínico e insinuante.

- Boa noite...linda! Ele fez aquela cara safada com sorriso de canto de boca enquanto a observava recolher-se para dentro da barraca.

Passado algum tempo, Roxton pegou-se olhando para a barraca a sua esquerda e ficou imaginando Marguerite deitada e falou para si mesmo num sussurro – Parece uma gatinha manhosa ronronando...Eu poderia ir até lá e sentir o perfume daqueles cabelos encaracolados e sedosos e...Não! É melhor eu pensar em outra coisa...Falou em voz alta para si mesmo, tirando tais pensamentos lacivos da mente, procurando prestar atenção nos ruídos da noite.

No meio da madrugada, Marguerite sentiu que algo apertava a lateral do seu pé direito. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que era o Roxton cutucando a sua bota com a ponta do rifle. Ela levou algum tempo para despertar e quando o fez, brotou-lhe o seu típico mau humor sonolento.

- Dá pra você parar de me cutucar com essa droga de rifle, Roxton? Sentou-se esbravejando a plenos pulmões.

- Não tá na hora da senhorita me render na vigília? Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou humano e mortal como você e, também sinto sono! – Roxton devolveu-lhe a rispidez com um olhar irritado.

- Dê-me isto aqui! Ela falou entre os dentes e tomou-lhe o rifle das mãos. Em seguida saiu da barraca e foi sentar-se na mesma pedra que ele passara a noite em guarda, olhando com irritação para a barraca. Detestava ser acordada de forma tão abrupta. E esta forma era constante ali no platô.

Algum tempo depois, Roxton dormia profundamente e ressonava alto. Da pedra onde estava sentada, com o rifle em punho, Marguerite podia vê-lo deitado sobre a cama de folhas, com o rosto apoiado sobre os braços e ela lembrou-se daquela vez em que ele dissera "durmo feito um bebê" e completou "porquê você não vai lá ver" saindo em seguida com o rifle em mãos e rindo feito uma criança que acabara de cometer uma travessura. Ao lembrar-se destas cenas, Marguerite não pode deixar de se emocionar, sentiu aquele aperto no coração que se estende e aprisiona a própria garganta para em seguida um suspiro roubar-lhe o ar. Ela conhecia muito bem isto: apaixonara-se por Roxton! Não sabia dizer nem quando nem como acontecera. Só sabia que esconderia de todos e dele. Mas e de si mesma?

- Não.. Não posso! Ou melhor, não devo..É loucura! Se recriminou baixinho procurando desfazer-se desses pensamentos e lembrou que observar a escuridão da selva era sua função naquele momento.

Olhou novamente para a barraca, Roxton agora roncava alto. Era sempre assim quando ele tinha um dia muito cansativo. Marguerite levantou-se e com o rifle numa das mãos, caminhou até a barraca. Se aproximou da cama e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Podia sentir o cheiro almiscarado que exalava daquele corpo forte. O suor de Roxton penetrava em seu cérebro transmitindo-lhe sinais que toda fêmea sente quando escolhe o seu macho. Embriagada por essas sensações, seus olhos começaram a fechar-se. Ela podia sentir que a temperatura e o cheiro do seu próprio corpo começara a mudar, tornando-a acessível e receptiva. Roxton agora, estava deitado de costas e suas mãos calejadas se entrelaçavam sobre o peito largo Com os olhos semicerrados, Marguerite contemplou o rosto de contornos perfeitos, o maxilar quadrado que terminava numa boca sensual e semi aberta. Os olhos de Marguerite desceram até a cintura dele e sorriu ao deparar-se com as inúmeras facas e apetrechos de caça que ele trazia no cinturão de caçador. Ele sentia muito orgulho das suas armas. E dentre todas essas armas...O olhar dela se prendeu no volume sob as calças de Roxton. Sentiu um rubor nas faces e um frenesi percorrer-lhe às costas vindo a terminar na nuca.

Foi quando sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e trazê-la para baixo num lampejo. Soltou um grito de surpresa ao ver-se deitada sobre o peito de Roxton e a sua boca a poucos milímetros da dele, quase tocando-a.

- Não! Ela foi tomada de surpresa como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos mais secretos.

- Perdeu alguma pedra preciosa aqui, dona? – Seu sorriso tocou de leve os seus lábios. Havia sensualidade demais nos olhos dele.

- Não...E que bem...Eu o ouvi falar dormindo e pensei que estivesse tendo algum pesadelo! Arfava enquanto tentava desvencilhar-se daquele abraço.

- Muito gentil de sua parte, Marguerite. Não sabia que se preocupava com o meu bem estar desta forma! Ele continuou a abraçá-la com força, e tocava diversas vezes os lábios dela ao dizer estas palavras.

- Roxton...Por favor...Me solta! Fingiu uma raiva que não sentia, como também era teatral a sua fuga.

Num movimento rápido, Roxton virou Marguerite contra a cama e deitou-se sobre ela segurando seus braços sobre sua cabeça, dizendo:

- Bom, temos pouco mais de uma hora antes do amanhecer e acho melhor você dormir um pouco e... Roxton direcionou então o seu olhar e atenção para boca dela. Roxton tinha a experiência dos bem nascidos e sabia como ninguém desfrutar dos prazeres da vida. Nunca disperdiçara experiências ao longo das suas quatro décadas vividas na nobreza londrina e nos melhores círculos europeus.

Ao simular uma tentativa de levantar-se, pressionou suas coxas contra as coxas de Marguerite. Ela sentiu seu membro rijo tentando fazê-la arquear-se. Ele desabou novamente seu corpo sobre o dela e beijou sua boca com urgência. Ele gemia e repetia "Marguerite" a cada respiração. Seus olhos verdes não desgrudaram dos azuis dela por um segundo sequer. Quando Marguerite tentou fechar os seus, Roxton puxou-lhe os cabelos para trás. Ele precisava que ela contemplasse a agonia gostosa que provocara nele. A boca dele percorreu o pescoço de Marguerite para em seguida mordiscar-lhe o queixo. A cada vez que ele cobria a boca dela, seus quadris forçavam a redenção daquela beleza. Num movimento rápido, Roxton conseguiu segurar as duas mãos de Marguerite com apenas uma mão sua. E com a outra penetrou aquele corpete sedutor, fechando seus dedos sobre o seio direito dela. Marguerite soltou uma exclamação de êxtase e olhou felina para Roxton.

De repente, Roxton lembrou que era um cavalheiro. E que a sua dama não estava pronta para entregar-se. Ela cederia seu corpo sem reservas, disso ele já sabia...Mas queria muito mais que isso. Queria uma Marguerite completa, entregue de verdade. Saberia aguardar.

Num ímpeto, rolou para o lado da cama, recolheu o rifle jogado no chão e levantou-se. Lançou um último olhar que percorreu o corpo de Marguerite. Saiu da barraca como um gato na noite.

Na cama, de costas e apoiada sobre os cotovelos, uma Marguerite ainda surpresa e desconcertada viu que o melhor era dormir, e ao virar seu rosto contra a cama, não pôde deixar de enebriar-se com o cheiro que o homem de seu afeto impregnara na cama de folhas secas. E então dormiu quase que imediatamente e sonhou... Sonhou que Morgana a levara pelas mãos até um portal e ao atravessá-lo, reconheceu a grande construção. Era a Universidade de Oxford e sentiu-se novamente muito jovem...


End file.
